Stargate: Exile
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is the set of books after the 'Wired' series, starting with Crosswired. Now in exile from Earth the team faces new problems. I'd say more, but I don't know where it's going yet, but hopefully it will be a wild ride! Most likely SJ shipping.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Stargate: Exile is the second set of books after my 'Wired' series which starts with Crosswired. If you have not read the 'Wired' series this series will make no sense. Sorry about that.

Stargate Exile

Book I: A New Life

Chapter One

_"Wakey, wakey! Wake up!"_

"Wha... No, go away."

_"Uh...that's really not an option, Daniel."_

"Then just be quiet."

Gabriel could feel the cool breeze of what was promising to be a beautiful day outside blowing against Daniel's face. He sighed in frustration as Daniel pulled the white silk covers up over his head to block out the sunrise. They had been living in Idlewyld for three months but Daniel had yet to adjust to the shorter days. 

_"Come on, Daniel, get up!"_

"No."

_"Well, if you're not going to use your body, can I?"_

"Knock yourself out."

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

Gabriel chuckled as he took control and sat up. He stretched the kinks out of Daniel's neck. He felt Daniel mentally rolling over and going back to sleep. Getting up Gabriel padded over to the closet and picked out a pair of dark brown cotton slacks and a forest green silk shirt with a deeply cut v neck. 

"I know it's not what you would decide on," Gabriel chuckled "but if you're going to sleep in then I get to chose what we wear."

Practically bouncing Gabriel made his way through the halls of his former and current home. He couldn't help his good mood. Today marked the first official day of the Idlewyld Spring. He, Daniel, and Sam had been working hard to tame the central garden in the middle of the expansive temple and he knew that any day now the flowers were going to start blooming. 

"The Bleeding Heart flowers might even be out today." Gabriel beamed to himself. "Sam will be thrilled, she had those in her garden at home."

Gabriel couldn't wait to see the central forest back to its former glory. It had always been his favourite place and after century upon century of isolation in the inky blackness of the stasis jar he wanted so much to revel in the spectacular colours of nature. After so many years of war and strife he was finally feeling like he could relax and enjoy life.

Coming to the Gateroom Gabriel's mood was somewhat tempered. Jack was standing on the dais, just staring at the inactive Stargate. He wasn't taking to 'retirement' very well. He always seemed restless, and agitated. It only got worse when Sam was around. 

Gabriel had hoped that Idlewyld would give them a chance to finally be together after all the centuries that had kept them apart. However, there was distance between them now more than ever. In fact they barely seemed to speak to one another. Not out of anger, more like out of nothing to say, or nothing they wanted to admit to saying. Gabriel sighed causing Jack to turn around and force a smile.

"You're up early, Daniel."

"No he's not." 

"Ah, Gabriel."

"Yeah, Daniel's in here sleeping."

"I should have known by the shirt. Daniel wouldn't be caught dead in something that..."

"Colourful?"

"I was going to say 'gay'," Jack shrugged "but I guess 'colourful' works."

"You two have no taste." Gabriel shook his head.

"We're not supposed to, we're guys."

"So am I."

"No, you're just male. There's a big difference."

"So what does it take to be a 'guy'."

"First off you need to have the common sense not to wear bright green silk."

"This is forest green."

"Second you have to not know the difference between 'bright green' and 'forest green' or if you do know you need to keep quiet about it."

"Looks like I've got a lot of work to do if I want to be a 'guy'." Gabriel chuckled.

Jack smiled as well but his mirth quickly faded. He looked as though he wasn't sleeping well in months. He hadn't been talking about it to Daniel and part of Gabriel feared that it was because he made Jack uncomfortable. Daniel had assured him that he and Jack never really 'talk' talked, but Gabriel couldn't help but feel like he was preventing Jack from asking for help.

"Everything alright?" Gabriel asked point blank.

"I hope so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Jack sighed.

"Jack...do you need to talk to Daniel?"

"No. I'm sure everything's fine. Car..." Jack replied and then hesitated. "Carter hasn't mentioned anything about being ill to you recently, has she?"

"She hasn't." Gabriel answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Gabriel knew Jack was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what. He had been spending a lot of time with Sam working in the garden and she hadn't seemed ill to him. Gabriel was about to ask more, but Jack steered the conversation away.

"Are there any good fishing places near here?"

"There is a beautiful lake to the Southwest about three miles."

"Excellent, now all I need is a pole."

"I'm sure someone in the village can help you out with that."

"Thanks, Gabe. Say 'hi' to Daniel for me when he wakes up."

Jack forced another unconvincing smile and walked off. Gabriel dragged his hands through Daniel's hair in frustration. Significantly sobered Gabriel slowly made his way out to the garden that he loved so much. They had cut back all of the over growth and cut paths through it once more.

The sun had risen about an hour ago and it was casting its gentle bluish glow down on the fresh leaves of Spring. The morning dew still clung to everything and soaked the hems of his pants as he walked through the grass. He walked towards the giant ancient tree in the center. It had died long ago, but its petrified trunk was still a sight to behold.

Gabriel's sense of serenity and calm had almost been restored when he suddenly heard a violent retching. Breaking into a run Gabriel rushed towards the tree where he felt the sound had come from. 

Wearing a pair of white pants with grass stains on the knees Sam was sitting at the base of the tree crying quietly. Gabriel's blood chilled at the way she held her arms crossed over her stomach. He cursed himself for not realizing what was going on sooner.

_"Daniel! Wake up! Now!"_ Gabriel demanded as he relinquished control.

"Gabriel? What's happen..." Daniel stopped as he saw the scene. "Sam!"

Startled Sam looked up at Daniel. She hastily rubbed away her tears and flashed him a brave smile. Still concerned Daniel came up and knelt down in front of her. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, she was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"I was hoping that it was just my imagination," Sam whispered "but there's no denying it now."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

_"Daniel, remember what Neith did? Sam's..."_

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Me?"

"You're looking a little pale."

"I guess I'm just a little shocked." Daniel admitted.

"No more than I am."

Sam forced a smile and brushed away the last of her tears. Daniel watched anxiously as she rubbed at her sour stomach. She rolled her eyes at his over protective stance. Daniel flushed and smiled.

_"Daniel, please don't tell Sam this, I don't want to worry her anymore than I'm sure she already is. However, there is a good chance that Neith planed this."_

"What?" Daniel accidentally said out loud.

"What's Gabriel saying?" Sam asked.

"Uh...nothing."

"Daniel, you are the worst liar."

"He thinks that this may not be an accident."

_"Damn it, Daniel!"_

Daniel winced at the internal scolding.

"Gabriel, leave Daniel alone." Sam chastised. "I'm a Big Girl and I can handle these possibilities. In fact, it's something I've already thought of."

"I should have known." Gabriel smiled.

Still sitting at the base of the giant tree's corpse Sam decided to get back to her feet. Daniel leapt up and helped her as if she was eight months into her experience. Sam shook her head in silent mirth, but she accepted his help.

"I take it Jack doesn't know about this?"

"No. I've only just decided that I must be a few minutes ago. I mean, I've been suspicious, but..."

"Didn't want to believe it?" Daniel supplied.

Sam nodded.

"I can understand that."

"Please, Daniel, don't tell him."

"Okay... Although I think it's something that he's probably going to notice if you don't tell him soon."

The pit of Daniel's stomach suddenly made itself known. Sam quickly averted her eyes and seemed unwilling to look at him again. She licked her lips compulsively, something she only did when extremely stressed. Daniel reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, straightening her back and taking a deep breath.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry I have to ask you this. But, please, help me."

"How can Gabriel help?" Daniel asked automatically.

_"She wants me to take her as a host and terminate the pregnancy."_ Gabriel explained.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed in shock. "You don't want this child?"

"Daniel, it's not about what I want."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm too afraid that it won't be human."

"You are right in your fears." Gabriel responded. "I can not say for sure, but I would guess that the child will not be fully human."

"Sam," Daniel interjected "does that mean you can't love them?"

"Please don't say it like that." Sam sighed.

"Daniel, Sam is not being cruel in her request." Gabriel said out loud. "She's being very rational. There is a chance that such a hybrid could be extremely powerful and very likely dangerous."

"There's an equal chance that he or she is not."

"Daniel, please, I've been thinking about this for a long time, every since I first suspected. I have not taken this decision lightly."

"Sa..."

"Gabriel, can you help me or not?" Sam interrupted.

"I can...but I won't. Unless you tell Jack first."

"Gabriel..."

"Samantha, Jack is the father, and he deserves a voice in this decision." Gabriel said firmly. "Ultimately the choice is yours, but I can't in good conscious do this without Jack even knowing about it."

"You think that I want to end this so that I can avoid telling him."

"I didn't say that. I just don't think it's fair to Jack."

"It isn't." Daniel interjected.

"Daniel!" Gabriel growled.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Daniel apologized meekly. "I'm really not helping, am I?"

"You're certainly not making things any easier on me." Sam admitted.

"I'm sorry. I'll support you either way, honestly. However I agree with Gabriel, you have to tell Jack. You said you're a Big Girl? Well, Jack's a Big Boy and he has a right to know."

Sam took a breath to protest, but ended up just sighing in defeat and nodding. Daniel smiled sadly and offered Sam a comforting hug. Forcing a smile herself Sam accepted it. He gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sam. You don't have to do this alone."

"I do feel better now that I've told someone."

"You'll feel even better once you tell Jack."

"I really don't know how."

"Just tell him. Don't be surprised if he reacts negatively at first, he still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened with Neith."

"It wasn't his fault."

"It wasn't yours either."

Sam's eyes brightened with tears once again. Daniel knew the forced encounter was tearing them both apart, from each other and inside their own minds. He didn't know how to deal with it anymore than they did. Gabriel reminded him that the best he could do was offer support. He reached out again and gave her a hug.

"This is so hard." Sam sighed. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Do you really?" Gabriel asked. "You've been waiting for this opportunity for thousands of years, through hundreds of incarnations. Finally there's nothing standing in between you two."

"That's where you're wrong, Gabriel." Sam corrected.

"What's getting in the way?"

"Our personalities."

"Ah yes," Daniel chuckled "like leading two mules up opposite sides of a mountain."

"And then trying to get them to drink the water." Sam added.

"Go and try taking a sip," Gabriel grinned "I think you'll find yourself surprisingly thirsty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ah...just like home." Jack said serenely. "No fish here either."

Jack was standing on the edge of the lake Gabriel had told him about. He'd traded his watch for a simple fishing pole with one of the few remaining villagers of Idlewyld. He considered it a fine trade since the watch was useless to him these days. Idlewyld didn't even have a twenty-four hour day.

He had just reeled in his baitless hook when he heard the crunching leaves of someone approaching. Turning around he discovered Sam coming down the small path. She was beautiful as ever, maybe even more so, a thought he quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He had come here to try and escape her, but clearly there was no escape other than the Stargate. When she reached him he forced a casual smile.

"Hey, Carter."

"Hey...um..."

"You can call me 'Jack' now."

"I'm not sure I can, anymore than you can call me 'Sam'."

"Good point." Jack grinned. "Okay, I guess formally my name is actually 'Jonathan'."

"'Samantha'."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha."

Jack held out his hand for her to shake. Smiling she rolled her eyes and shook his hand. Having done introductions they just stared at one another. In need of something to do with his hands Jack began to fidget with the sharp fishing hook.

"So..." Jack said awkwardly.

"I...I have something to say, but I really don't know how."

"Ask Daniel, he's good with words."

"I already talked to him, he had a suggestion...but this is one of those things that is actually easier done than said."

"Car...Samantha, I have no idea what you're talking about. As usua..."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeeaaouch!"

Jack's hand had slipped upon hearing the news and the hook had sunk into his index finger. Sam gasped, but before she could help he yanked it out himself. He put his finger in his mouth for a moment. When the bleeding stopped he narrowed his eyes and went to head up the path towards the Temple.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"To kill Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"Daniel then?"

"What? No, no, believe me: **no**." Sam said as she stopped him. "Si...Jonathan, Jack, you...you're the father."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Sam was forced to smile as his apparent shock.

"But...Neith...once..."

"Once is more than enough...uh...I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Jack smiled. "I guess I'm just surprised...I'm not exactly young anymore."

"Technically, neither am I. There are so many risks involved here. Which is why..." Sam hesitated. "Which is why I've asked Gabriel to end it."

Jack couldn't help the shock that spread across his face. He composed himself as quickly as possible and nodded. Sam began her tell tale sign of stress by licking her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even want to tell you any of this." Sam admitted.

"Why did you?"

"Gabriel wouldn't help me if you didn't know."

"I always knew he hated me." Jack muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He is right, you deserve to know. What I need to know how you feel about this."

"I understand."

"Understand?" Sam repeated. "Understanding isn't an emotion. I need to know if you'll forgive me."

"No." Jack said firmly. "I could never forgive you, because in order to do that I'd first have to blame you and that's something I could never do. I may be the father, you're not the mother. This was Neith's choice and you shouldn't have to live with it."

Sam nodded, but she still looked unsure of herself. Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn't want to lose another child, but he was not about to tell Sam what to do with her life. 

"What is it like?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What is what like?"

"Being a parent."

"Honestly...the greatest experience of my life. But that has nothing to do with this. Sarah and I made the decision together, we planed it, we had a somewhat stable life..."

"You knew the child would be human." Sam added. 

"I didn't even think of that. You've made the right choice."

"Yeah." Sam agreed halfheartedly.

"Come on, I'll take you to Gabriel."

"No, I...I'm not ready."

"Carter?"

Fighting against the tears only made things worse. Jack instinctively engulfed Sam in a comforting embrace. She didn't really cry, she just trembled slightly while the tears soaked his shirt silently.

"Easy," Jack soothed "take a deep breath." 

Sam did as she was told and drew the warm afternoon air into her lungs. She pulled away from him and angrily rubbed away the tears.

"Better?"

Sam just nodded.

"I'm sorry I did this to you."

"There was nothing you could do. Daniel doesn't blame himself for what happened with Hathor, you shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"It's not the same, he didn't love her..."

The pair froze solid at Jack's slip, unsure of what to do next. They had spent so many years avoiding this, coming up with reasons why it could never work. Out of the Air Force, out of the entire Solar System that had held them back there were suddenly no excuses. 

"I have to do this." Sam broke the silence. "We have to go to Gabriel."

"Carter, stop talking about what you think you have to do. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

Sam sighed heavily. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground like a child after being scolded. Jack could only watch her like this for so long. She was still trying to be a solider, a failsafe he knew well.

"Samantha?"

"I...I want to be a mother." Sam admitted quietly.

"Then there is no reason why you shouldn't be."

"What about you? What do you want?"

"I would give anything for another chance."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sam demanded. 

"Because I'm stubborn as a mule and twice as slow."

Despite everything Sam laughed. Jack chuckled as well and drew her into a warm hug. She laid her head against his chest and just listened to the racing of his heart. He gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her and holding her out at arm's length.

"So, are you going to make an honest man out of me or what?"

"Wha...what?"

Sam was still confused as Jack took her hands gently in his own. It wasn't until he knelt down into the traditional one knee stance that she realized what was happening. Sam blushed violently, unable to contain a bright smile. Jack looked up at her with a similar grin.

"Carter...will you marry me?"

"Yes, Sir." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Gabriel, you can't do this. I can understand how Sam feels, and her fears...but this child has done nothing wrong. We can't just kill him or her because we fear what they might be."

_"Don't worry, Daniel, I won't have to kill anyone."_ Gabriel chuckled._ "Jack will talk her out of it."_

"You think so?"

_"I know so. Sam's just frightened, but her maternal instincts are incredibly strong. Once she has some support, she'll be fine."_

"I hope so."

_"Excited about being a Grandparent are you?"_ Gabriel teased.

"What?"

_"Well, technically Neith was your daughter and since she was there at conception..."_

"Great." Daniel sighed. "I hope Jack doesn't think of this, I'll **never** hear the end of it."

_"I'll be sure to tell him."_

"Seriously, Gabriel, there is a very good chance that this child will be Harcisis. We need to keep that a secret or the child will be hunted."

_"Very few people, enemies or otherwise, even know that Idlewyld exists. We should be safe here."_

Daniel furrowed his brow at the hint of doubt in Gabriel's 'voice'. Daniel had been wandering the hallways aimlessly while he and Gabriel waited for Jack and Sam to return from the lake. He suddenly came to an intersection that he didn't recognize. Something in the back of his mind told him to go left, but his instinct seemed to want to turn right. Curious he turned right.

_"Daniel? Where are we going? Turn around."_

"Why?"

_"There is nothing down here, it's just a dead end."_

"There has to be something down here." Daniel said as he followed the twisting hall. "Why would you build a hallway to nowhere?"

_"I'm not an architect, I made a mistake."_

"That doesn't seem very likely."

_"Yeah, well, just because I'm not human doesn't mean that I don't make mistakes too you know. Come on, Daniel, we're hungry. Let's go find something to eat. The kitchen is back that way."_

Daniel hadn't been hungry until the moment that Gabriel had mentioned it. Ignoring the sudden hunger pang he continued in the direction he had been heading in. Without knowing why every time he came to an intersection his mind told him to go one way while his heart told him to go the other. Following heart over head he kept walking. The further he went the more his hunger turned to a stomach twisting fear.

"Gabriel?"

_"Yes?"_

"Are you doing this to me?"

_"Doing what?"_ Gabriel asked innocently.

"Making me fearful."

_"I...uh...I've always been a little nervous here. You must feel my own hesitation."_

"What happened here?"

_"I'd rather not talk about it, it was a long time ago. Can we go somewhere else?"_

"Alri..." Daniel started until something caught his eye. "Oh wow, what is that?"

_"Just some art. It's nothing."_ Gabriel insisted._ "Please, Daniel, I want to get back to the Garden."_

"In a minute, I want to see this."

_"Daniel..."_

Gabriel gave in with a heavy sigh. Daniel walked up to the wall of the dead end and stared at the intricately carved symbols. From ceiling to floor there were thousands of flowing characters painstakingly carved into the white marble. It was beautiful, a script that went beyond communication and became art.

_"Daniel," _Gabriel whispered_ "please, just leave this alone."_

"Gabriel, what is this writing? I've never seen anything like it."

_"Yes you have."_

"Where?"

_"It's the Niacine language. I created it after we were free."_

"You started an entire language?"

_"Yes. I didn't want to use the Ancient tongue."_

"What does it say?"

_"It's just my story, or rather our story, of our escape from the Ancients. Please, Daniel, I don't want to be here. This brings back so many memories of War."_

Without knowing why Daniel reached out and touched a few of the symbols carved into the wall. Although he thought he'd just touched them randomly the wall reacted as though a combination lock had been pressed. The symbols pulsed bright green and the edge of a door was suddenly highlighted in glowing white.

"Gabriel..."

_"Damn it, Daniel!"_ Gabriel growled angrily._ "How do you know how to do that?! It's like you're drawn here! No one else has ever give this wall a second glance in all the millennium I lived here. Leena didn't even think it was anything special. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?!"_

"What are you talking about? Gabriel, what is this?"

_"Something you're not supposed to see."_

"Wha..."

Daniel stopped as a icy pain lanced through his temple. He stumbled away from the brightly glowing wall and it faded. He fought against a mysterious tearing in his mind, however that it only made the pain worse. It was like someone had struck him with a dagger of ice and was now twisting it.

"Gabriel!" Daniel cried breathlessly.

_"I'm sorry, Daniel. I hate hurting you, but I have no choice."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Erasing your memory."_

"What?!"

_"Trust me, it is for the best. You can't know about this door. I'm only going to remove the last ten minutes, there will be no noticeable damage. It will be less painful for us both if you don't fight it...although I know you're going to."_

Gabriel was right Daniel put up every mental defense he had ever learned. A precise and forceful heat seared into his mind as Gabriel slowly pried through them. Concentrating on keeping Gabriel out Daniel collapsed to the floor in the throws of a mild seizure.

_"Daniel, please calm down."_

"Gabriel! Stop right now!" Daniel roared. "You can't just take my memories!"

_"I have to."_

"Do this and I will never forgive you!"

_"You've said that three times now."_

"Gab..."

_"Besides, I won't need your forgiveness, I'll have your forgetfulness instead."_


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE from the PHOENIX: okay, so there is snuggliness in this, but you never have to worry about stumbling across any sex scenes in any of my work.

Chapter Five

Sam woke slowly without opening her eyes. Her blood turned to ice at the sudden brush of hot breath across the back of her neck. It took her a moment to not only realize who it was, but that it was okay. There would be no court-martials here, in fact they no longer even had careers to ruin.

Jack seemed to sense that she was awake, making her think that he'd been awake for quite sometime himself. He nuzzled the nape of her neck hesitantly. He still waited for her approval of every move. When she reacted favorably he risked a few gentle kisses.

Taking a more aggressive approach Sam rolled over to lock him in a more traditional kiss. She still felt as though they were going to get caught at any moment, as if they were doing something wrong. In the end she decided that she enjoyed the sensation of defiance. After years of restraint and rules this sudden freedom was exhilarating.

Encouraged by her enthusiasm Jack guided her over on to her back. Sam relaxed as he continued his exploration of her skin. Coming to the smooth arc where her neck and shoulder met he bit down softly. She had always suspected that he was a biter, and he had not disappointed.

Sliding down under the soft covers Jack pulled up on Sam's large night shirt to reveal her smooth stomach. There was almost no evidence yet of the pregnancy however, that was going to change soon. Jack ran his hand affectionately over her belly.

"Good morning." Jack greeted the unborn child directly. "It's a gorgeous day out here, almost as beautiful as your mother. I can't wait till you get to meet them both."

"Do I know you?" Sam chuckled.

Jack looked up at her with his glittering dark eyes. Sam blushed furiously, she started to wonder if she'd ever get used to having him look at her like that. Being careful not to put too much weight on her he crawled back up to taste her lips again. Propped up on his hands Jack looked down on her as though she was a rare piece of art that he was studying. She reached up and tapped on the swinging metal plates on the necklace that he wore.

"Still wear your tags, eh?" Sam smiled.

Jack raised a disapproving eyebrow and shifted his weight to one hand. He fished into the collar of Sam's night shirt and pulled out her stainless steel tags. Sam chuckled at his look of mock accusation.

"I can't seem to take them off." Sam admitted.

"I have an idea."

Sam furrowed her brow as Jack reached up and pulled off his tags. He looped the chain necklace over her head before stealing her own set of tags. When he put her tags on they hung higher than his original set. He looked so proud of himself. Sam reached up and pulled him down into an affectionate kiss.

"Makes me feel like I'm in High School again, swapping class rings with the captain of the football team."

"As long as it was just the Captain, and not the whole team." Jack teased.

Jack laughed as Sam brought her knee up into his stomach playfully. The wrestling match that quickly ensued probably would have struck an outside observe as violent. However with their combat skills it was all just in good fun. It was hard to tell if it was Sam superior tactics or Jack's willingness, but she soon ended up on top and had him pinned.

Sam looked down on her captive and tried to recall a time that she had seen him this serene. With a lopsided grin on his face Jack was just staring at her. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Sam laid down, putting her ear against his chest to listen to his heart.

Jack wrapped one arm around her lower back and with his free hand he stroked her short blonde hair. If she had the ability to purr she would have. It had been a long time since she had felt this calm, this safe.

It felt more like a dream than anything else, she expected to wake up at any moment and find herself alone. After a deep breath she realized that this was all too real and there were somethings that no amount of love could protect her from.

"Um...I really hate to ruin this moment...but I think I'm going to be sick."

Jack released Sam quickly and she scrambled off the bed. She barely made it to the bathroom before being violently ill. When she gain control of her rebelling stomach she stood back up and Jack was there offering her a cold wet towel. She accepted it gratefully.

"Don't worry, the morning sickness should pass soon." Jack assured.

"I'm not even sure if it's still morning sickness or just anxiety."

"I still remember my Lamaze, I could teach you."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, we can work on my breathing later, I've still got some time."

"You're going to be amazed how quickly the next six months go by. In fact we'd better start coming up with some names."

"Names?"

"Yeah, a name. Most people have them, even a reasonably well liked pet has one. It can be really psychologically damaging to a kid to not have a name. And with parents like us they're going to have enough problems as it is."

Sam chuckled and threw the wet towel over Jack's head. She pushed past him and ran her hand over a glass panel set into the large stone alcove in the back corner of the large bathroom. A warm waterfall began spilling from the gold shelf set high in the wall. Although Gabriel had built the mansion to look like it was devoid of technology it was in fact everywhere.

"Need a shower?" Sam asked.

"Need? No. Want? Absolutely."

Later, clean, refreshed, and feeling better than she had in months, Sam slipped into a comfortably white dress. Jack meanwhile had crawled back into bed, it was just barely after sunrise. She shook her head as he made himself comfortable and went back to sleep.

Fearing that if she slept that she'd wake up sick again Sam wandered off towards the center garden. When she got there she found she wasn't the only one up early. Gabriel was sitting in the grass staring at a small Bleeding-heart plant. The sun was just starting to light the newly sprouted flower buds.

"Good morning."

"Samantha!" Gabriel greeted enthusiastically as he jumped up.

Sam returned the warm embrace that Gabriel wrapped her in. He held her out at arms lengths and smiled knowingly. She got the feeling that he already knew exactly what she was going to say, that he knew exactly what had happened.

"Daniel still sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, hang on, he's going to want to hear this."

It was fascinating to watch Gabriel trying to wake Daniel up and give him control. He was wobbly for a moment, but when he caught sight of Sam he perked up and smiled. Gabriel had still been holding her so he released her.

"Sam."

"Hey, Daniel. You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I have a bit of a headache."

"Gabriel can't fix it?"

_"I'm trying."_

"I guess not." Daniel shrugged and then looked at her expectantly. "So..."

"So?"

"Sam..."

"Yes, I told him. I think he's more excited than I am."

"Does this mean you're going to have the baby?"

"Yes."

_"I told you so."_ Gabriel beamed.

"That's wonderful." Daniel smiled.

"Is he going to marry you?" Gabriel demanded.

Sam nodded and found herself in Gabriel's arms once again. Daniel took over and congratulated her as well. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"We were going to tell you guys yesterday, but we couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Where was I?" Daniel repeated and then furrowed his brow. "Where _was_ I?"

_"We were wandering around talking about them."_

"Oh, that's right." Daniel nodded.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, sorry, Gabriel was just reminding me. We sort of just wandered about. I sometimes get lost when talking to him."

"Find anything new?"

_"Nothing you haven't seen before."_ Gabriel informed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Daniel automatically repeated.

"Daniel, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked in concern. "You seem a little 'off'."

"My head is just spinning from everything that's happened."

"Mine too."

"I bet. Teal'c is going to be beside himself...or as close as he gets."

"We're hoping that he and Ishta would come to Idlewyld for a while. I'd like to ask her to midwife for me."

"That's an excellent idea and I'm sure they'll both be more than happy to help you. In fact technically Ishta is a High Priestess, she could do the ceremony for you as well."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Daniel smiled, but he looked like he was about to pass out. He shook his head and put obvious effort into concentrating on her.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, this crack of dawn thing is too early for me."

"You used to be a morning person."

"That was back when I had coffee."

"There's coffee here, it's really good too."

"Yeah, but it makes Gabriel all jittery. He's hyper enough as it is."

_"Hey, I can take it."_ Gabriel chuckled._ "Caffeine is wonderful stuff! Coffee, coffee, coffeeeee!"_

"I rest my case, he's getting excited just by having me **think** about it." Daniel sighed and rubbed at his temple. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm so happy for you and Jack, Sam. He's always loved you, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. You're going to make an excellent mother."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Gabriel replied.

Sam studied Gabriel for a moment while he listened to something Daniel had to say. He chuckled at the private joke, however he still didn't seem to be his usual care free self.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with Daniel?"

"Um...it's nothing to worry about. He'll be okay."

"What's going on?"

Gabriel looked around nervously. It was hard to tell if he was making sure no one else could hear, or if he was searching for an escape. He suddenly wouldn't look directly at her and her concern grew.

"Gabriel?"

"It's not really my place to talk about it."

"I understand." Sam sighed.

"Don't worry, he's going to be aright. He just needs a little more time. After everything he's been through..."

"Having down time almost makes it worse."

"Exactly."

"Okay. Just...just take good care of him."

"I'm doing the best I can. I just hope it's enough."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Sam smiled sadly. "Keeping Daniel out of trouble is...well..."

"Impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible...but I'm sure this is as close as it gets."

"Great."

Gabriel forced a smile, but there was no mirth behind it. Sam watched him for a moment, giving him a chance to say something more. It was painfully obvious that something was bothering him, however he didn't look like he was going to start talking about it any time soon. Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gabriel, I'm sure if anyone can help Daniel, it's you." Sam said reassuringly. "Just remind him that no one on this team needs to go through anything alone."

"I'll be sure to bring it up."

"Remember one other thing for me."

"What's that?"

"You're part of this team too, and the same rule applies."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daniel jerked in his sleep, unable to wake, unable to separate reality from nightmare. He didn't understand, there was a terrible pain, but he didn't understand it. Needles, needles under his skin. That's what it had to be, the keen, sharp agony be nothing else.

But why?

As the pain escalated he cried for answers, he cried for mercy, and eventually he cried for death. He was granted none of these. Daniel could not know that what he was experiencing as a nightmare had been all too real for Gabriel. Daniel screamed voicelessly as a searing needle of Naquadah forced its way into his blood.

Before he could feel the metal's effects the dream twisted and changed. He knelt in the sand as though back on the deserts of Abydos. Staring blankly out into the barren sands tears slipped down his face.

Daniel scooped up the desert grains in his hands and let them fall again. His heart seemed to have stopped, grief had crushed it to a halt. A man that he somehow knew was a friend came to stand beside him.

"I am sorry, Gabriel, nothing has survived. The Ancients have wiped the entire world clean."

"It should have been me...I...I was the only thing they truly wanted."

"You are more important than all who have died here."

"No..." Daniel whispered. "She was everything to him..."

"Gabriel?"

"Gabriel is dead, they have killed him this day. But I will take his name and bear it proudly..."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. But will you still fight for me? Even if I am no longer the man I was?"

"Under one condition." The man replied as he knelt in the sand beside him.

"Name it."

"That you will make them pay for everything they have done here, for everything they have done to the Niacine people."

"I promise."

"Then I will serve you forever."

"I do not ask you to serve, I ask you to fight."

Daniel never heard the man's answer, never saw his face. He was replaced, as was the sand. He was back in the winding halls of the Idlewyld temple. At his feet was a bloodied man with his hands bound tightly behind his back. Reaching down Daniel snatched a handful of his hair and forced him to his feet.

There was a familiar look about him. In the world of dreams Daniel didn't even pause at the fact that the man in his grip had Jack's eyes. This was no friend, this creature was everything he hated. The man that resembled Jack so closely in features shared his spark of defiance as well. Narrowing his dark eyes he spat blood in Daniel's face.

"Filthy animal!" He snarled. "We gave you this life, and we will take it back!"

"Don't be so sure." Daniel returned icily.

With inhuman strength Daniel dragged his captive to the end of the hall and threw him into the wall. Daniel did not pause to admire the beautiful script this time. He pressed the combination into the secret door and it opened for its master. 

Taking a step forward Daniel tripped and fell to his knees. The jolt of it broke his spell and woke him from the series of dreams. He looked around his unfamiliar setting in dazed confusion. He didn't understand any of the things he was looking at. Standing up slowly he shook his head to try and clear it.

"Gabriel? Gabriel, wake up."

_"Daniel? What is going on?"_

"I don't know. I was having nightmares, and now I don't know where we are." Daniel admitted. "I must have been sleep walking."

_"Nightmares? About what?"_ Gabriel demanded.

"Violence. Gabriel, what is this place?"

_"What do you mea... No...no, no... Why do you keep coming here?!"_

"Gab..."

Daniel stopped with a breathless cry of pain. He fought against the sudden darkness that crushed down on his senses. He barely managed to catch himself as he collapsed to the stone floor. Literally gasping for breath he rolled over onto his back and tore at his shirt in a desperate attempt to get air.

"Gabriel!"

Daniel screamed and sat bolt upright. His surroundings had changed, the strange room had vanished both in life and in his memory. It was replaced by his own bed. The sheets were tangled around him and a cold sweat dripped from his skin. There was the vague taste of a nightmare in his throat, but nothing more. 

_"Da...Daniel?"_

"Gabriel?"

_"Daniel...are you alright?"_ Gabriel asked fearfully.

"I think so. My neck hurts." Daniel replied as he reached up and pressed against the back of his neck. "Gabriel? Are you...are you shaking?"

_"I'm so sorry."_ Gabriel whimpered._ "I...don't want to hurt you..."_

Daniel didn't resist when Gabriel took control, something told him that the Gou'ald needed it. He wasn't taking Daniel's body, he was simply looking for a way to hold on to it. Throwing himself out of bed Gabriel practically ran into the bathroom.

He slammed his palm down on the blue glass panel and a steaming rain fell from the ceiling. He tried to remain standing, but it wasn't long before he sank to the floor. Gabriel drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his crossed arms. Despite the hot water he was trembling.

_"It's alright, Gabriel."_ Daniel whispered in his mind._ "Just cry."_

Having fought the tears only made them worse when he finally let go. Gabriel wept bitterly, like a child lost in the Wild. He cried until he was struggling for breath and even then he could not stop. Daniel waited as Gabriel dry heaved between his sobbing. 

When Gabriel had no more tears left to shed he raked his hands compulsively through his drenched hair. His shuddering breath began to calm, but he still kept his eyes weld shut as he moaned against some unknown pain. Finally collecting himself he leaned back against the cool stone wall and drew the hot moist air deep into his lungs.

_"Nightmares?"_ Daniel asked softly.

"Yes."

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No."

_"Gabriel, if we are going to live in symbiosis together you have to let me help you."_

"I'm sorry, Daniel, you can't help me. I wish you could. I wish you could take this pain away. However, the risks are simply too great."

_"Risks?"_

"My memories are a burden that I can not allow you to share."

_"The longer you keep them from me the heavier that burden will become."_

"Dan..."

_"Eventually it will crush us both."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Easy there, Big Fella." Jack chuckled.

Teal'c had picked Sam right up off the floor in an enthusiastic bear hug upon hearing the news. He set her down gently and gave her a deep bow. Ishta came up and gave her a more gentle embrace. 

"Hey, Teal'c." Daniel greeted. "We've missed you."

"I have missed all as well."

"How are things out in the Galaxy?" Jack asked casually.

"The Jaffa Nation now occupies twice as many worlds."

"Wow, Teal'c, that's amazing." Daniel beamed.

"Indeed, with Ba'al no longer lording over the lesser Goa'uld they quickly degraded into violent in-fighting. It becomes easier every day to recruit Jaffa willing to fight against the remaining Goa'uld rather than at their side."

"So...basically good news all over?" Jack smiled and pulled Sam closer. "I think this calls for celebration. Since you're the one eating for two, what should we have for dinner? The boys will cook so you two gals can chatter or whatever it is you girls do."

"Honestly I'd kill for some lutefisk." 

"Ugh...disgusting." Jack made a face. "I'm from Minnesota and even **I** won't touch the stuff."

"What is this lutefisk?" Teal'c asked.

"White fish cured in lye." Daniel provided.

"It does not sound appetizing."

"It's not. Clearly pregnancy has scrambled Carter's brains." Jack teased.

"Hey, you asked."

"How bout a steak instead?" 

"As long as it's not cooked in beer."

"Hmmm...I can suddenly see a problem with this relationship."

Sam shoved Jack away playfully. She walked over to Ishta and the two of them headed out towards the center garden. Jack watched them leave. Daniel chuckled at the private comment Gabriel made to him about Jack not being able to look at Sam enough.

"O'Neill."

"Yeah, T?"

"Out of all human relations I have always found yours and Samantha Carter's to be the most confusing, I am pleased to see that you have both simplified your connection."

"Uh...thanks...I think."

_"Things aren't going to be so simple once his son or daughter is running about." _Daniel teased with Gabriel silently.

_ "Yeah, I thought my children were trouble..."_ Gabriel chuckled.

"Daniel!" Jack barked. "What are you and that snake giggling about?"

"Nothing." Daniel lied. "Come on, if we're going to get Sam any fish we'd better get started."

"If we have to depend on my fishing Carter is going to starve."

The boys got a good laugh at Jack's expense. Even Teal'c smirked. Luckily for everyone involved there really was no need to hunt down and kill anything for dinner. The kitchen was a technological marvel that even Gabriel didn't fully understand. However, it could produce just about anything. 

A few hours after Teal'c and Ishta's arrival dinner was laid out in one of the grand dinning rooms. It reminded Gabriel of the times when he and Leena had held state dinners in their desperate attempts to bring peace to the warring worlds. Gabriel asked Daniel if he could take over for a moment.

"Jack?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, you are getting better at telling us apart."

"You smile more."

"I can't help myself, I am witnessing a tear in Time finally being healed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was at this very table that you and Samantha first met. It was hundreds of thousands of years ago. I knew you two as Leena and Keiv. My War kept you apart then, it has always been my greatest regret."

"The past is unimportant, Gabriel." Sam smiled. "The present is what matters."

"And the future. Any relationship that takes millennia to create must surely last forever once it is formed." Gabriel said solemnly and raised his glass. "To forever."

"Forever." The rest of the group chimed and drank to the toast.

The evening past quickly as the old friends caught up on all that had happened over the past few months. Ishta was honoured to be asked to mid-wife and arrangements were made for her and Teal'c to stay until the birth. Daniel was listening to Jack and Teal'c talk about the new advances in Tretonin when he felt Gabriel stiffen.

"Gabriel?"

_"Daniel! The Stargate, someone's dialing in!"_

"Jack, the Gate." Daniel said as he pushed himself away from the table.

"What about it?"

"We're about to have more company."

Everyone scrambled up and followed Daniel and Gabriel as the rushed to the spinning Gate. Teal'c had brought his staff weapon and retrieved it as they stepped into the Idlewyld Gateroom. Gabriel guided Daniel to a hidden panel that slid open to reveal a Niacine hand device which he slipped on. The vortex snapped out at them and left a shimmering blue pool.

"Where's an iris when you need one?" Jack grumbled.

Everyone jolted in surprise as a familiar object rolled through the wormhole. A MALP sat on the stone dais looking grossly out of place. With a sudden sick feeling in his stomach Daniel closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no..."

_"I told you this was going to bite us in the ass."_ Gabriel sighed.

Jack walked up to the MALP fearlessly. He looked into the lens and the camera automaticaly whirred and focused on him. Jack tilted his head to the side like a German Shepard looking at an intruder. When the MALP still didn't greet him he waved his hand in front of the lens.

"Hellooo?"

"Hello, Jack." The MALP crooned.

Jumping back in surprise Jack whipped around and glared at Daniel. Daniel forced a guiltily smile. Jack curled his lip at him and rolled his eyes in disgust. Turning back to the MALP Jack put on his best diplomatic stoic face.

"Stenson...didn't expect to be hearing from you again, or _ever_ for that matter."

"Clearly not." Stenson chuckled. "I'll make this brief, General."

"I'm not a General anymore, I'm AWOL now."

"Officially you've been labeled a 'deserter'." Stenson replied smugly. "But we're willing to forgive all of that."

"What?"

"Come back."

"You've restarted the SGC?" 

"In a way. It's now under Area 51 jurisdiction. Is Colonel Carter there...of course she is. Colonel, we need you back as well. You wouldn't believe how much work it has taken to get the Dialing Program running again without you, it still has its bugs."

"Sir, who is this guy?" Sam asked.

"Still having her call you 'Sir', eh Jack?" Stenson chuckled.

Jack made an aggressive move towards the MALP, but Sam reached out and stopped him. Despite Gabriel's protest Daniel walked up into the MALP's field of vision. Jack glared at him again, but he just shrugged. 

"Dr. Jackson, I had a feeling that you had survived. I have already taken the liberty of reinstating your Citizenship."

"I'm sure." Daniel replied dryly. 

"Is the Goa'uld Gabriel still with you?"

"No. He's dead."

"That is unfortunate." Stenson said insincerely. "Still enjoy wearing the jewelry I see."

"It's comfortable."

"I'm sure." Stenson's voice crackled across the radio. "So, General, are you willing to help finish what you started?"

"I already finished it, the Goa'uld are dead."

"Far from it I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come back, we'll talk about this face to face like men."

Jack stared at the MALP as if he was actually contemplating the proposal. Sam had crossed her arms over her stomach in a subconscious effort to hide her condition even though she was far from showing her pregnancy. Jack shifted his weight and shot Daniel another dirty look.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes, O'Neill?"

"Turn this thing into scrap metal."

"As you wish."

"Jack, don't be foolish," Stenson snapped "you haven't even heard me ou..."

Stenson was cut off as Teal'c blasted the MALP with a burst from his staff weapon. When he was satisfied that the device was broken Jack turned on Daniel. He was so angry at first he couldn't even speak.

"Let me explain..." Daniel started.

"What is there to explain?!" Jack demanded. "You told me he was dead!"

"I...uh...I lied."

"Oh for crying out loud, Daniel! What is wrong with you?!"

"I was going to open the Gate to some place dangerous, but in the end I simply couldn't do it. I sent Stenson home, I'm sorry."

"I am going to **kill** you."

"Jack," Gabriel interrupted "leave Daniel alone. You never honestly believed that he killed Stenson."

"Sure I did!"

"Liar. You know Daniel well enough, you know he's a lot of things..."

"Gab..."

"A cold-blooded killer simply isn't one of them." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack was lounging on one of the large plush couches that were scattered around the mansion. From here he had a beautiful view off the open balcony of the steep lush hillside that fell away from the northern side of their new home. However, the view was wasted on him.

Lost in dark thoughts of Stenson and possible gruesome deaths for him Jack didn't even notice Sam step into the room. When she stepped between him and the view he was half looking at he brought his thoughts away from Stenson and smiled.

He reached out and pulled her down on the couch with him. He still couldn't believe that he was free to embrace her like this. It still held the thrill of a first love that actually chilled his skin, something he had sworn he was too old for. Sam seemed to have similar thoughts, he could always feel that it took a moment for her to relax once touched.

Jack rolled over onto his back on the overstuffed sofa, bringing Sam with him so that she was laying on his stomach. With a mischievous grin she bent down to kiss him. After a few minutes of almost guilty affection Sam crossed her arms on his chest to prop herself up so she could look down on him. 

"Still mad at Daniel?"

"Furious." Jack admitted.

"It really isn't his fault."

"It isn't?"

"Daniel was just being...well..."

"Daniel?" Jack suggested.

"Exactly."

"Can't he ever be 'less Daniel'? Just for a few minutes?"

"I don't think so." Sam chuckled.

"What about Gabriel? Where the hell was he when all this was going on. I'm sure _he _wouldn't hesitate to kill Stenson."

"Gabriel was almost dead at the time. It had taken all his strength to open the Gate to the Nox world."

Jack sighed and gave in. Sam was right, as usual. He really had never thought that Daniel had actually killed Stenson. He had thought that perhaps he might of send him to some low technology world and just didn't want to admit to showing mercy. In any case Jack had not expected to have to be dealing with the little weasel again. 

"I don't even understand how Stenson knew we'd be here." Jack muttered.

"When he was holding Gabriel he used one of the Niacine disks to tap into his memory. This would be the first place he'd look."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jack asked.

"I asked."

"Asked?"

"Yeah, you should try it sometime. You'd be surprised what you can learn."

"I don't suppose I could find out what Stenson really wants just by asking?" Jack teased. 

"I assume he wants Daniel and Gabriel."

"Yeah, but why try and coax us back to Earth? He had to know that we'd say 'no'. He's a jackass, but he's not stupid. Now our guard is up, they should have just stormed through the Gate and tried to take them by force."

"I'm sure that will be his next move."

"Good."

"Good?" Sam repeated.

"It'll give me a chance to kill him myself."

Sam smiled sadly and rested her head against his chest. Jack smoothed out her short hair while he tried to figure out what she was thinking about. He could tell that it was something that she knew she should talk about but didn't want to by the way she was suddenly tense. He put his hand under her jaw and tilted her head back a bit so that she was looking at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Carter, I know you better than that. This is not your 'nothing' face, in fact you don't even have one. You're always thinking of something. Now what is it?"

"I think Stenson wanted Gabriel to know that he was after him."

"Why?"

"That's the part I can't figure out."

"Have you tried asking Gabriel?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He told me he didn't know..." Sam trailed off.

"But..."

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure he was lying."

Jack knit his brow and moved Sam so that he could stand up. Sam looked up at him concerned as he went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Gabriel."

"Sir..."

"Carter, our situation is too dangerous for Gabriel to be hiding stuff from us." Jack growled. "I need to know now if we're even safe staying here or if we should leave before Stenson gets desperate."

"Bu..."

"Hey, you were the one who said I should start 'asking'."

"True...just make sure you ask nicely."

"Always."

Jack flashed Sam his best smile of false innocents. Even though she knew it just encouraged him she couldn't help but to chuckle. Suddenly absolved of all guilt Jack went off in search of Daniel. Jack check all of the usual spots where Daniel and Gabriel tended to hang out, but they weren't at any of them. 

Eventually Jack came across him by happenstance. He was wandering the hall with a half focused look about him. Daniel and Gabriel were clearly having an argument about something. Jack hung back and just watched for a minute. It was amusing to see Daniel animatedly gesturing in the air at no one.

"Gabriel, he has to want _something_ other than us." Daniel growled and then listened for a moment. "I don't know, I just get the feeling that he wasn't expecting to find us here. All that hogwash about reinstating Jack, giving me back my citizenship, clearly he thought of all of that up on the fly."

"Hogwash?" Jack repeated. 

Daniel jolted at the sound of Jack's voice. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest as though irritated.

"Who talks like that?" Jack teased.

"Gabriel just asked me the same question."

"It's a fair one. Where did that term even come from?"

"It refers to the garbage fed to pigs."

"So Stenson was insulting us?" Jack smiled.

"In a way, yeah. I mean you don't believe anything he said do you?"

"Not a word of it." Jack shrugged. "Have you two been wandering the halls all day yammering about this?"

"Not all day...I don't think."

"Daniel?"

"I guess I'm still not used to the shorter days, time seems to go by so fast. I easily lose track."

"What I've started losing track of is you. It took me nearly an hour to find you. Where do you and Gabriel go?"

"Nowhere special." Daniel answered instantly.

Jack looked Daniel over suspiciously. Just as Sam had been ninety-nine percent sure Gabriel had been lying to her, it felt as though Daniel was lying to him now. Actually, not so much lying as he just didn't seem to believe what he was saying. It was unnerving.

"Jack." Gabriel greeted "if you ever want to find us, it's simple."

Gabriel walked over to the wall and pressed his palm against it. 

"Sam?" Gabriel called.

"Gabriel?" Sam's voice responded.

"Yup."

"What's going on?"

"Just showing Jack how the intercom works."

"Ah." Sam chuckled. "Is he playing nice with you two?"

"So far."

Gabriel took his hand off the wall and turned a bright smile on Jack. However, his mirth quickly faded when he noticed the distrustful look he was getting. Jack noticed that he suddenly lost his focus for a minute and assumed he was listening to Daniel. 

"Daniel seems to think that you're still upset with him over Stenson."

"Right now I'm a little more worried about you and Stenson."

"What?"

"Gabriel what would Stenson be looking for here if not you?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Jack, he was in my mind, tearing my memories from me. It makes sense that he would come here. It may not look like it, but there is a lot of technology here."

"Weapons?"

"No. At least nothing out of the ordinary."

Jack's dark eyes turned to steal as he turned a penetrating glare on Gabriel. The Goa'uld shifted Daniel's weight uncomfortably and eventually cast his eyes to the floor. Jack stepped closer and waited until Gabriel looked up at him again.

"Gabriel, I've just started to like you..."

"Thank..."

"but I swear to God if I find you're hiding something I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Jack, don't do this to me. Please. Don't start mistrusting me now. For all we know that's exsactly what Stenson was trying to do. Drive a wedge between us to make me easier prey."

"I just can't shake the feeling that something more is happening here."

"I assure you anything and everything I do is in Daniel's best interests."

"I can't afford to play these word games, Gabriel." Jack hissed. "I have a new family to protect."

"So do I."

"What?"

"I've waited a long time for peace." Gabriel explained. "I will not hesitate to kill one more man to get it. Stenson's life means nothing to me."

"I guess we are on the same side."

"Forever and always."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam pressed her face into the cool damp towel that Jack had offered her. Even though she was deep into her fourth month of pregnancy she was still in the grip of violent morning sickness. Worse yet, it wasn't technically morning, in fact she'd just lost what little she'd managed to eat for dinner.

"Carter?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you?" Jack asked concerned. "You look like you're losing weight."

"A little." Sam admitted. "It's hard to keep anything down."

"We need to talk to Gabriel about this. You can't afford to lose anymore weight, this isn't normal."

"Normal...that would be asking for too much."

Jack's heart stumbled in it's rhythm at the brave smile Sam flashed him. She was obviously terrified, but she was still a solider at heart and he knew she'd take a bullet to the chest before admitting to any fear. Helping Sam to her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Come on, let's go find Gabriel."

"No, I think Gabriel and Daniel are having enough trouble right now. Besides Ishta told me that although this is a little unusual it's not time to panic yet."

"I see. When will it be time to panic?"

"I'll let you know."

"Yes, do that. Keep me posted, leave a memo on my desk or something."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam managed to actually laugh. She rubbed her belly in an attempt to sooth the tiny life that was keeping her ill. Ishta had assured her that the morning sickness was actually a good sign, it meant the child had fight. She said some of the healthiest children she'd ever seen came from mother's plagued by this sickness.

Jack noticed her protectively rubbing her stomach and smiled. It would be another month or so before she started showing, assuming she could over come the weight loss. Kneeling down Jack addressed her belly directly.

"Hey, what are the chances of you letting your mother have, and keep, some blue jell-o? You'll love it, I swear, it's great stuff...or so Carter tells me."

"Blue jell-o? There's blue jell-o here?"

"Sort of. Daniel, Gabriel and I have been working on it. It's that unnatural day-glow blue colour that you're so fond of, and it's certainly jell-o. However, there's still one little snag with it."

"It's turned into a sentient being with an IQ higher than the room temperature?"

"Not yet." Jack chuckled. "No, the problem is that it actually tastes like raspberries, rather than whatever the hell flavour 'blue raspberry' is supposed to be."

"Sounds good."

"Think you could stomach it?"

"I'll risk it."

"Thata girl."

They were half way to the kitchen when the sound of the Gate activating pricked their ears. Without a word they both turned towards the Gateroom and broke into a swift walk. When they got there they found that Teal'c and Ishta were already there, standing by the DHD. Jack walked up beside Teal'c.

"Earth?"

"Indeed."

"Can't they take a hint?" Jack sighed. 

The vortex lashed out at them just as Daniel and Gabriel joined the group. Jack noticed briefly that they were wet from what he assumed was a shower, but didn't think twice about it. Daniel came to stand beside them, already wearing the Niacine hand device.

"Gabriel, are you sure this is going to work?"

"It worked for thousands of years."

"Yes, but that was millions of years ago...I can't even get five good years out of a car anymore."

"Trust me, Jack."

"Alright."

Everyone did a bit of a double take when a team of three stepped out of the event horizon. For the first time they got a small taste of what it was like for all those civilizations to suddenly be facing a pack of well armed soldiers. Jack instantly noticed the emblems on their uniforms.

"SG-1?" Jack muttered to Daniel.

"Looks like we've been replaced." Daniel shrugged.

"Then why won't they let me stay retired?"

Jack didn't recognize any of the men and assumed they came from Area 51 stock. One held a Naquadah generator case which he set down so that he could pull out his radio. The other two trained their P-90s on Teal'c and Daniel since they were the only ones who had weapons.

"The area is secure, Sir." The new Colonel announced into his radio.

"Um... 'hello' to you too." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Gab..."

"It's fine, Jack."

When Stenson stepped through the Gate Jack narrowed his eyes in disgust. Jack separated himself from the rest of the group and walked around to stand in front of the Gate, just off the dais. Stenson caught sight of him and smiled brightly. 

"General!"

"Bite me, Stenson."

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"You're not a guest, you're a trespasser."

"Well you wouldn't hear me out last time."

"We're not coming back, so why don't you do us all a favour and just step back through the Gate."

"Very funny, Jack." Stenson smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the shimmering worm hole. "We both know that Gate travel is one-way."

"Yeah? So?"

Stenson's smile lost some of it's graciousness. He walked towards Jack purposefully. Standing his ground Jack just stared at him. Stenson was about two feet away when he suddenly collided with a flash of blue.

"Hey, Gabriel, you were right." Jack chuckled. "The force field does still work."

"Told you so."

"Still as arrogant as ever I see, Jack." Stenson snarled. "Let us cut through all of these unpleasantries and get to business."

"Yes, let's." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We demand that you step aside and allow us search this Temple."

"So...you don't want us back I take it?"

"If you give us no trouble we will not harm you." Stenson continued. "However I want you to know that I have been given permission from the highest level to use 'any means necessary' to obtain what we need."

"And what exactly is it that you 'need'?"

"Tha..."

"Listen to me, and listen well!" Gabriel's Goa'uld voice suddenly reverberated through the Gateroom. "You will leave this world and **never** return!"

Jack looked at Gabriel in shock. He had Daniel's face twisted into a mask of unbridled rage. Having given his orders Gabriel flashed his eyes a brilliant white and stared Stenson down with a look that might have the power to kill a weak hearted man. Stenson seemed to lose his bravado for a moment, but he quickly recovered. Careful of the force field he stepped as close as he could to Gabriel.

"You are no position to make demands."

"I am the Lord of all Idlewyld, as such I have the right to declare any action you take against her as an act of War." Gabriel spat. "Do not start a fight that you can not win."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Goa'uld."

"I am no mere Goa'uld. I am a more powerful enemy than you are capable of dealing with." Gabriel growled darkly. "I strongly suggest that you not test your boundaries with me. I will do anything to protect my home and my family."

"Family?" Stenson scoffed. "You have no family snake."

"That's where you're wrong." Daniel replied firmly. "You will find us just as loyal and willing to fight for him as he is for us."

"Do you even know who you protect, Dr. Jackson?" Stenson sneered. 

"A far better man than you."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"A brief look into Gabriel's past does not mean you know him."

"Clearly hosting him hasn't made you any more of an expert. You are too quick to see the good in everyone, Dr. Jackson." Stenson smiled and looked around. "Colonel Knutson..."

"Yes, Sir?" The Colonel answered.

"Fire up the generator, dial us out of here. Be sure you and your men keep to the side when the vortex forms."

"Yes, Sir."

Already out of range of the swirling vortex Stenson turned his attention back to Daniel and Gabriel. They stared each other down, neither one even blinking. The hand that wore the Niacine device twitched, but he made no move to kill.

"Lord of Idlewyld, I'll give you twenty-four hours to deactivate this force shield and stand aside while we conduct our business."

"And if I don't?" Gabriel snarled.

"Then I'll tell your 'family' who you really are."

"They know who I am."

"Then why are you trembling?"

"From barely contained rage." 

"Daniel...has Gabriel even shown you the writing on the wall?"

Gabriel couldn't control the look of shock that flashed over his features.

"I didn't think so." Stenson chuckled. "Twenty-four hours."

With a new event horizon established Stenson and his team walked back through and disappeared. Daniel stared at the vacant Gate for a moment without moving.

"Writing on the wall." Daniel muttered to himself. "Gabriel, what did he mean by that?"

_"Nothing."_

"He must have meant something by it. I keep having this dream..."

_"Dan..."_

"There is this wall, but it's not really a wall, it's a door."

_"It's just a dream, Daniel."_

"Actually, it's more like a nightmare."

_"The only nightmare here is Stenson."_

"What are we going to do about him?"

_**"If he comes back,"**_ Gabriel and Jack answered in unison._** "I'm going to kill him." **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"So...what's all this about 'I'll tell them who you really are'?"

"It's nothing, Jack."

"Some how I doubt that 'nothing' is Stenson's only card to play. Why would he make an empty threat like that?"

"To annoy me." Gabriel grumbled. 

"If that's the truth when he comes back in a day we simply won't lower the shield. Problem solved. Right?"

Gabriel didn't answer right away. He looked to Sam and she smiled sadly. Daniel mentally yawned, not having gotten much sleep the night before. All in all he didn't seem overly worried about Stenson. Gabriel wished he had the same confidence.

"Gabriel?" Jack asked. "Any reason we can't just keep the shield up? Or better yet set it close enough to splatter him the next time he comes through?"

"Sam..." Gabriel trailed off, hoping she'd explain.

"Sir, Idlewyld is relatively close to Earth."

"How close?"

"Well within the Prometheus's range. They could be here in a matter of months."

"And do we have something here worth making the trip for?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Daniel and I."

"Thinking awfully highly of ourselves aren't we?"

"Stenson knows that I can tap into the Ancient Knowledge locked in Daniel's mind."

"And how does he know that?"

"Because he watched me do it in my memories."

Jack pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration. Gabriel kept his eyes cast to the floor as ashamed of divulging information to Stenson. In his younger days he would have been able to fight something as simple as a memory disk. However even thousands of years after his torments he still had never fully recovered his strength.

"Can I talk to Daniel about this?" Jack sighed.

"Only if you want me to wake him up."

"He fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...he's not worried about all this?"

"No. He doesn't believe that your government is willing to spend the billions of dollars it would take to come here and launch an attack."

"What do you think?"

"Personally, I'm surprised he's not on his way here already."

"You think Stenson's that desperate?" Sam asked.

"Not desperate...smart."

"Whoa, hold the phone there..." Jack growled.

"Jack, never, ever, ever underestimate your enemy." Gabriel interrupted. "He's seen more of Daniel's past than you have, he's glimpsed the power of the Ancient Knowledge, he knows that I hold the key to immortality itself. No matter what you may think of him, he is a cunning foe."

"He certainly gave me enough rope to hang myself with." Jack muttered in agreement.

"Exactly, don't think it was pure chance that enabled him to swoop in take over the SGC the second you slipped up."

"O'Neill," Teal'c suddenly spoke up "I suggest that you allow me to kill this man the next time he steps through the Stargate."

"As much as I relish the idea, T, now that I hear we're in striking distance of Earth I really don't think we should be murdering American Military. No matter how much I may hate him personally."

"I do not understand. This is not slaughter, it is self-defense."

"The government won't see it that way. And if it is one thing that will push the Brass into giving the Prometheus the 'go ahead' it would be seeing us as a threat and getting a little revenge to boot."

"Particularly since Stenson is the son of a Senator." Sam added.

"He is?" Jack asked. "Which state?"

"California."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, he has some serious pull in the White House."

"No wonder Stenson made it so far."

"O'Neill, what is our plan?" Teal'c demanded.

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "For right now Carter and I are going to get some jell-o, then I suggest we all just sleep on it."

"Jell-o?" Teal'c replied with a raised eye-brow.

"There's always room for jell-o, T." Jack smiled. 

"I do not see how that solves our problem."

"Push comes to shove we can always leave Idlewyld." Jack shrugged. "Stenson can't search the whole Galaxy for us."

Gabriel nodded sadly, fearing that it was going to come to exactly that. Sam stepped up and gave him and encouraging hug before leaving with Jack. Teal'c glared at Gabriel for a moment before taking Ishta's hand and leading her away. Gabriel looked around the empty Gateroom and sighed.

"Your mercy has really messed things up, Daniel." Gabriel said to himself. "Not that it's your fault. It's mine. I should have been stronger when he was prying around in my memories. I just...I just didn't have much fight left in me."

Leaving the Gateroom Gabriel began to stalk the halls of his home. He didn't even know why he so desperately wanted to stay here, to build a new life here. The stone was soaked in memories only a few of them good.

"I gave in to Stenson too quickly. I honestly didn't think I was going to survive and I didn't want to suffer any more than I had to. I'm sorry, I should have known you'd come save me."

Daniel was a lot easier to talk to when he was sleeping. Gabriel had wanted to talk to him about Stenson ever since he discovered that the man was still alive. He had wanted to tell him just how much the Area 51 man knew. But he'd never found the courage. 

Gabriel dragged his hands through his hair compulsively. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Looking up he stared at the barrier in his way.

"Oh no." Gabriel breathed in horror. "Daniel...I...I'm so sorry..."

Before him was the ornately etched white wall. Gabriel reached out and touched the script just to make sure that it was real, that he had actually ended up here. When the right symbol was pressed and it sensed that Gabriel's blood was near it started to glow. Gabriel jerked his hand away and tears slipped from his eyes.

"You haven't been leading us here...I have."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sam tossed in bed for the hundredth time. She simply couldn't sleep, and no amount of laying here was going to help. She went to get up and Jack automatically draped his arm over her. After a moment of thought she pulled her pillow out from under her head.

Working carefully not to wake Jack she slipped the pillow under his arm to replace herself. Easing out of bed she looked back as Jack drew the pillow closer. She smiled as he nuzzled the inanimate object and continued to sleep peacefully.

Dressed in a white floor length dress-like night gown Sam wandered the halls. She was hoping that a short walk might help her sleep. After half an hour she decided to visit the center garden and get some fresh midnight air.

Half way to the giant petrified tree a distinct foul odour twitched Sam's nose. She froze and sniffed delicately at the still night air. There was no mistaking the scent and it filled her with a sudden anxiety. 

Sam slunk through the darkened forest quietly. When the pungent smell became unbearably strong she crouched down and approached the clearing around the ancient tree, keeping to the cover of the shadows. 

Gabriel sat at the base of the tree with tear stains streaking his face. In his right hand was a knife like device that used high heat to cut through Naquadah and other dense materials. She recalled the blade usually glowing white when activated, but now it gave off an angry red instead. She watched in horror as he gripped the red hot blade with his left hand. 

Gabriel grit his teeth together and growled in pain as the heat seared his palm. The distinct scent of charring flesh that Sam had smelt before filled the air once again. He released the blade and panted against the self inflicted pain. After a few seconds he started again by pressing against Daniel's wrist. 

Brought to tears once again by the severe burn Gabriel began trembling. He put the heat-knife down and dug his fingers into the blistered and broken flesh until he whimpered. Standing up slowly Sam stepped into the clearing. 

"Gabriel..."

"Sam!" Gabriel cried in alarm and tried to hide his hand. "I...I didn't expect... What are you doing here?"

"If you hadn't wanted me to find you wouldn't have come here. Right?"

Gabriel didn't answer. He just bowed his head. Sam sat down in front of Gabriel and picked up the small Niacine healing device that was sitting besides him. She held out her hand in a silent request for his injured hand. She healed the burns, but did not release his hand.

"It's the only thing that makes you feel better, isn't it?" Sam asked softly.

"Wha...what?"

"The pain, mutilating yourself." Sam sighed. "I've seen it before." 

"Ki'ya..."

"That's right. Physical pain is a lot easier to deal with than emotional. The real question is: why aren't you letting Daniel help you?"

"He has problems of his own."

"Gabriel, you're his biggest problem at the moment."

"No, he's...he's sleeping, he can't feel any of this." Gabriel whimpered. "I swear, I don't want to hurt him."

"But you are. He's always tired, he's becoming less and less focused, just because he's 'asleep' in his mind doesn't mean his body is getting rest. You may not want to hurt him...but, Gabriel...you just burnt a hole in his wrist."

"I told you, he can't feel it."

"Maybe not physically, but you two are blended and anything causing you enough psychological pain to cause you to do this is going to affect him."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Gabriel...what's wrong? What aren't you telling us?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, to deny that he was hiding anything. However he quickly fell apart. Sam reached out and pulled him into a comforting embrace as he began weeping. Now that he had started he couldn't seem to stop.

"We can't help you if you don't let us."

Gabriel forced himself under control. After taking a few deep breaths he pulled away from Sam. He finally looked her in the eye and she could see the stress in his tired eyes. She waited for him to speak and eventually he did.

"Do you know what the single most painful moment of my life was? It wasn't being experimented on by the Ancients, or being tortured by my children, not even the millions of years stuck in stasis...it was when Daniel demanded that I leave him just before Neith took you. It was the thought that he was so angry at me that he wasn't going to take me back. That I was going to lose my second chance with him."

"Are you still afraid that you're going to?"

Gabriel just nodded.

"Why?"

"I...I've...I've been hiding something from him, from all of you."

"Something that Stenson knows?"

Gabriel nodded again.

"There is an easy way to solve this."

"I...I know." Gabriel sighed. 

Sam forced a smile and Gabriel did the same. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. A more genuine smile broke across Gabriel's features. He looked around the dark forest and got to his feet. He held his hand out to help Sam up as well.

"I think I need to show you something." 

"What about Daniel?"

"I...I would like to show you first." Gabriel said shakily.

"Alright."

Gabriel still hesitated so Sam took his hand. He smiled again even though tears were still slipping from his reddened eyes. They walked through the hallways in a seemingly aimless pattern. They eventually came to a hallway that Sam knew was a dead end.

Turning down the dead ended hall Gabriel brought Sam to the delicately carved wall. For a few minutes Gabriel just stared at the symbols vacantly. Sam could feel Gabriel beginning to tremble as they stood in front of the wall.

"What does it say?"

"It's a promise." Gabriel replied.

"A promise?"

"To do whatever it takes to win the War."

Before Sam could ask anymore questions about the writing on the wall Gabriel reached out and began pressing the symbols. Sam couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped as the wall began to glow. The edges of a door became illuminated and it slid up into the ceiling.

Sam stepped into the adjoining room before Gabriel could find the courage to do so. The air in the room had a stale scent to it, even though there was no dust. The walls of the small room were lined with darkened glass panels that reminded her of Ancient technology.

The center of the room held a crystalline blue structure that looked more like a work of art than anything else to Sam. It was taller than she was. It had a slightly convex face to it, with several softly arching projections. It took her a moment to realize that it was shaped to hold the contours of the human on their back. If it had been tilted the other way it may even be comfortable to lay on. 

"Please don't touch it." Gabriel said even though she hadn't even attempted to. 

"What is it?"

"I built it to...to..." Gabriel stopped and pulled his trembling hands through his hair. "To gain information, to help us win the War...or at least that's what I always told myself."

"Is this some sort of memory device?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"A torture device. I...I created this to torture Ancients."

"Gab..."

"There was a time when there was no worse fate in the Galaxy for an Ancient than falling into my hands." Gabriel whispered as tears silently traced down his face. "I used this to break so many men. There was one man in particular who crossed my paths more times that I care to count."

"Stenson?"

"No, Jack."

"What? But I saw him with you, when I was reliving Leena's memories. You and Kiev were allies, you were friends."

"That was hundreds of life times after our first meeting. He never realized it, but for thousands of years we were the bitterest of enemies. For the longest time I hated him more than any other creature alive."

"You blamed him for the War?"

"I blamed him for driving the original Gabriel insane."

"What?"

"Jack built the weapon on Dakara."

"He couldn't have."

"Not on his own of course, but it was his project, his plan. After the Ancients wiped out two entire planets to get to me I swore that nothing like that would ever happen again. That they'd be too fearful of me to try it again, and that I'd know all of their secrets." 

Gabriel stared vacantly at the floor as he continued his story. "It took me hundreds of years to realize that I had become the monster that the Ancients sought to destroy. Before I had always seen myself as a liberator, and I was, but everything changed after Dakara. I lost Gabriel, and from there I lost myself."

Sam wasn't sure what to do as Gabriel sank down to his knees and hid his face in his hands. She watched him as he cried bitterly until he was struggling for breath. Eventually she knelt down next to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He took his hands away from his face, but he wouldn't look at her.

"It's okay Gabriel, it was a long time ago. You're not that person anymore. You not only made peace with Kiev, but you've saved Jack's life several times this time around. "

"I used to seek out his incarnations..." Gabriel admitted through his tears as though he hadn't even heard her. "For nearly a thousand years I saw his soul as a threat. It took me so long to realize that he had changed as time and lives past. I was determined to stay a step ahead of him...to punish him for what had happened on Dakara."

"Gab..."

"As a result...I tortured Jack to death countless times." 

Sam automatically recoiled from him, taking her hands off his shoulders. Gabriel looked as though he had been expecting her reaction, and yet had still been hurt by it. He was too weary to cry anymore, but he looked as though he was about to pass out from the pain of admitting to what he had done. 

It took Sam a moment to process everything. In the end she smiled sympathetically and took his hands in her own. Gabriel didn't seemed cheered by the gesture.

"Gabriel, listen to me. I'm sure he will forgive you for your past."

"Even if Jack does forgive me...it still doesn't change the real problem."

"The 'real problem'?"

"I don't deserve to share Daniel's life." Gabriel sighed.

"Why don't you let him decide that?"

"I'm too afraid to tell him the truth."

"Then you don't deserve him." Sam replied icily.

"Samantha..."

"Gabriel, if you can't trust Daniel with your past...why should he trust you with his future?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Daniel woke up with a dull headache. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He'd woken from yet another terrifying nightmare than he suspected wasn't his own. He was trying to be patient with Gabriel, but his tolerance with the Goa'uld's unwillingness to ask for help was starting to wear thin.

_"Daniel..."_

"Gabriel, I don't feel so good."

_"I know...I'm sorry."_

"What's happening?"

_"We've...uh...we've had a rough night."_

"We have?"

_"Yes."_ Gabriel sighed.

"Care to tell me about it?" Daniel asked in a tone that was not exactly a question.

_"Daniel...I..."_ Gabriel paused._ "Can we talk a walk?"_

"Do you have a destination in mind?"

_"I do. But I'm sure if you just start walking...you'll find your own way there."_

"If you say so."

Daniel swung his legs off the bed, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold marble floor. He wasn't surprised to be fully dressed, it was obvious to him that Gabriel had been up and about all night. It was still dark, but the sun would be up soon.

Gabriel was unusually quiet as they wandered the pre-dawn halls. Daniel could sense his anxious mood, but didn't say anything about it. He had a feeling that this quiet moment wasn't going to last long. 

_"I knew you'd find your way."_ Gabriel said suddenly.

Daniel stopped and looked up at the dead end that he had come to. He shivered with what he thought was just a moment of deja vue. He reached up and pressed his hand against the back of his neck. Gabriel was trembling beneath his skin. Daniel was starting to have trouble breathing as Gabriel's fear washed into his veins.

"This is what Stenson was threatening you with. The writing on the wall...he meant that literally."

_"Yes."_

"What does it say?"

_"You tell me. Something tells me you can translate this."_

Daniel reached out and ran his fingers across the indented surface of the carved letters. The alien script had a familiar form to it, but he couldn't quite pin down why. The longer he stared at it the more sense the configuration of the sweeping lines made. It had been a long time since he'd had a chance to translate anything and he found it very comforting to be back in his element again.

"It's beautiful, the letters themselves are art."

_"Only you would say something like that, Daniel."_ Gabriel chuckled softly.

"This is important...you carved this by hand..."

_"Yes. Please, read it."_

"'The beginning'..." Daniel began to read "'The beginning no longer...matters. It is misplaced'...no, that's not right that word is 'lost'. 'It is lost'. 'Only one even remembers the spark that became the flame that has...engulfed all of life. The one promises never to forget.' Is that you, Gabriel?"

_"Yes."_

"'However, the memory is unimportant. It is the end that matters now. It is all that matters. The...blood...'" Daniel concentrated harder on the script. "'The blood of the enemy is...tainted'?"

_"Poison."_ Gabriel corrected.

"'The blood of the enemy is poison, we must not...drink deeply. Lest we poison ourselves.'" Daniel ran his hands over the next sentence. "However, it must be...tasted. That's not quite right. Let's see... 'However, someone must taste it'. 'I...um...honour'? No, 'promise'...right?"

_"That's right."_

"'I promise to drink oceans, every last drop if it is needed, until the end, until we are free. I will end this at any cost to myself...at any cost to others. Any cost.'."

_"'Any cost'."_ Gabriel repeated in disgust._ "It is no wonder my children grew up to be monsters."_

"Gabriel, the nightmares I've been having..."

_"They're not nightmares, Daniel, they're are my memories."_

Daniel brushed away a tear that suddenly slipped down his cheek. Sighing deeply Daniel reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck, not knowing how else to calm the whimpering Goa'uld. Daniel staggered back as Gabriel suddenly flooded his mind with the entire truth.

The memories of the past assaulted him as Gabriel recklessly opened his mind to Daniel. In the span of a few minutes Daniel witnessed the breaking and death of so many Ancients that he felt his own sanity slipping away. The visions were flashing so quickly that he couldn't make any sense of any of it.

"Gabriel!" Daniel cried in panic. "Stop, please, that's enough!"

_"I'm sorry...I...I just wanted you to know what I've done." _Gabriel whispered._ "I wanted to believe that I did it for the better good, the suffering of the enemy would save the lives of my Niacine family."_

"What made you stop?"

_"Stop?"_

"You became friends with Jack or rather 'Kiev', you almost brought a peaceful end to the War, you stopped torturing people. Why?"

_"Because...because it...it wasn't working...it wasn't worth it. I was just making things worse. It took another thousand years to even begin to reverse the damage I'd done, to bring the two sides together rather than trying to tear them apart. The War could have ended so much sooner, with so much less pain and death, if I had just lived my life according to Gabriel's morals rather than my own."_

Gabriel fell silent once again. Daniel was still trying to sort everything out when he felt the Goa'uld slipping from the back of his neck. It was reflex for him to reach up and stop him.

"Where are you going?"

_"You can't still want to host me."_

"Well...I don't approve of what happened." Daniel admitted. "But I can understand."

_"You can?"_ Gabriel asked in shock.

"Gabriel, you were in the middle of an intergalactic war that had been raging for a thousand years. After all that blood shed I can understand you taking drastic measures to try and end it. I can't even say for a fact that I wouldn't have done the same."

_"That's the thing, I know for a fact that you wouldn't."_ Gabriel sighed._ "I had suggested this tactic to Gabriel before and he always refused. It wasn't until after he went insane that I was free to do this. I even hid it from Leena."_

"It's in the past now."

_"Stenson messing around in my memories has brought so much of it back for me."_

"Well, hopefully telling me the truth will help ease your conscious and stop our nightmares. Besides, I'm fairly sure that half a millennium of torture at the hands of the Goa'uld and countless years in stasis is punishment enough."

_"So...you really can accept this aspect of my past?"_

"You have redeemed yourself, Gabriel, and you deserve a second chance."

_"Thank you, Daniel."_

Daniel chuckled as Gabriel seemed to purr. It was an odd sensation. Taking a deep breath Daniel found himself exhausted. He hadn't slept well in days. He stretched out his back.

"Gabriel, I think we should both go back to bed."

_"Daniel, you really are taking all of this...well...really well."_

"I have to admit that this isn't the secret I thought you were keeping from me, and as sick as it sounds to say, this comes as a relief."

_"A relief? To find out that I was capable of torture? What did you think was going on?"_

"I...uh...I was afraid that you were going to tell me that there was a fifty percent chance that Sam's was ours."

_"What?! How...how could you think that?"_

"When Sam was first hosting Ki'ya you 'attacked' her several times, my memories of all of that are sketchy at best. I was terrified that..."

_"No!"_ Gabriel cried in horror._ "I would **never**..." _

"Jack would say the same, and yet it happened anyway."

_"Jack** is** the father."_ Gabriel said firmly._ "Besides, don't you think Sam would have approached you with this if there was any chance it was you and not Jack?"_

"Not if she didn't know."

_"What?"_

"Gabriel, you've been erasing my memory...you could have just as easily erased hers."

Gabriel was speechless until Daniel chuckled.

_"H...ho...how..."_

"I'm not stupid, Gabriel, I can keep track of time, and I can tell when I lose some of it."

_"Why...why didn't you say something?"_ Gabriel sputtered.

"I was giving you some time to tell me what was going on yourself."

_"And if I hadn't?"_

"I wasn't concerned about that."

_"Why not?"_

"Because I knew you would." Daniel smiled sadly. "You can't help someone until they want your help. I figured it wouldn't take long until you wanted it, so I was willing to wait." 

_"You trust me that much?"_

"You don't think that I'd hand over all of the Knowledge of the Ancients to just any Goa'uld, do you?"

_"I never thought of that."_

"Which is why you deserve to be here." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I get the feeling that something has come between us?"

"It has."

"I knew this would happen eventually." Jack sighed sadly.

"Well...it's easily fixed."

"I don't know..."

"Have you become that attached to my pillow?"

"Things are going very well between us." Jack teased. "The pillow doesn't back talk, never tries to undermine my authority. She the perfect companion..."

Chuckling Sam wrestled the pillow she had slipped into Jack's arms away from him. Throwing the pillow over his face she pretended to smother him with it. Jack retaliated by reaching up and tickling her sides. Laughing against the merciless attack Sam was forced to release the pillow.

"No fair!" Sam gasped breathlessly. "No tickling!"

Free of the pillow Jack rolled Sam onto her back, pinning her wrists above her head. Sam smiled and accepted a gentle kiss. Jack laid down on his side next to her and traced his hand down to her stomach. The usually washboard surface of Sam's stomach was just starting to round out. 

"You know if you can't sleep, you can wake me up. You don't need to slip off like a thief in the night."

"I just needed some fresh air."

"This nausea is getting out of hand."

"Actually..." Sam knit her brow, she slipped her hand under Jack's to rub her own stomach. "All of a sudden, I feel fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I feel better than I have since we came to Idlewyld."

"That's great."

"But...a little strange. Don't you think?"

"If there is one thing I've learned it's that pregnant women are strange, if not down right crazy."

Sam chuckled and shoved Jack away. She went to get out of bed, but Jack hauled her back. She struggled playfully against him, but eventually gave in. Embracing her the same way he had the pillow he nuzzled her neck and sighed. Sam waited for Jack to release her, however five minutes later he seemed to have gone back to sleep.

"Daylight's burning, Sir."

"So what?" Jack muttered.

"We should get up."

"If we stay here we won't have to deal with Stenson. Even better, if we stay here we won't have to deal with Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"He's clearly hiding something from us."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep last night."

Jack sat up and listened attentively to Sam as she explained everything that had happened during the night. Gabriel had promised her that he was going to tell Daniel as soon as he woke up so she saw no harm in telling Jack herself. 

As she told the convoluted story Jack listened without expression. When she was done Jack thought about what she had said. She could always tell when he was taking something seriously because he didn't instantly have something to say. 

"Do you believe him?" Jack asked bluntly.

"I don't see why he would lie about something like this."

"Perhaps to hide a worse secret."

"I can't think of anything worse in his mind. After everything Daniel's been through, after everything Gabriel himself has been through, I can see where Gabriel wouldn't want anyone to know that there was a time that he was the torturer not the victim."

"It was so long ago, why would he think that we'd still care?"

"Gabriel doesn't see time the same way we do."

"I suppose. Still...do you really believe that I build the weapon on Dakara? Sounds a little far fetched."

"Did I ever tell you what the translation on the wall at Dakara said before it was turned into the combination?"

"Never."

''Three days to the chicken'."

"Hmm...well, that does sound like something I'd say." Jack mused.

"Honestly, when I translated it...I thought of you."

"Alright, let's say it's all true," Jack sighed in defeat "Daniel's _not_ going to take this well, you know how he gets."

"He's changed."

"Some things never change."

"All we can do is wait and see."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. He laid back down and pulled the covers up over his head. When Sam went to get up Jack reached out and caught her wrist to pull her back.

"Let's stay in bed."

"Sir?"

"That way we won't have to deal with Stenson, Gabriel **or** Daniel."

"What about Teal'c?"

"He's okay, I've got no problems with Teal'c."

"I meant it isn't fair to leave him to deal with everyone."

"Hey...life's not fair."

"Which is why you're going to have to deal with this sometime."

"Later." Jack muttered.

"And until then?"

The covers finally came down and Jack flashed her a lupine grin. Lifting up the sheets Jack invited her to join him. Sam flushed, but she couldn't help the mischievous smile that spread across her face as well. 

"Maybe life's not so unfair after all, eh?" Sam chuckled.

"Not right now. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If Daniel kicks Gabriel out, promise me you won't host him."

"You still don't trust Gabriel?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not interested in sharing." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"You look...well rested."

"Jack, there's no need to walk on eggshells." Daniel sighed. "Gabriel told me everything."

"Ah, I see. And?"

"And what?"

"And everything is okay?"

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"That's what I said." 

"I do not see time the way you do." Gabriel informed.

"And that's exactly what Carter said." Jack chuckled. 

"She knows me well. How is she feeling?"

"Chowing down as we speak." Jack beamed. "I don't think she's stopped eating all day. She has a lot of lost meals to make up for."

Daniel smiled and looked around the beautiful center garden. After last nights confessions Gabriel had asked if they could spend some time out here. He stepped up to the edge of the medium sized pond. It wasn't long before a few dozen iridescent fish swam up to the edge and began mouthing at the surface in anticipation of being fed. 

"These guys would be way too easy to catch," Jack complained "they'd defeat the whole purpose of fishing."

"They are not actually fish." Gabriel knelt down and put his hand in the water and one of 'fish' swam right through it. "They don't even need to be in the water."

"Whoa! What are they?"

"Innocent creatures that evolved from energy rather than matter."

"If they just energy why do they stay here?"

"They feel safe."

"Are they?"

Standing back up Daniel took control and sighed heavily. Jack watched as he listened to whatever Gabriel had to say. Daniel nodded and looked to Jack.

"Gabriel says that there is a good chance that they aren't." Daniel admitted. "He thinks if we turn Stenson away that his next step will be to bring the Prometheus here."

"No. I don't believe that. The government is not going to give him the green light to come all this way for a simple torture device that may or may not even still work."

"It's more powerful than that, Jack." Gabriel said. "If it is use correctly that device has the ability to transfer everything someone knows directly into the mind of someone else. I constructed it before I realized that I could take hosts other than Gabriel and learn what they know."

"I thought you were a little too smart...even for an ancient snake."

"I only used that capability once, so that I could ensure that the weapon on Dakara would not be used again."

"So you think Stenson will do whatever it takes to get this thing so that he can use it on himself with you and Daniel?"

"He has already tasted some of my knowledge and it can be a very addictive thing. A man like him lusts for power."

"I can't believe she was right." Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"My sixth grade teacher, she was always babbling on about how knowledge was power. Can't say I ever really believed her. I was more into guns being power."

"Well you know what they say: 'the pen is mightier than the sword'."

"'Pen is'? Man...I've been misreading that quote all these years too."

Daniel furrowed his brow. He didn't understand the joke until Gabriel pointed it out to him by placing the two words together. Rolling his eyes Daniel shook his head, but couldn't help a quick chuckle. Looking around the garden once more Daniel could feel Gabriel's sudden sadness.

"Daniel? Something wrong?"

"Gabriel doesn't want to leave."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. How long would we have if Stenson manages to get permission to make the trip?"

"About three months."

"Plenty of time. Of course we should probably destroy that thing just in case."

"It doesn't really matter." Gabriel said. "I am the only one who can operate it."

"Does Stenson know that?"

"I am not sure. However he does know that I have the knowable to rebuild it, so destroying the device is an unnecessary risk."

"Risk?"

"It could explode if taken apart."

"Explode how?"

"The entire planet would be turned into dust."

"Man, Gabriel, when you build something you don't screw around."

"No he doesn't." Daniel smiled. "Come on, speaking of Stenson he's due any minute now."

"Oh boy."

Making their way into the Idlewyld Gateroom Jack and Daniel found that Teal'c was already there. With his staff weapon in hand he stood like a guard outside Buckingham Palace. Daniel walked over to where Gabriel kept his hand device and slipped it on.

"Hey, T, where's Ishta?"

"She is with Samantha, they are...chatting."

"'Chatting?'" Jack repeated.

"I believe that is the term Samantha Carter used."

"I was unaware that Carter 'chatted'."

"Get any two women together, no matter what species, and they will chat." Sam's voice suddenly entered the conversation.

Sam and Ishta joined the others. Daniel noticed the way Jack seemed to completely lose focus whenever she came into the room. He always had to some extent, but when they were both still in the Air Force he had done a much better job at hiding it. 

No longer needing to hide Jack reached out and caught Sam around the waist. As he pulled her closer the Gate began to dial in. Jack grit his teeth together in frustration. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek encouragingly.

"Let's just kill him." Jack suggested.

"You were the one who was arguing against that last time." Daniel pointed out.

"I've changed my mind."

"I will gladly strike him down for you, O'Neill."

"We can't just murder people to solve our problems, it will only cause more in the end." 

"Daniel, just because you're right doesn't mean you shouldn't keep it to yourself once in a while." Jack grumbled.

Daniel shrugged. The Gate opened and two uniformed men armed with a Naquadah generator stepped through. After looking around they radioed the all clear to Stenson. He stepped through in his full General dress blues. 

Stenson confidently made his way to the very edge of where he knew the force field was. His eyes slid up and down both Sam's and Ishta's bodies and he smiled arrogantly. 

Releasing Sam Jack rushed up to the barrier and swung his fist at Stenson's face. There was a satisfying crack and spray of blood as Stenson reeled back. After recovering Stenson calmly drew out a white handkerchief and dabbed at the slow ooze of blood dripping from his lip. He reached out and his hand came in contact with the solid energy field.

"One way force field...cute." Stenson smiled.

"It means we can shoot you without you being able to do the same."

"Jack, we both know if you had it in you to kill a fellow officer you would have done so by now. So, drop this force field and let's just get this over with."

"I honestly don't understand what makes you think you have any right to be here."

"Well, you and ex-Colonel Carter here are wanted for treason and desertion respectively."

"Good luck extraditing us from another planet."

"Honestly, I could care less if you two stay here for the rest of time screwing one another."

Jack went to attack Stenson again, but Gabriel reached out and stopped him. There was no sense in allowing this to turn into a brawl. Gabriel stood between Jack and Stenson. The shield between them shimmered and then vanished.

"What are you doing?" Stenson asked suspiciously.

"I am 'getting this over with'." Gabriel shrugged. "Come...take whatever you'd like."

"You must have told them."

"Yes. And I have something now that you will never have."

"And what would that be?"

"Their forgiveness. There is now nothing you can say, there is nothing you can hold over me. You are powerless. So if you still feel the need to invade my peaceful home, if you still feel justified in striping me of my rights for your own means, go ahead. As long as you make no move to harm anyone living here I will do nothing to stop you."

Gabriel stepped to the side and gestured for Stenson to explore around. Jack noticed that Gabriel made sure that Stenson could see the hand device that he was wearing. Stenson narrowed his eyes to slits.

"The device is useless without you, isn't it?" Stenson growled.

"You are correct."

"I should have known."

"Yes, you should have."

Stenson stared at Gabriel for a long minute before glancing over his shoulder at the two men he'd brought with him. He ordered them away from the Gate and walked over to the DHD. Jack didn't like the ease at which Stenson dialed back to Earth. Silently he ordered the two men back through the Gate. 

"Jack, we need to talk."

"No we don't. Just follow your boys through the Gate and forget this whole ordeal."

"Can I ask a favour of you, Jack?"

"Ask away, I can't promise results."

"For the next five minutes, I need you to be the General you used to be. I need you to put aside our personal differences and listen to what I have to say."

"Five minutes, starting now." 

"I have no doubt that Denahe told you about Osama."

"He did."

"Well, disturbingly enough we've learned that he is no mastermind. He was nothing more than a figurehead. A public face for a larger terrorist network than we ever thought could have existed."

"What does this have to do with us?" Jack spat. "The last time I checked the US Government revoked my best friend's citizenship and charged me with treason. We are living in exile, the military's problems are no longer our problems."

"Jack, we're not talking about the military, I am talking about America. Another attack on our soil is in the works, the chatter is getting so loud we can't tell which direction it is going to come from. We have five of the top men in custody, but they are worthless to us."

"Stenson, enough sidestepping. What do you want?"

"Bottom line, Jack, we _need_ to know what these men know. They are more than willing to suffer and die for their twisted cause. Conventional torture has gained us nothing. We nee..."

"Conventional torture?" Daniel interrupted. "The Government has a 'convention' for this sort of thing?"

"Don't play coy with me, Jackson." Stenson hissed. "While you and your merry bunch here were traipsing around the Galaxy making friends we have been on Earth fighting the real war."

"Real war?" Daniel frothed. "You arroga..."

"Daniel, not now, please." Jacks sighed. "Stenson, level with me, are we looking to prevent another 9/11?"

"Without question. While you've been 'away' we've lost two Embassies to suicide bombers and there are currently seven American, four British, and two Canadian hostages. Not just military either, but journalists and peace workers as well. The men we are holding know where they are, and at least one of them must know the plans for the next major attack."

"I am _**not**_ torturing these men for information for you." Gabriel snarled suddenly. "I have fought and ended my war, I will not get involved in another one."

"Gabriel," Jack said gently "what if...what if you just took them as hosts for a few minutes. You'd know everything they did."

"I am not skilled at taking unwilling hosts."

"Jack, you can't ask this of Gabriel." Daniel added.

"This is important. Please."

"I would even be willing to bring them to you." Stenson said.

"No. I do not want your prisoners in my house."

"Then come back with me. I will provide official papers that ensure your status, Dr. Jackson's citizenship, a full pardon for both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, and a promise of safe return."

"Your promises and paper mean nothing to me."

"You will be allowed to bring your hand weapon."

Gabriel narrowed Daniel's azure eyes into angry slits. He glanced around the room before bringing his eyes back to Stenson. Flashing his eyes bright white Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will agree to this on one condition." Gabriel's Goa'uld voice reverberated through the Gateroom.

"And what would that be?"

"You will agree to host me."

"What?!"

"I will not risk placing Daniel in your hands. He stays here, you will transport me."

"No." Stenson said firmly. "Jackson can stay here, but we will bring a container for you."

"I will not be placed in cage like an animal. You will host me or there is no deal."

"I can't do that."

"You expect me to trust you, when you will not trust me?"

"I'm not the one who is a Goa'uld."

"Stenson, you're more of a snake than Gabriel." Jack hissed. 

"This is the only way I will help you." Gabriel insisted. 

"I will not host you."

"Then the information must not be important to you."

"It means everything, but I can not allow you to take me as host. National Security."

"Bullshi..." Jack started

"You are willing to torture someone else," Gabriel interrupted "but refuse to subject yourself to the same treatment?"

"You won't let me go..."

"That's the risk you'll have to take."

"No."

"Then this negotiation is over."

"I will have you know that I have full permission to take Idlewyld by force if necessary. That includes taking you and any of your allies."

"Are you threatening my family?"

"Yes, I am."

"Leave!" Gabriel roared. "If you return I will show you how difficult it is to take this world by force."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am."

"You don't fool me, Gabriel. You have no fight left in you."

"Daniel has plenty left for us both."

"We shall see." Stenson growled as he stepped up to the still open Gate. "By the order of the President of the United State of America, war is officially declared upon Idlewyld."

"You can't do that." Jack snarled.

"I think you'll find that I can." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"What if...what if we met on a neutral planet somewhere?"

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Carter, I'm just thinking out loud."

"You really want Gabriel to help Stenson, don't you?"

"No." Jack said firmly. "No, never. I have no desire to help Stenson. America on the other hand..."

Jack sighed heavily and looked out off the balcony at the peaceful night forest. Despite the warm summer breeze the icy blue light of the moon made him shiver. Sam slipped in between Jack and the railing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack brought his focus out of the dark trees and back to her.

"Have you spoken to Daniel and Gabriel about it?" Sam asked softly.

"Gabriel doesn't trust Stenson, not that I blame him, and Daniel...well..."

"Isn't too keen on risking his life for a government who considers him a piece of property to be exploited?"

"Something like that."

"Can you blame him?"

"No." Jack admitted. "I just feel like I should be doing something. I gave my entire life to the Air Force, to our Country. Am I supposed to just stand by and abandon it now?"

"The way I see it we're not abandoning anyone. If we go back Daniel and Gabriel will be lab rats, I will have our child in a prison cell who will probably fall to the same fate, and you...you will be executed for treason."

"I'm not saying we have to go back, I know we can't, more importantly I don't want to. But we have to do something."

Jack fell into a silent brooding again as he tried to run over his options. They had a few months before the Prometheus could even reach them. However he felt that if they started running that there would never be an end to it. Besides, he wasn't even sure where they could go, and the closer to term Sam got the more dangerous Gate travel would become for her.

"What if we could talk to someone we could trust?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm fairly certain the US doesn't really want to be at war with another planet, I mean the costs of it alone are mind-boggling. What if we contact Earth and ask to talk to General Hammond. We can trust him, Daniel trusts him. If we could take Stenson out of this equation I think we could resolve this."

"That's brilliant!" Jack beamed. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"Technically we're not married yet."

"I guess I've been too busy enjoying living in sin."

Sam chuckled, a musical sound that never failed to bring a smile to Jack's lips. He reached up and ran his hand through her bright blonde hair that was tinted blue by the moonlight. Combined with her aqua eyes the unusual alien light made her look as though she had been delicately sculpted from ice, however her skin was still warm to the touch.

"Let's do it first thing tomorrow morning." Jack purred.

"It will be midnight at Area 51 in the morning."

"No, not that." Jack smiled. "I meant let's have Ishta perform the ceremony for us."

"Had enough sin?"

"Well, I don't know about that. However, I don't see why we should wait any longer. Unless there is someone else on this planet you'd rather marry."

"There's no one else in this entire Galaxy."

"Then we should make it official before you get a chance to skip off to the Pegasus Galaxy on me."

Sam shook her head sadly, but a bright smile had lit up her face. Jack lightly pressed her up against the marble railing. When he leaned in for a kiss Sam tilted her head back to accept it. Durning the affection the sound of a twig snapping in the near by forest went unnoticed, but the sudden sound of something light landing on the balcony with them did not. Jack looked over and gasped sharply.

"What's wro..."

Sam was cut off as Jack threw his hand up and covered her eyes. It was instinct for her to fight back, but he just pressed her harder against the railing. Even with his own eyes weld shut when the flash bag that had been thrown up onto the balcony went off his eyes stung from the potentially blinding flash of searing white light.

Jack didn't waste any time. The moment the darkness was restored he snatched Sam's wrists and lead her inside. Sam didn't fight against him this time. She kept pace as they raced into the hallway.

"Was that a flash bag?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes, yes it was." Jack growled.

Sam pulled Jack to a stop and slammed her palm against the nearest wall. It took him a moment to realize that she was using the mansion's bizarre intercom system.

"Daniel, Teal'c, we're under attack!"

"Tell them to try and get to the Gateroom."

"Get to the Ga..."

Jack jerked Sam away from the wall as two heavily armed men in full black ops gear stepped into the hall. Jack hadn't wanted to believe that the Air Force could already be here, but the way the men swept the hall to clear it was too textbook to be anyone else. Muttering a curse under his breath he and Sam darted down a side passage.

"How did they get here so fast?"

"They've probably been above us the whole time." Sam replied. "Stenson must have sent the Prometheus and made sure they got here before opening the Gate."

"For crying out loud...doesn't Gabriel have some sort of ship detecting thing in all this techno-crap."

"No. Ancients didn't fight with ships."

"Great."

Coming to a T intersection Jack's training came back to him. He signaled for Sam to stay back while he slunk up to the intersection. He glanced out just long enough to see if anyone was coming. His heart sank as he spotted two men at the far end of the hall to the left.

There was no coming back the way they came, they'd have to fight. Luckily Jack had managed to keep out of sight. He silently let Sam know how many were coming, which direction, and how long until they arrived.

Nodding Sam automatically pressed her back against the left wall and moved towards him. They would have to try and get drop on the intruders. Jack's heart was pounding against his chest as they waited. He knew exactly how the men would approach the corner and that did give him a slight advantage over them.

Jack glanced at Sam as she came up to his side. He smiled when he saw that she was completely fearless. She was the solider he had fallen in love with again, ready for the fight, ready for anything.

Taking a deep breath Jack lashed out just as the first man stepped out to sweep the corridor. He caught the underside of the P90 and forced it towards the ceiling. Using the man's surprised backward momentum Jack threw his shoulder into him and pushed him back into his partner.

Before they could react to the attack Sam jumped out and grabbed the second man's wrist. With a quick twist she broke it. With a cry of pain he released his hold on his weapon. Sam forced him to bend down as she brought her knee up into his face. Jack had done a similar move and now both men were unconscious.

They had taken an enormous risk. They had betted on the fact that the men's orders did not include shoot to kill. Sam took the P90 and checked the weapon's safety. It was still on. They would have tried verbal restraint before risking shooting them.

"They want us alive." Sam noted.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Jack retrieved the down man's P90 and his radio. There would be minimal chatter, but anything might help. Before standing up Jack reached out and pulled the Airman's face mask off.

"Edwards." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I was afraid that we'd see some familiar faces. Make sure you aim for their flak jackets. It will knock them down, but not out."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack got to his feet and started towards the Gateroom. He wanted to press his hand against the wall and contact Daniel and Teal'c but he was too afraid that he might give away their positions in a delicate situation. Everything was so quiet, and it unsettled Jack more than if there had been the sounds of a struggle in the background.

They cautiously swept the halls as they made their way towards the Gate. With a dangerous four way intersection coming up Jack took the lead to make sure it was clear. He was so focused on the hallway that it failed to occur to him to look up.

Sam heard the whine of the zip line as someone who had been positioned above them dropped to the floor behind her. She went to whip around, however she simply wasn't fast enough. A rough hand grabbed a handful of her short hair and yanked her back.

"Carter!"

Jack was ready to shoot the man who had Sam between the eyes. However he didn't have a clear shot at this close a range with the large P90. The man had a sidearm pressed Sam's throat and Jack could see out of the corner of his eyes that more men were approaching from the intersection he had been worried around.

"Drop your weapons, both of you!"

Sam stubbornly kept her grip on her P90 until Jack set his own weapon down. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly raised his hands in a sign of surrender. Three men had stepped up behind him. Jack didn't even so much as glance at them as one came up to restrain his wrists behind his back.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." A familiar voice whispered sincerely in Jack's ear.

"Please, Colonel Edwards, let Carter go. None of this is her fault, I should have never allowed her to host Neith in the first place. She's done nothing wrong, let her go."

"I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because unlike you," Stenson purred "he knows how to follow orders."

Hearing Stenson's voice instantly boiled Jack's blood. Edwards had only placed one of his wrists in the steel handcuffs and Jack took the opportunity to twist out of his grip. Jack threw himself at Stenson without thought of the consequences.

Unlike last time Stenson was ready for him and easily ducked under Jack's swing. Jack was angry as a lion, but Stenson's younger age and fitness level were too great an advantage for Jack to over come.

Seeing that Edwards and the other man were only half heartedly trying to help Stenson she twisted herself out of her captor's grip. As she did so she kicked him hard enough in the shin to bring him down to his knees. In one motion she broke his wrist and stole the sidearm.

While Sam was freeing herself Edwards had finally decided that the only way to keep Stenson from beating Jack to death was to break the fight. With the help of the other man they pulled Jack away from Stenson and finally secured his wrists behind his back and forced him down on his knees.

Sam figured she could take Stenson by surprise in all of the commotion. She hoped to take him hostage with the weapon. That way they could all regroup at the Gate. However, Stenson proved quicker than she had thought possible and even with his back turned he knew full well that she was coming.

Snapping around Stenson ripped the gun away from her with lightning speed. He grabed her wrist. Pulling her forward he brought his knee up into her stomach hard enough to knock her breathless before she could cry out.

Falling to her knees Sam was instantly pitched into a fit of dry heaves. By the time she could breath again she was laying on the cold floor. Rolling over onto her back Sam wrapped her arms over her stomach. She writhed weakly and moaned as blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

Jack tore himself away from Edwards and dropped down beside her. He fought against the metal cuffs even after they cut into his flesh. Sam looked up at him, this time with fear tainting her ice blue eyes.

"Jack..."

"Samantha..." Jack whispered. He looked up at the men desperately. "Help her! Please!"

"We will do what we can." Stenson replied evenly. "But if she dies, it's your own fault."

"If she dies I will kill you...even if I have to Ascend in order to do it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_"I'm going to miss this place."_ Gabriel sighed.

"I'm sorry."

_"It's not your fault, Daniel."_

"I should have stopped Stenson when I had the chance."

_"Daniel, we both know that wasn't even an option for you. You would have regretted killing him in cold blood for the rest of your life."_

"I'm regretting not killing him."

_"It's not the same."_ Gabriel chuckled._ "Besides, this is just a house, there will be no great loss in leaving. I'm sure between the two of us we can call in some favours and find a nice quiet planet to settle down on."_

"I know a few places were we're still welcome."

_"Nice to hear that you haven't alienated the entire Galaxy."_

"Just most of it." Daniel smiled.

Daniel strolled casually through the center garden. It was dark out, but the bright moon gave the garden a beautiful glow. Gabriel always wanted to visit the gardens when the moon was full, or the sky was clear, or the sun was out, or if it was raining. He basically wanted to be in the gardens anytime Daniel was willing to go to them.

It didn't bother Daniel, he enjoyed the gardens for the simple fact that it calmed Gabriel. He walked up to the pond that held the bizarre energy creatures. At night they gave the water a fascinating iridescent glow. However, approaching the waters he found them dark.

"Gabriel, where are the 'fish'?"

Gabriel tugged gently at Daniel for control and he gave it to him. Kneeling down Gabriel gently slapped the surface of the pond. When they did not appear he got back to his feet and began looking around. Daniel could feel his heart beginning to race.

_"Gabriel, what's going on?"_

"Something's wrong. The Ren'tis would only leave if they didn't feel safe."

_"Stenson can't get through that force field, can he?"_

"No. Plus I would know if someone had opened the Idlewyld Gate." Gabriel muttered as he headed back towards the mansion. "Something's not right."

_"The Prometheus can't already be here."_

"It could if we underestimated Stenson and they left from Earth three months ago before ever even trying the Gate."

_"Why would they do that?"_

"For the element of surpr..."

_**"Daniel, Teal'c, we're under attack!"**_ Sam's voice cried over the intercom._** "Get to the Ga..."**_

"Sam!" 

The shock of hearing Sam's panicked voice caused Daniel to tear control back from Gabriel. He ran down the corridor following Gabriel's directions. He turned the corner and ran directly into a pair of the intruders. 

The special forces man that Daniel had bumped into raised his gun to Daniel's chest. Gabriel lashed out, grabbed the large weapon, and twisted it out of his grip. In one fluid motion he knocked the man out and then threw the weapon into the other man's face before he could react. 

Practically frothing in rage Gabriel leapt on the second man and drove him to the floor. He backhanded him hard enough to render him unconscious as well. He reached down and took a hold of the man's head so that he could break his neck.

_"Gabriel, stop!"_

"Daniel, these men are here to kill us..."

_"These men are just following orders."_

"You're a better man than I, Daniel, but if I get a hold of Stenson, I'm killing him."

_"Only if Jack doesn't beat you to it."_

A lopsided grin pulled across Gabriel's face. He left the unconscious men behind and began stalking the halls himself. He was headed towards the Gateroom until the sounds of staff blasts echoed down through the halls. The staff fire was quickly followed by the spiting sound of gun fire. 

Changing course Gabriel dashed towards the sounds of the fight. They could hear Teal'c roaring like a cornered bear. By the time they reached Teal'c the fight was over and the carnage was unfathomable. Teal'c did not have Daniel's reservations about slaughtering the men who had invaded Idlewyld.

Six men had taken on Teal'c and Ishta, all of them had fallen to either a blast or a blow from a staff weapon. However the dead were not what caught Daniel and Gabriel's attention. Teal'c was on his knees next to Ishta who was laying in an expanding pool of blood.

"Ishta, remain still, you will be fine." Teal'c whispered. 

"Tea..." Daniel stopped and threw his hands up in surrender as Teal'c scrambled to raise his staff weapon. "Whoa! Easy, it's just us. Ishta..."

"She is gravely injured."

"Leave me." Ishta panted. "Help Samantha, her's is two lives."

"We're not leaving you." Daniel said firmly.

"I am already dead. Go, leave me behind."

"If it is one thing I have learned in my time with the Tau'ri it is that no one is **ever** left behind." Teal'c added.

Teal'c pressed his hand against her bleeding stomach once again. His own shoulder was pouring blood, but he paid no attention to his injuries. Tears streamed down his face as Ishta's breath became increasingly laboured. 

_"Daniel, I can save her...but it will mean delaying aiding Samantha and Jack."_

"They would not want us sacrificing Ishta's life to offer them help that they may not even need. Jack and Sam can take care of themselves, help Ishta."

"Teal'c," Gabriel said softly as he took control "we have to get her to my lab. I can carr.."

"No, I will carry her."

Ishta cried out in pain as Teal'c lifted her from the gory floor. He ground his own teeth together as the wound in his shoulder oozed more blood. Gabriel lead them through the halls, darkening the lights before turning any corners. 

One hall held another pair of special forces men. After blackening the lights Gabriel rushed at them with the kind of speed and strength that only a Goa'uld trapped in a corner can muster. As before he left them unconscious rather than attacking with lethal force.

Gabriel brought them to the door that he had previously tried so hard to hide. Stepping inside Teal'c paid no attention to anything the room contained. He laid Ishta down and ran his hand through her hair. Gabriel rummaged about until he found one of the small hand held Niacine healing devices. When he turned around Teal'c was sitting back staring at his mate blankly.

"Teal'c?"

"We are too late."

_"Gabriel..."_

_"Daniel, I can try, but this device was not meant to bring the dead back to life."_

"What harm can their be in trying?"

"We could both die."

Teal'c was already getting to his feet to leave. At Daniel's insistence Gabriel knelt down next to Ishta and placed his palm and the healing device over her mortal injury. Teal'c shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Gabriel, we must return to the fight."

"The fight is still here."

Closing his eyes Gabriel poured his concentration into the tiny device. If Ishta was going to survive she was going to have to want to return. Pushing Daniel's body to near collapse Gabriel was about to give in when she suddenly gasped. He was unable to fully close her wound, but he had improved her condition enough to where she would heal herself if given the proper care.

"Thank you." Ishta whispered.

"Anytime." Daniel smiled.

Teal'c bowed deeply to Daniel and Gabriel. He bent down to kiss Ishta's forehead, but it was clear that he was still chomping at the bit to help Jack and Sam. Daniel tried to get to his feet but failed. He hadn't even realized how much of his strength had been drained from using the healing device. 

Reaching down Teal'c helped Daniel to his feet. Despite their exhaustion Gabriel was anxious too and informed Daniel on where he could find a hand device. Daniel had just slipped the device on when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

_**"Gabriel."**_ Stenson's voice purred over the intercom._** "Daniel, I know you two can hear me. I have Samantha and O'Neill, surrender now or I will execute them."**_

Stenson made his point by forcing a weak cry of pain from Sam. Daniel's blood flashed to ice at the sound and he instinctively took a step towards the exit. Teal'c was already trying to figure out how to open the secret door. Daniel stopped and looked down at the device in his hand.

"Are we strong enough to actually use this?"

_"No. Anything we try will have to be a bluff."_ Gabriel informed._ "Daniel, I know you what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too. But you do know it won't end here if we just turn ourselves in. He's not going to let her go. However, if you feel that there is any chance I am willing to try and trade myself for their freedom."_

After a moment of thought Daniel walked over to the wall. He placed his hand on the smooth surface to activate the intercom. However when he went to speak he found his throat suddenly dry. Gabriel remained silent, allowing Daniel to make this decision.

_**"Surrender now!"**_ Stenson barked.

"I'm sorry...we can't do that." Daniel replied calmly.

_**"And why not?"**_

"We don't negotiate with terrorist." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Still wearing her bloodstained and torn eveninggown Sam sat on one of the cold metal tables in the infirmary aboard the Prometheus. Staring at the gunmetal gray floor she unconsciously rubbed at the tight handcuffs that had cut circles around her wrists. They had switched them so that they held her wrist in front rather than behind her back. Fresh blood still dripped from her temple where Stenson had struck her to force her into making a noise to flush out Daniel and Gabriel.

Jack had actually taken a worse beating after laughing at Daniel's response and having added one of his own. Sam wanted to rub at her sore stomach, but she didn't dare. She wasn't sure how long she could hide her pregnancy, but she was determined to try and keep her child a secret.

_"Assuming Stenson hasn't murdered you already."_ Sam sighed silently to herself.

Sam swallowed against the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and looked over at the lone Airman standing guard by the door. His face was not familiar, however, Sam knew the next person to step into the room very well.

Dr. Brightman came into the infirmary with her eyes cast to the floor. After closing the door behind herself she looked up at Sam and froze. It took her a full minute to find the courage to step closer. It did not escape Sam's attention that the doctor now walked with a distinct limp.

Sam's memories of Neith firing her gun at Dr. Brightman were vague at best. She was actually relived just to see that she had survived. Sam knew that there were others at the SGC who had not. Visibly standing up straighter Dr. Brightman turned on the Airman.

"The handcuffs are completely unnecessary, remove them." Brightman growled.

"General Sten..."

"This is **my** patient, this is **my** infirmary, and what I say goes. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sam was surprised by Dr. Brightman's aggressive stance and for a brief moment she reminded her of Janet. Walking up the Airman unlocked the metal cuffs and returned to his post. It was instinct for Sam to rub compulsively at the cuts once freed.

Looking more uncomfortable by the second Dr. Brightman stepped up to Sam. She reached out to inspect the gash above Sam's right eye. Before she made any contact she stopped and dropped her hand. Backing away she faced the Airman again.

"I am going to have to ask you to step outside."

"I have orders to..."

"Colonel Carter has a right to patient confidentiality. Leave."

"I can't ju..."

"Out!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Airman stepped outside and Dr. Brightman closed the door on him. She looked back at Sam and forced a weak smile. Sam couldn't help but to do the same in return. With some of the tensioned eased Dr. Brightman gave her a genuine smile.

"Colo..."

"Please don't call me that." Sam asked.

"I'm sorry. Samantha, um...I...I just need to run a few tests, and that cut over your eye may need stitches. Is that okay?"

Sam just nodded.

Still looking flustered Dr. Brightman gathered a few random pieces of medical equipment. Knowing that drawing blood was going to be her first move Sam peacefully held out her arm. Switching into automatic Brightman slipped a needle painlessly into a vein and drew a vial of blood.

"I'm just going to clean up over your eye so I can get a better look. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to keep asking permission."

"I don't want you to feel like a prisoner."

"It's a little late for that."

Dr. Brightman blinked rapidly to avoid spilling tears.

"I...I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

"No, it's alright. This is a nightmare. Worse than that, it's unjust. You've done nothing wrong, General Stenson has no ri..."

"That's not true," Sam interrupted "I deserted the Air Force, that's a crime. One I never thought I'd be guilty of, but the fact is I am."

"You were host to a Goa'uld, you can't be punished for your actions."

"Once I was free of Neith, I didn't return to my post. I didn't even return when give a direct order by Stenson to do so. In the eyes of military law, I am a deserter. So technically Stenson has every right to act as he has."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I never said that it did." Sam smiled sadly. "Just follow your orders, and know that I don't hold anything against you."

"Thank you."

Brushing away a tear that had manage to escape away Dr. Brightman set about cleaning up the sizable cut. In the end she decided that stitches would not be needed and that Steri-strips would do the job. Sam closed her eyes as Brightman secured three of the small white strips across the wound to hold the edges together.

"Can you lay down on your back for me?"

Sam followed the simple instructions. When Dr. Brightman put her hands on her abdomen she automatically tensed. The doctor hesitated and then pressed gently against her stomach. Sam tried to hide the pain it caused, however Brightman's eyes were too sharp for her.

"That hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Sam admitted.

"Normally I'd run a CAT scan, but your blood pressure and pallor don't seem to indicate any internal bleeding."

"I'm fine, really. He just knocked the wind out of me."

"Well, how about a hot shower while I run this blood work?"

"I'd like that."

Dr. Brightman held her hands out to help Sam sit up and then helped her to the floor. Sam knew her way to the infirmary bathroom and made her way over to it. Folded on a chair just outside the bathroom door was a set of white scrubs. Sam stared at them without picking them up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to put those on when you're done."

"I understand."

Sam retrieved the set of regulation cloths and stepped into the bathroom. Closing the door she briefly looked up at the air vent. However she knew she was in no shape to try and escape that way. She really had nowhere to go and it would just betray Dr. Brightman's trust.

Turning the water on to full heat Sam gave it a moment to warm up. Peeling off her nightgown she finally felt safe enough to place her hands over her stomach. She glanced in the mirror at the almost unperceivable raise in her belly. She was barely showing now, but she knew that was going to change rapidly in the next two months.

"Hopefully."

Unconvinced that the young child could have survived Stenson's brutal attack Sam closed her eyes against the sting of tears. Stepping into the steaming shower she sat down and just let the hot water fall on her like a summer rain.

Sam wasn't sure how long she stayed motionless on the stainless steel floor of the shower. When she felt that she had herself together enough not to cry in front of Dr. Brightman she turned off the water and dried off. Pulling on her white scrubs she took a deep breath and stepped back out into the infirmary.

Dr. Brightman was waiting patiently, leaned up against the metal exam table. Sam recognized the look on her face. It was the exact same one she wore the day she told Sam that she had cancer. Suddenly feeling sick Sam's step faltered. Despite the limp Dr. Brightman was instantly at her side and guided her to sit on the table once more.

"Samantha..." Dr. Brightman hesitated "Sam, you do know you're pregnant, right?"

Sam just nodded.

"Does General Stenson know?"

"No."

"Good." Dr. Brightman looked around. "I think it's best that we keep it that way for as long as we can."

"I don't want you to get court-martialed over me."

"As an Air Force doctor I need only report that you are healthy, nothing else. The rest of your record is for my eyes only under the laws of HIPAA."

"Still, if you're caug..."

"I'm willing to risk it. I don't care what Stenson says, you are the greatest Colonel that I've ever had the privilege of serving with. You still have friends here, and we are going to do what we can to help you and General O'Neill."

"I'm just happy you're here, you've already done more than enough."

"I had to fight tooth and nail to get assigned to the Prometheus, something told me that they were being sent to find you. I couldn't let just any quack take care of you."

Grateful beyond words Sam reached out and drew Brightman into a warm hug. Pulling away Sam chuckled as they were both forced to brush away more tears. Still anxious Sam furrowed her brow in thought.

"Sam?"

"You said that you're going to report that I'm healthy...am I? Or rather 'are we'?"

"I can't go get the ultrasound machine without raising suspicions. However, I think there is another way to check."

Dr. Brightman retrieved her stethoscope and had Sam hold up her shirt to expose her stomach. She placed the instrument low on Sam's belly and instructed Sam to hold her breath. After a bit of searching she smiled brightly. Keeping the stethoscope in place Dr. Brightman took off the ear pieces and handed them to Sam.

"There is a lot of background noise, but if you close your eyes and hold your breath..."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At first she couldn't single out any particular noise as being special. Then in between one of her own pounding heartbeats she heard what sounded like a quick, muffled version of it. Opening her eyes she looked to Dr. Brightman for confirmation.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, is...is that..."

"A tiny heartbeat."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I will not leave them prisoners."

"Teal'c," Daniel sighed "why does everything have to be so black and white with you?"

Teal'c's only answer was an angry glare.

"Ishta still needs medical care, so do you for that matter, and we are going to need back up. Please, we need you to ask the Jaffa Council to help us."

"They will come to our aid."

"But only if they know we need it."

The powerful muscles along Teal'c's jaw visibly tightened. He looked down on Ishta who had fallen into a deep sleep. Indecision swept across his face and eventually he gave in.

"Very well."

_"We need to secure the Gateroom before anyone goes anywhere."_ Gabriel said solemnly.

"The Gateroom will most likely be guarded." Teal'c echoed Gabriel's concern.

"Gabriel, don't you have some sort of stunning weapon around here?"

_"As part of the peace talks I disarmed Idlewyld. The hand device is our only weapon, and I do not have the strength to use it as a weapon right now."_

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Daniel asked concerned.

_"The past few weeks have been difficult on me. Between erasing your memories and bringing the dead back to life I'm feeling my age. I'm not a young snake, Daniel. However I will be alright, given a little time."_

"Time is something we don't have a lot of."

_"I fear you are correct. I'm just relived that Stenson didn't have it in him to shoot Sam or Jack."_

"He can't kill them, they're his only leverage over you."

_"You can shot someone without killing them, Daniel."_

Daniel's blood turned to ice at the thought. He still had a hard time believing that USAF would allow such treatment. The memory of being left to die on the floor of an Area 51 containment cell suddenly assaulted his senses. Daniel reared back and compulsively rubbed at his wrists that still held faint scars.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked concerned.

_"I'm sorry, Daniel, I just wanted to make sure that you realize that we can't reason with these people or count on them to play fair."_

"I'm fine." Daniel answered them both. "I suggest that Gabriel and I try and lure as many away from the Gate as we can. Teal'c if anyone stays behind you'll have to deal with them and get Ishta through the Gate."

"Agreed."

Teal'c scooped Ishta into his arms gently, kissing her forehead. Daniel handed him his staff weapon and he easily carried both. Daniel stepped up to the door and punched in the code to side it open. Looking out into the hall the coast looked clear. They split up when they came to the first intersection. Teal'c would make his way towards the Gateroom and lay low.

_"I have another plan...it's a little risky."_

"Let's hear it."

Gabriel started laying out the plan while Daniel made his way through the corridors cautiously. Although he was taking a weaving path, he had a destination in mind. Gabriel eventually asked Daniel what he thought.

"That's not a 'little risky', it's totally insane."

_"Did I say 'risky', I meant 'insane'. Still, it might work. "_

"Well, I don't have anything better."

Daniel was just about to ask about how to implement Gabriel's plan when the intercom suddenly rang out around them. Daniel stopped and looked up, although he instantly felt silly doing so.

_**"How does this work?"**_

_**"Just like that I think."**_ Another voice replied.

_**"Dr. Jackson?"**_

"Yes?" Daniel replied warily.

_**"We need to talk."**_

Daniel was about to ignore the man when Gabriel suggested otherwise.

"I'm listening."

_**"Dr. Jackson, I...I wanted you to know that we are not terrorists."**_

"Well you certainly aren't invited guests." Daniel hissed.

_**"I deeply regret General Stenson's threats against Colonel Carter."**_

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

_**"You know the answer to that, we are only following orders."**_

"And that justifies it?!" Daniel roared in sudden fury. "If you were given orders to torture her, would that make it _right_?! My God, you're right, you're not terrorists. You're worse, at least they fight for their own causes!"

_**"I have a cause Dr. Jackson, I am trying to defend my country."**_

"At what cost?!"

There was a long silence that seemed to fill the entire mansion. Daniel was so angry and frustrated that he was struggling to breath. When the Colonel's voice came over the intercom again it was cool as ice.

_**"Dr. Jackson, I am sorry, but your life is not worth the millions that could be saved through your capture."**_

"Fine, tell Stenson to sacrifice his life and I'll turn myself in."

_**"Wha...what?"**_

"If my life isn't worth that of millions, then surly his isn't either."

_**"General Stenson is not going to commit suicide..."**_

"Then why should I?!"

_"Daniel,"_ Gabriel said softly_ "Daniel, calm down."_

"No! I am _sick_ of this!" Daniel spat. "I'm sick of my life not being worth anything to anyone!"

_"It means the world to me, and you know that."_

"I know, I know." Daniel sighed.

"Dr. Jackson, do you sleep well at night?" The Colonel asked suddenly.

"What the hell is it to you?"

_**"I didn't either, not for the longest time. There was this young man I couldn't get out of my head. I had been ordered to bring him in, and I did so without question. A month later I saw him again, bound and bleeding, his blue eyes rolled back to white as he cried out against a torment he neither understood nor deserved. For the first time I started questioning my superiors. But then everything change and that one sacrifice is leading to the end of war in Iraq."**_

"And now you can sleep?"

_**"Like a baby."**_

"Why are you tell me all of this?"

_**"I just wanted you to know that although I don't always agree with my orders I follow them because I'm part of a greater team that is always fighting for the same cause as I am. I have no regrets about being ordered to capture you...again."**_

"Good luck with that."

_**"We've been moving in on your position this whole time."**_

"I know," Daniel shrugged "I've been luring you away from the Gate this whole time."

_"Teal'c's opened the Gate, we should get out of here."_

"I hope this works."

_"So do I."_

"Um...how does this work?"

_"Oh, right, sorry."_

Gabriel took over and took a deep breath. This was going to take more energy then bringing Ishta back and he wasn't even sure he could actually accomplish it. Lifting his hand up he pointed the stone of his hand device directly towards the ceiling.

"Ready?"

_"As I'll ever be."_ Daniel replied.

"Here we go."

Gabriel pour his full concentration into the hand device. Sweat began to bead against Gabriel's skin as he tried harder to control the power in the stone. He could hear the armed me closing in on him, but he put them out of his mind. Without warning a flash of white blinded him and then everything went black.

Daniel fluttered his eyes open and instantly regretted doing so. He weld them shut again against the wave of nausea, but it was too late. Struggling to his hands and knees Daniel wretched violently until he could taste bile.

"Gabriel?" Daniel said weakly. "Gabriel?"

There was no answer, it didn't even feel like he was still with him. Daniel tried to stand, but in the end the best he could do was crawl. He looked around in confusion, everything had changed. Nothing in his surroundings made any sense to him. The hall had been replaced by a small featureless room with dark metal walls. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear it.

"Gabriel...what's going on?"

Disoriented Daniel instinctively sought out cover. In the far corner was a stack of large boxes that he stumbled towards. It felt like everything was spinning around him. Crawling between the wall and the boxes he curled up on the floor holding his head in his hands. He moaned pitifully as his senses reeled sickeningly.

The room would not hold still and Daniel was becoming increasingly agitated. He got to his feet and instantly dropped to his knees. His vision swum with swirls of colours and began to blacken. Fighting against it he used the wall as a support to help him stand.

"Jack, Jack help me..."

_"Everything is alright Daniel,"_ Gabriel whispered_ "just lay down, this confusion will pass."_

"Gabriel?"

_"Yes."_

"What's happening?"

_"I'm near death with exhaustion and it's affecting you. Please lay down."_

"Where are we?" Daniel moaned against a growing headache.

_"In the belly of the Prometheus."_

"Wha...what? How?"

_"I used the hand device to activate a ring devices in one of the Al'keshs in the Prometheus's hanger."_

"That's insane."

_"Funny, that's exactly what you said when I first suggested it."_

"Why is the Prometheus here? Where's Jack? Sam...is Sam alright?"

_"Daniel, don't worry about it. Lay down, sleep, please."_

Daniel looked around again and nervously recognized the Goa'uld interior of the Al'kesh. Something felt out of place, something felt wrong. However, he couldn't piece his scattered mind together. Gabriel begged him to lay down again. Curling up on the floor Daniel hugged his chest as he shivered.

"Gabriel, are we safe?"

_"For the moment."_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jack paced the relatively large confines of the VIP room that he was currently locked in. Sam had been taken directly to the infirmary an hour ago and he had no word on how she was doing, or even if he was going to see her again. He had been instructed to have a shower and change into the clothing provided, but he'd be damned before he did either one of those things.

He stopped his pacing and rubbed at his sour stomach. Sam had insisted that she was okay when they had been separated, however her skin had been alabaster pale. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It only made his skin chill unpleasantly and he resumed his aimless pacing. The thought of losing another child before they were even born and another wife before they were even married was tearing him apart.

When there was a knock at the door Jack simply ignored it. He was in no mood for being treated as a 'guest'. If they wanted him for anything they'd have to come in themselves and get him. The knocking repeated itself two more times before a middle aged Colonel and a young Captain stepped into the room. 

The Colonel held his hand out to Jack to shake. Jack stared at him icily with no intention of accepting. After an uncomfortable moment the Colonel retracted his offer. He nodded to the Captain who went over to the table. Sitting down he opened his briefcase and started arranging some paperwork. The Colonel forced a smile to try and ease some of the tension.

"General O'Neill..."

"Don't call me 'General'."

"My apologies, Sir, please have a seat."

"I'm find standing. What's all this about?"

"I am Colonel Saltsberg, this is Captain Jordan."

"That mean absolutely nothing to me. What do you want?"

"I've been assigned to your case, I am a military lawyer."

"I don't need a goddamn lawyer!" Jack snarled angrily. "I need a gun and a clear shot at Stenson."

"Sir, please, just hear us out."

"Do I have a choice?"

The Colonel smiled sadly and went to take a seat next to Jordan. He asked the Captain a few questions that Jack didn't bother paying any attention to. After a moment he selected one of the stacks of paper and retrieved a pen.

"General Jonathan O'Neill, on behalf of the United States Air Force I am offering you a chance at retirement with an honourable discharge and full pension. If you would just sign here..."

"'Honourable discharge'?" Jack repeated in a dangerous tone. "Are you trying to tell me you flew several hundred light years to offer me a gold watch? How incredibly stupid do you think I am?"

"I assure you, Sir, this is all legitimate."

"You couldn't have just FedEx it to me?"

"I believe that General Stenson already made you the offer to come through the Stargate to us. However, we know that there is bad blood between yourself and the General."

"Yeah, that will happen when some one kidnaps and tortures your best friend."

"I have no knowledge of the particulars. Please, just sign the retirement forms and no charges will be pressed against you."

"I'll be free to go?"

"Yes, once we have returned to Earth."

"I don't want to be 'returned to Earth', just be good little Boy Scouts and put me back where you found me."

"It has been decided that it would be best if you returned."

"I simply don't believe what I'm hearing." Jack muttered with a mirthless chuckle.

"Believe me, Sir, there are plenty of people who would rather just see you hang. However, you have friends in high places and since you have given the USAF years of loyal and exemplary service we felt it only right to offer you full retirement."

"What about Carter?"

"Colonel Carter is currently in the process of an honourable discharge on grounds of medical reasons."

"Medical reasons?"

"It was the best we could do for her. Having purposefully gone AWOL we can not allow her to keep her rank. Since the activity was initiated by a Goa'uld infection we felt that we could place her situation under 'medical reasons'."

Jack furrowed his brow, none of this made any sense. He walked over to the table and looked down at the paperwork. It was a standard form, signed by the President already. Saltsberg offered him the pen, but he didn't take it.

"None of this has anything to do with Carter and I does it?" Jack mused out loud. "This is just a sad attempt to keep your hands as free of blood as possible. I take it that you guys didn't catch Daniel?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not." Jack huffed. "You didn't come all this way to tie up some loose AWOL ends. We're just bait for Daniel and Gabriel. If you had them we wouldn't be sitting here like a legless duck in the middle of lake."

"What?"

"I've jumped to hyperspace enough times to know when a ship is moving and when it's not."

"Sir, please, sign the forms. I am only trying to help you."

"I'm sure you are. What about Daniel? Did you come to forcefully give him his citizenship back?"

"I have been assigned to work with you. I have no knowable about Dr. Jackson."

"'Dr. Jackson' still, eh? He doesn't have a number yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Dr. Jackson is not under USAF jurisdiction and therefore we have no reason to..."

"You want my resignation?" Jack interrupted. "Fine, go get the paper work for dishonourable discharge for misconduct."

"Wha..."

Before Saltsberg could finish Jack reached over the table, grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform and hauled him over the desk. He punched the startled Colonel in the face, knocking him back to the floor. Jack was about to lay into him again when Jordan scrambled over the desk and held him back.

"Consider _that_ my resignation!" Jack spat.

"Gener..."

"Get out!" Jack roared. "Get the hell out! You bring me another piece of goddamn paper and I will _kill_ you with it!"

Saltsberg got to his feet and brushed off his uniform. He nodded to Jordan to let the Captain know that it was alright to release Jack. Without another word the pair gathered up their scattered paperwork and left. 

Jack took a few paces around like a caged lion and finally threw his fist into the locked door to work off some frustrated aggression. Shaking his hand out he growled a string of nonsensical profanities. Not knowing what else to do he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

_"Thank you so much for all your help and information."_ Sam's voice came from the other side of the door.

_"I wish I could do more."_ Brightman sighed._ "I'm sorry things didn't go better with the lawyers."_

"That was my fault, not yours."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to keep Dr. Jackson from being harmed."

"If they found him, would they tell you?"

"Not directly,"Brightman admitted_ "but I have friends in both high and low places these days."_

"Have things really changed that much?"

"Working for Area 51 is nothing like the SGC. It's General Stenson, he has so much power over Area 51 and the new Stargate program. More than General O'Neill ever had, and I don't know why. It's like he's above any laws. Both Congress and Brass give Stenson anything he wants."

"And anyone." Sam sighed.__

"I wish I could say that isn't true, but in all honesty if General O'Neill hadn't found Dr. Jackson at Area 51 when he did he would have died there."

"He still would have if the General didn't personally know Denahe. We no longer have that advantage."

"You'll think of something, you always do." Brightman said seriously._ "I need to get back to the infirmary. If you or General O'Neill need __**anything**__ just demand to see me."_

"I don't suppose you could speak to someone about having us quartered together..."

"Already done." 

Jack had listened to every word of the conversation carefully. When he heard the beep of the card-slide lock he got to his feet. Sam gave Dr. Brightman a hug good-bye and stepped into the VIP room. She looked up at Jack and flashed him a brave smile.

Before the door had even closed behind her Jack raced over and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She reached up and snaked her hands into his hair and drew him into a passionate kiss as though they'd been separated for years. Eventually breathless she laid her head against his chest and listened to its quick cadence.

"Are you alright?" 

"We're fine." Sam answered in a hushed whisper.

The relief drained the adrenaline out of Jack's system and he found himself suddenly having trouble remaining standing. He quickly realized it was because he was trying to support both his own weight and Sam's. Her own adrenaline was fading fast.

Guiding her over to the bed he laid down next to her. It had not been Jack's intention to actually sleep. However with Sam curled up next to him and after the events of the day there was no staying awake. For an unknown stretch of time the dangers of the world were replaced by a dreamless inky sleep.

He woke on his back with Sam on her side against him using his chest as a pillow. Assuming she was still asleep he just smoothed out her short hair. After a few minutes she jerked awake. He could feel her tense and then relax as she asserted her situation. Rather than get up she just snuggled in closer.

"Did they offer you an honourable discharge?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"Did you take it?"

"Nope."

"Neither did I."

"I did punch a Colonel in the face." Jack smiled.

"Really? I only got a Lieutenant."

"Did you drop him to the floor?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's the important thing."

Sam smiled, but didn't quite have the heart to laugh. Jack rubbed at her lower back and sighed heavily. Still tired Sam drifted in and out of sleep for a while. Jack simply watched her, still mesmerized by her. She suddenly stirred and looked up at him.

"Stenson's not going to stop until he has Daniel and Gabriel, is he?"

"I doubt it. Not unless we stop him first."

"How?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but it's going to be slow and painful."

"I'm just afraid that Daniel is going to turn himself in, that Gabriel is going to agree to Stenson's demands for getting intelligence 'to end the war'."

"Hopefully they're smart enough to know that Stenson wouldn't stop there."

"He won't even begin there."

"What?"

"The war in Iraq is over. We won...months ago."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Stenson stood in his luxuriously decorated office aboard the Prometheus. He had briefly considered going downstairs and riling up O'Neill, just for something to do. However, he decided against it. Hopefully he'd have someone more worth while to play with soon enough.

"I'm so close..."

A knock at the door interrupted Stenson's musing. He turned around to face the door and gave the intruder permission to enter. The look on the Colonel's face instantly told him that they had failed in their mission so far. Stenson rolled his eyes in exaggerated frustration.

"At least tell me that you know where Jackson is."

"I...uh...I'm afraid not, Sir."

"Tear that place apart, reduce it to rubble if you have to, just find him and his little snake pet. Alive."

"We've scoured every room..."

"Every room you can get into, there has to be at least one panic room. Get someone down there to start putting holes in the walls." Stenson growled. "Did you speak to him?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you say?"

"Everything you told me too. For all he knows the war isn't over and that he may be the only key, but that fact didn't flush him."

"Jackson has changed, that trick would have worked a few years ago. It was worth a shot."

"He seemed agitated about it, but in the end I believe he was just baiting us away from the Gate."

"The Idlewyld Gate was activated?" Stenson hissed.

"I thought I had left it well secured. The men we left to guard the Gate say that only the Jaffa attacked them, two are in the infirmary with broken bones, but no one was killed. One man watched the Jaffa step through with the female, she was injured. Dr. Jackson was not with them."

"Running off to the Jaffa Nation to get help. No matter. Lock down that Gate, I don't even want them getting a horizon. As for Jackson, he won't go far without his friends. Find him."

"Yes, Sir."

Stenson smiled coldly and turned away to let the Colonel know that their conversation was over. The man excused himself from the room quietly. Stenson roamed over to the large window and looked down on Idlewyld. The planet looked much like Earth at this height. He watched a swirling hurricane that was spinning harmlessly in the vast ocean of the south.

He rolled his eyes as another knock came at his door. He made them wait while he walked over to his large desk. Taking a seat he glared at the closed door, it was one of the lawyers. He wasn't even sure how he knew, he just did, as if he could smell them. The knock repeated itself.

"Come in."

Colonel Saltsberg stepped into his office. The flesh around his right eye was hot and swollen, by the next morning it would most likely be a deep shade of purple. A smile twitched the corner of Stenson's lips. He had a fairly good idea what had happened to the lawyer's eye, it was one of the reasons he hadn't gone to talk to O'Neill himself.

"General." Saltsberg greeted respectfully.

"How are our little AWOL love-birds?" Stenson grinned. "Did they accept my offer?"

"No, Sir."

"Not a surprise." Stenson shrugged. "Fine, have them both designated Citizens of Nowhere."

"Sir?" Saltsberg asked in shock.

"If they will not cooperate and accept honourable discharge that they are to be striped of all rights to keep their threat contained."

"Is...is that really necessary? Isn't a court-martial a more reasonable actio..."

"Colonel," Stenson barked "it is not your job to make these decision. It is your job to keep the Air Force's precious paperwork in order. Now get it done."

"I...I can't. A CoN requires a signature from Shadow."

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

Saltsberg actually paled. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish gasping for air on sun scorched dock. Eventually he just nodded. Stenson dismissed him and he slunk from the room.

Stenson sighed heavily. He wasn't supposed to reveal his new rank to just anyone, however, Saltsberg was one of those people who had to know. He had been working in the confines of Area 51 long enough to be trusted. Stenson had to admit he had been waiting for his first need of the 'Shadow' signature to reveal himself to the anal retentive lawyer. His reaction had been priceless.

"If it wasn't for men like him I could get this done in half the time." Stenson sighed to himself.

Agitated by the fact that they still hadn't managed to capture a simple archeologist Stenson got up from his desk. He stared out the window for a few minutes, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

Going over to his door he made sure that both locks were secure. Feeling somewhat safer he made his way to the framed American flag that hung in a glass case on his wall. The flag was set on hinges and swung away from the wall easily revealing a safe.

He punched in the twelve digit code and pressed his thumb against the fingerprint reader. The vault clicked and opened for him. Inside was a metal briefcase which he brought over to his desk. The case held another set of locks, combinations, and a fingerprint scanner.

Opening the case he delicate ran his fingers over the contents. Nestled in protective foam were five small vials. He pulled out the first one that held a dull gray liquid that sparked with iridescence. After holding it up to the light he put it back. The next three vials were empty, nothing more than a dark blue residue on them. The last was half full of azure fluid.

Before taking the last vial out of its place Stenson carefully unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform. Taking off the navy blue jacket he laid it on the back of his chair. He neatly rolled up his left sleeve. The inset of his elbow was a myriad of sickly colours.

After taking another look around he pulled out a device that looked very much like a small gun out of the case. Holding his breath he pried the half full bottle out of its place. He smiled and fit it into the back of the injection gun. He readjusted the dosage since he was running low on the precious mixture.

Clenching his jaw Stenson pressed the gun against the bruising on his inner arm. A small laser helped align the sharp needle with a thick vein. The gun gave a quite beep to let him know it was in position and he pulled the trigger.

He couldn't help the gasp of pain. It was getting worse every time. However the effects were also strengthening, so he tolerated it. Closing his eyes he let the liquid sear through his veins. It would be several hours before he truly felt the full effects.

Removing the vial from the gun he delicately placed it back in the foam protection. Once again he pulled out the silver filled vial and looked at it longingly. He couldn't use it yet, he still didn't know how.

"But I know someone who does..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Daniel had no way of knowing how long he'd slept on the cold metal floor of the Al'kesh. However the aching in his joints gave him the impression that it had been a while. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up, but he was over come with a tidal wave of nausea. Laying back down he stayed as still as possible.

Trying to control the twisting in his empty stomach Daniel took a moment to recall what had happened. He thought he had a better grip on his situation, the confusion from before was lifting. Jack couldn't help him because he was the one in need of saving. 

Even with all that figured out he could not stop the churning of his insides. Breathing wasn't painful, but it took an enormous amount of effort. Each deep slow breath felt like it could be the last and his heart had slowed down to match rhythm. 

Closing his eyes for just a moment Daniel fell peacefully back into sleep. Upon waking again he had to go through the whole process of figuring out what was happening all over again. This time he was able to pin point the source of his sickness.

"Gabriel, when are you going ask for my help."

_"Help?"_

"You're dying."

_"No..."_

"Yes you are, I can feel it."

Gabriel sighed heavily.

"Gabriel?"

_"I was hoping I could make it through this, that I could help get Jack and Sam back. Actually I was hoping this wouldn't happen at all. I thought I'd be strong enough to do this."_

"Do what exactly?"

_"Live between worlds."_

"I don't understand, what worlds?"

_"The Goa'uld and the Tok'ra."_ Gabriel sighed in misery.

"What do you mean by that?"

_"It takes a lot out of me to live with you like this. I'm not suppressing you, but at the same time we're not blended. If I didn't have to keep pouring myself into the hand device I could have made it through the rest of your life, since you don't want me extending it. I was hoping to die with you...not abandon you."_

"Gabriel, this is insane. Why can't we just blend? I think it's fairly clear by now that we're partners."

Daniel didn't get an answer right away. He could sense Gabriel trying to come up with some elaborate lie. The problem was that he knew that Daniel already knew the truth and that made coming up with a convincing lie extremely difficult. 

"Gabriel, I can handle it. I promise."

_"No. I...I can't let you bare the burden of my memories."_ Gabriel whimpered.

"You'd rather leave me on my own when I need you most?" Daniel countered. "I can't help Jack and Sam on my own."

_"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."_

"If I'm so strong why can't I handle living with you past? You expect me to live with myself after just standing by and letting you die? How can you value your own life so little?"

_"I learned from the best."_

Daniel chuckled weakly. Forcing himself to sit up he leaned against the wall for support. Closing his eyes he took a few deliberately deep, slow breaths. He worked to remove the tension from his own body. It didn't take long before the only source of friction was radiating from the back of his neck.

_"What are you doing, Daniel?"_

"I'm settling into Kel'nor'eem to make the blending easier on us both."

_"Daniel, no. Please, I...I don't want to change who you are."_

"You changed who I was the moment you caused Rea'beka to come into my life. There's no going back now."

_"You are sure about this? Once it is started it can't be stopped."_

"For crying out loud, Gabriel!" Daniel snapped.

_"You spend too much time with Jack."_ Gabriel teased.

"And I'd appreciate being able to do so again, so let's get you healthy."

_"Very well...thank you."_

"I can't believe that you weren't even going to ask." Daniel chuckled.

_"Asking someone to love you takes a lot of nerve."_

"Well you know I do."

Daniel always found the sensation of Gabriel blushing to be an odd one. The hair on the back of his neck raised up and his skin heated. It was times like this that he could swear that he could hear a low purring. 

_"Here we go."_

Doing his best to remain calm Daniel employed all of the techniques Teal'c had taught him for meditating. He hadn't even noticed how tense Gabriel was until he began to relax, like a noise that goes unnoticed until its gone. The sudden silence was gradually replaced by the sounds and scent of a natural river.

The vastness of Gabriel's memories were enough to send Daniel's senses reeling. It stretched back millions of years, to when the Galaxy was still young. He had lived as an innocent animal for much longer than Daniel had originally thought. He had swum the waters of his homeworld before the Ancients had even discovered fire.

Daniel cried out as the tranquility was shattered by the sensation of cold steal being forced under his skin. He knew this part of Gabriel's past, the birth of his intelligence. What he hadn't known before was that the Ancients had effectively injected him with thousands of years worth of their own memories and history. 

The language, the culture, the technology, all of the important events of the Ancient world flooded his mind as it had Gabriel's. Curling up on the floor Daniel held his head in his hands and ground his teeth against the barrage of information. He panted for breath as the sensory overload continued.

After the initial explosion the rest of Gabriel's life seemed to go by rapidly in comparison. Daniel's emotions bounced around like a ping pong ball in a cloths drier. No sooner would tears of loss slip down his face than they would be replaced by ones of joy. Hope mixed with despair and for long stretches of time fury and wrath took a hold of his every thought as the War raged on. 

Faces and places came and went so quickly that Daniel had no hope of sorting through them as they assulted his sanity. It wasn't until they reached Gabriel's life among his children that the chaos actually began to make sense. The endless days of torture bled into one another into a continuous stream.

The memory of being thrown into a small room with walls that looked like ice on fire forced Daniel into screaming. The glowing floor alternately restored his health and then violently tore it away. He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't stop wailing. 

Fearing that he was going to get them caught Daniel bit down on his forearm in an attempt to muffle the uncontrollable sound. Flashes of Gabriel having his skin torn from him day after day, years spent pressed against the hot tip of a pain stick, centuries of being constantly forced to bow before his own twisted and evil children filled Daniel's mind.

Suddenly everything was replaced by an inky darkness and a desperate desolation. Freed from his screaming Daniel laid down on the cold floor. The emptiness in his heart threatened to allow it to collapse in on itself. Trapped in stasis Daniel waited, praying that every breath would finally be his last.

The brief few years since Gabriel's release were little more than a jumbled blur. However if Daniel concentrated he could make sense of them, particularly when they shared similar memories. In fact everything that had happened was now in his mind if he wished to look at it. Sensing that it was over Daniel wrapped his arms around his stomach and sat up. His nausea was gone, but he wasn't taking any chances with it.

_"Daniel?"_ Gabriel asked anxiously._ "Are you alright?"_

"It might be a while before I sleep again, but I'm fine. How are you?"

_"I haven't felt this good in centuries."_ Gabriel admited.

"Then let's go kill Stenson."

_"See, I told you this would change you."_

"No, I made this decision when he came and stole our family from us."

_"Oh, well, in that case: what are we waiting for?"_

"A clean shot." Daniel growled as he got to his feet.

_"Perhaps you are the same Daniel after all."_

"What makes you say that?"

_"Because if it was up to me I wouldn't want a clean shot,"_ Gabriel chuckled darkly_ "I'd want to draw it out. Slow, gory, and unfathomably agonizing."_

"Maybe we could meet half way."

_"Got it. Slow and agonizing...hold the gore."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"Teal'c...Teal'c..."

"I am here, Ishta, you are safe."

"Where..."

"We are home. You are injured and must relax."

"Samantha..."

"Rest."

Teal'c reached out and gently ran his fingers through Ishta's silky hair. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and her mind alert. Leaning down Teal'c kissed her brow. He had come so close to losing her forever and wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her. However, there was no time for that.

"I must go. Eris will care for you in my absence."

"They were captured." Ishta sighed miserably.

"Yes."

"I...I was dying."

"Gabriel brought you back to me. However, you are not fully healed."

"It is a strange thing to owe my life to a Goa'uld." Ishta admitted.

"In a way we all owe our lives to him. He is as much the Father of the Jaffa race as he is the Goa'uld."

"Very true."

"I must leave."

"Go. Bring them back safely. Begin a war with Earth if that's what it takes."

"Nothing will stop me."

Ishta smiled wearily and closed her eyes once more. Teal'c pressed his hand against her heart before getting to his feet to leave. Eris gave him a respectful bow as he left the small wooden home he shared with Ishta. 

"Teal'c." Bra'tac called.

Teal'c nodded in acknowledgment.

"I have twenty-five strong warriors gathered at the Cha'pa'i. Hundreds wished to come, however I believe that a smaller force will be more effective."

"I agree."

"How does Ishta fair?"

"I have been assured that she will recover."

Bra'tac nodded and lead Teal'c back towards the Stargate. Having heard that the people ultimately responsible for their freedom were in jeopardy volunteers to fight for them had not been difficult to find. The Jaffa at the Gate wore armor of their own design rather than the old sheaths of their slavery. However the staff remained the weapon of choice.

Teal'c greeted them with a deep bow. He felt no need for any speeches or even a word of thanks. The gathered men expected neither of these things in return. It was an honour to have been chosen for this mission.

Walking up to the Gate Teal'c dialed in Idlewyld. When the seventh chevron would not lock he reset the Gate and tried again. After a third attempt Teal'c closed his eyes and ground his teeth together.

"Stenson has blocked the Gate." Teal'c growled in frustration.

"We have ships."

"It would take months to travel the distance."

After a moment of thought Teal'c chose another Address. This time the Gate sprung to life. Trusting Teal'c completely Bra'tac stepped forward to enter the Horizon. Teal'c reached out calmly and stopped him.

"No, my friend. I will go alone and call for you when I have the help we need."

"Where does this lead?"

"Hopefully to the Tok'ra."

"You believe they will assist?"

"I do not know."

Bra'tec nodded and let Teal'c go. He did not feel the need to tell Teal'c that they would be ready to fight at a moment's notice, it was simply understood. Teal'c stepped through to a desert world. He waited for ten minutes and went to dial another Address.

Finding the Tok'ra was not as simple as a single Gate trip. They were scattered across the Galaxy and did not trust the Tau'ri nor the Jaffa with the Address to their main base. Teal'c was simply dialing all of the worlds that he knew Tok'ra had once been. They had also given the SGC a handful of contact planets in case of emergency.

After the sixth try Teal'c was finally met by an older Tok'ra by the name of Talmen/Uru. It was clear that Uru was not pleased to have the Jaffa on his world, but he agreed to speak with him. Talmen lead Teal'c to a modest house.

Teal'c was not fooled by the lack of apparent technology. Just like Idlewyld the sophisticated devices of the home were well hidden within the simple looking walls. They sat silently for nearly an hour. During this time important figures in the Tok'ra Council were gathering in the room virtually.

The others could not be seen and they would only speak up if Talmen/Uru said something with which they disagreed with. Eventually Uru was satisfied that enough of the Council was 'present' to begin and took control of Talmen. 

"I assume the Tau'ri are in need of our help once again." Uru said loftily.

The strong muscles of Teal'c's jaw tightened in anger at the arrogant Tok'ra's statement, however, he did his best to keep his temper down.

"It is not the Tau'ri, but rather Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter who are in need of your aid."

"The last I heard they had retired into exile, leaving us to clean up their mess."

"Without them the Goa'uld would still be hunting your kind down one by one." Teal'c growled darkly. 

"Am I to believe that one of the few remaining weak Goa'uld has managed to capture them?"

"No."

"Then why have you come?"

Teal'c explained the situation in as much detail as he had patience for. Uru listened without interruption and without emotion. It wasn't until Teal'c brought up Gabriel that a flash of anger touched Uru's face. Teal'c finished his story and waited for a response. 

"We can not help you." Uru said dismissively.

"You can not or you will not?"

"We have given you our answer, please leave."

"Not without a reason. The Tau'ri have risked themselves time and time again for your gain. Gabriel risked an eternity back in stasis to prevent Anshar from torturing the last of your kind to death. They deserve your aid."

Uru narrowed his eyes in irritation but quickly gained control of himself. He sat back in his chair and seemed lost in thought. Teal'c was just about to speak again when Uru beat him to it with an unusual question.

"Do you know what makes a Tok'ra a Tok'ra and not a Goa'uld?" 

"I do not."

"A mutation in our genetic memory caused us to be born without 'Gabriel's' memories. **He** is what make the Goa'uld power thirsty and evil. It is what is locked in Gabriel's mind that makes the Goa'uld what they are."

"That is not true. Gabriel is a gre..."

"We will not aid him. It is only a matter of ethics that keeps us from seeking him out and destroying him as it is."

"Even if you will not rescue your own flesh and blood, what of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill?"

"They have been captured by their own people, it is not our affair."

"I am asking you to _make_ it your affair."

"We will not risk starting a war with the Tau'ri."

"You will stand by and do nothing?"

"I am sorry."

"It is Gabriel that is causing you to act in the manner. You would sacrifice all of the Tau'ri to see him dead. Gabriel is not the creature you believe him to be, he is a champion among your race."

"He is_ not_ our race." Uru hissed.

"Gabriel and the Tok'ra have more in commo..."

"We are **nothing** like Gabriel!"

Teal'c was unmoved by Uru's sudden outburst. He looked around the room, knowing full well that the other Tok'ra could see him. Getting to his feet to leave Teal'c glared at Uru icily.

"I am mistaken, you are correct."

"Just lea..."

"You are nothing like Gabriel" Teal'c interrupted "...he has honour." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"Okay, what's the plan?"

_"Plan?"_ Gabriel replied.

"Since you got us up here I figured that you had one."

_"That was my plan: 'get us up here'."_

"I see." Daniel sighed. "How about going and disabling the Hyperdrives to keep this thing from going anywhere?"

_"Sounds good."_ Gabriel agreed._ "Can you stand?"_

"We will find out."

Daniel's first attempt to get to his feet was successful, however he had to support himself against the wall for a few seconds. The blending had left him with a vague sense of vertigo that was not getting any better. He rubbed at his temple to try and ease the dizziness.

_"It will pass in time, Daniel. Millions of years worth of memories is a lot to absorb in such a short time, particularly under such stressful conditions."_

"I'll be alright, having your memories is like trying to figure out how large the Universe is. When I think about them it starts to overwhelm me, but if I concentrate on the here and now instead it just becomes background noise."

_"Then let's concentrate on getting to those Hyperdrives."_

Taking a deep calming breath Daniel walked over to the Al'kesh's door. With every step he became more steady on his feet. Looking down he adjusted the hand device, he still felt awkward wearing it. Opening the door he looked out cautiously.

The gigantic hanger was blissfully unoccupied. Daniel hadn't been on the Prometheus in a few years and it took him a while to get his bearings. Once he was fairly certain that he knew which direction the Hyperdrive room was in he headed off. 

On several occasions he had to duck into hiding or change his route. However the Prometheus was nowhere near fully staffed and it made moving around much easier. He had feared that the Hyperdrive itself would be guarded, but in the end the only thing between him and the Hyperdrive was a code locked door. 

"What are the chances that they haven't changed the codes?"

_"Only one way to find out."_

"Better questions: what are the chances that I remember the old code?"

_"I'll find it for you, relax for a second."_

It always felt strange to have Gabriel mucking around in his memories, particularly when he was looking for something specific. There were these quick flashes of both memories and emotions. Reaching up he brushed away a stray tear that he didn't even know why he was shedding. It wasn't long before Gabriel retreated.

_"Alright, six, two, three, zero, zero, seven, one, six, five, one, three, nine, two."_

Holding his breath Daniel punched in the extensive code. Much to his surprise the door slid open easily. With a quick chuckle he stepped inside and closed the door. Walking over to the banks that held the Crystals he opened one of the drawers. Unlike a Goa'uld ship all of these Crystals were clear.

"Which one disables the Hyperdrive?"

_"Why are you asking me?"_

"You're the one with all the techno knowledge."

_"Niacines didn't use ships, we had the Stargate. I don't know the first thing about them."_

"Didn't you learn anything while being hosted by Sam? She knows all about this stuff."

_"It doesn't work that way. I never blended with her, I only remember what I accessed from her, and that never included Hyperdrives."_

"Great. Why aren't these things labeled?"

_"To keep people like us from disabling them."_

Daniel sighed in frustration. After pulling out a few of the racks at random he picked the one that held the largest Crystals and yanked several of them out. When the ship didn't fall out of space he decided that he might as well break these ones. 

Gabriel showed him how to make a forceful pulse from the hand device to place cracks in the Crystals. Now that they had a deeper connection it was easier be taught. Disabled, but not broken, he slid them back into place.

"Okay, I think we have a good chance of not going anywhere now."

_"Good, I'd hate to have Teal'c arrive with the cavalry and not be here."_

"Now what?"

_"Find Sam and Jack."_

"Yeah, I know that...but where do we start?"

_"Once again, you guess is as good as mine."_

"Remind me again why I bothered blending with you?"

_"Must be love."_

Daniel couldn't help smiling and shaking his head. Opening the door again Daniel looked out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Unsure where to begin he started to make his way to the bank of rooms that he had used to keep Vala momentarily captive.

"I wonder what happened to her."

_"Who?"_

"This crazy alien chick."

_"The sexy little vixen who beat you senseless?"_ Gabriel chuckled.

"That would be the one."

_"You two made a cute couple."_

"Cute? She tried to kill me." Daniel grumbled.

_"You only hurt the one you love."_

"I don't think that quite fits this situati..."

Daniel froze in mid sentence. He had gotten caught up in the conversation and had let down his guard. As a result he was now faced with a very surprised young Captain. After the initial shock the Captain went for his radio to call for help.

_"Daniel! Give me control, I will stop him!"_

Daniel didn't even hear Gabriel's cry, he was already taking action. Baring his teeth like an animal Daniel threw his hand up that held the Niacine device and poured his energy into the stone. The effect was devastating and far more powerful than Daniel expected.

Thrown back into the hard metal wall the Captain made a breathless cry of pain and collapsed to the floor. Daniel stared at the man in horror as he clawed at his chest. Pink foam began to trickle from his lips as he fought gruesomely for breath. For a minute all Daniel could do was watch him in horror as he sucked nosily for air.

"Gabriel...Gabriel, what have I done?"

_"I'm sorry, Daniel, this is what I was afraid of. Our blending has given you my violent edge. It's my fault..."_

"We have to help him." 

_"Daniel, I don't think we have the time. We'll be helpless while we..."_

"I can't let a man drown in his own blood!" Daniel cried.

Daniel was already down on his knees next to the trembling man. He looked up at Daniel with terrified brown eyes that were beginning to spill tears. Against Gabriel's advice Daniel tore off the hand device and set it down so that he could hold the small healing device that he'd put in his pocket. 

_"I will do this."_

"No, I can do it."

The Captain was getting close to passing out as he continued to gasp for air. Placing his hand and the healing device on the man's chest Daniel slowed down his own breathing. Using the healing device was unlike the hand device, it took far more concentration. It was easy to see how this drained Gabriel of his energy.

The man beneath his hand was slowly recovering from his chest crushing injury. As his breathing became less laboured he looked up at Daniel with a look of confusion painted across his young face. Daniel smiled at him reassuringly. 

Daniel and the Captain's faces both turned to shock at the same moment. It was the touch of cold steel against the back of his neck that had turned Daniel's expression. The man now standing behind him pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into his flesh. The Captain seemed frozen on his back as he stared up at the pair. 

"Get off him." A deep voice snarled.

"I was helping him."

"Now!"

_"I'm sorry, Daniel, I should have been paying better attention. Give me control and I will try and get the hand device."_

Daniel simply relaxed and Gabriel slipped in. He glanced down at the hand device and the Captain's eyes followed his. The gunman read the motion and kicked the silver device away. Gabriel ground his teeth together.

"C...colonel..." The Captain stuttered.

"Are you alright, Jordan?"

Captain Jordan was still locked in shock and just nodded.

"Raise your hands, Dr. Jackson, slowly." Colonel Myer ordered.

Even though he was still on his knees Gabriel was going to whip around as he raised his hands to grab the gun. However Myer was smarter than that and he backed away before Gabriel had brought them up. He looked down at the gun in Jordan's holster and started calculating.

"Captain Jordan, protect your gun." Myer barked.

Growing desperate Gabriel prepared to lash out and crush the Captain's throat so that he could then turn on Myer. Before he could fulfill his plan Daniel tore at him and regained control. Gabriel sighed heavily.

_"Daniel...it's the only way."_

_"No, no I can't. Look at him, he can't be thirty, he's just a kid. I'm sorry. I can't kill him."_

"It's okay. I wouldn't have you any other way. I'm relived that our blending has not changed you as I feared it would." 

"Dr. Jackson, bring your hands up and place them on the back of your head."

Closing his eyes in defeat Daniel followed the orders. Myer instructed Jordan to get to his feet, but it took him a while to actually manage it. He started to say something several times, but in the end he did not come to Daniel's defense. 

"Captain, secure his wrists behind his back. Use my own set of cuffs as well as your own. These Goa'uld are amazingly strong."

"We're not a Goa'uld." Daniel said calmly.

"Quiet." Myer ordered. "Captain, secure him."

"I saved your life." Daniel whispered.

The young Captain hesitated, but when his superior officer ordered him for a second time he nodded. Jordan cast his eyes downward and turned Daniel around. Peacefully allowing him to place on both pairs of the cuffs Daniel looked at Myer, but realized quickly that he wasn't going to get far with the Colonel. 

_"Gabriel, can we break these?"_

"Your wrist will break before the chains do."

"I was worried that the laws of physics still applied."

Still keeping his weapon trained on Daniel's stomach Myer had Jordan retrieve the hand device. Once everything seemed secure Myer retrieved his radio. He called for Stenson several times before he got an answer.

_**"What?"**_ Stenson's voice growled.

"I have Dr. Jackson in custody."

_**"What?!"**_

"He was here, on the ship. He attacked Captain Jordan. I have him secured."

_**"Excellent, bring him to me."**_

"Uh...yes, Sir."

Myer furrowed his brow as he looked at his radio. Daniel sensed that the Colonel was uncomfortable with Stenson's word choice and took the opportunity to try and get him on his side.

"Colonel, please, let me go. There's something wrong here and you know it."

"Quiet."

"No, listen to me please, what kind of rational man says things like: 'Excellent, bring him to me.'?" Daniel asked desperately. "I've heard those words before, and they never come from a sane mind."

Myer seemed to pause in thought. It was during this time that Daniel hoped that the Captain would finally speak up about what had actually happened. However the young man just kept his eyes on the floor. Eventually Myer shook his head and grabbed Daniel's upper arm.

_"So...how much longer before Teal'c comes to the rescue?"_ Gabriel asked, trying to sound light hearted.

_"Any minute now, I'm sure of it."_ Daniel forced a smile.

When they stepped into Stenson's office Daniel suddenly felt like he was for sale. Stenson's eyes ran down his body before a catty grin spread across his face. He took the hand device from Jordan and then ordered the two men away. Daniel stood in the decorated office and looked out the window as though disinterested in the situation.

"I have to admit, Jackson, I never dreamed you'd actually dare step foot on this ship."

Daniel just shrugged.

"I'm so impressed that I am going to offer you two a deal."

"Not interested." Daniel replied interested.

"Hear me out." Stenson said calmly. "I need to speak to Gabriel...alone."

"That will be difficult."

"Gabriel, come out of there. Do this for me and I swear I'll place O'Neill and his lovedove back on Idlewyld, unharmed."

"What about Daniel?" Gabriel replied in his Goa'uld voice.

"I'll release him once you give me what I want."

"First, let Jack and Sam go."

"Fine. Consider it done."

"When it is done and I know they are safe, we will talk again."

"No!" Daniel snapped suddenly. "Forget it! We're not making any deals with you, nothing you say can be trusted."

_"Daniel, please, this man is ruthless. Just let me go. We can't win this, I don't want to see you hurt anymore. With his attention on me, you and the rest will have a better chance."_

"I will not have you facing him alone." He glared at Stenson. "Gabriel stays with me. You want us apart you'll have to cut him from me and we both know he'll die in the process and you'll be left with nothing."

Stenson narrowed his eyes, however he quickly replaced the look of frustration with an overly sweet smile. He walked over to a small table that held a pitcher of ice water and two glasses. Lifting up the pitcher Stenson looked at the contents as though they were a work of art.

"It's a horrible death, isn't it?" Stenson mused softly. "Drowning that is." 

"I wouldn't know." Daniel lied.

"Of course not." Stenson chuckled. 

_"Gab...Gabriel, does he know?"_

"He must. Let me go."

"No. He won't kill me."

"Where are my manners?" Stenson shook his head.

Stenson picked up one of the glasses and slowly filled it. Daniel hated the way his heart raced at the sight of the icy water. The deliberate way Stenson poured it into the large glass brought Daniel back to his agonizing hours of Ba'al forcing liquid into his lungs. A sickening grin slipped across Stenson's face.

"Care for a 'drink', Dr. Jackson?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Teal'c's blood was near its boiling point. However, he didn't bother arguing with the Tok'ra any further. He didn't have time to throw himself against that particular brick wall. Stalking through the woods back towards the Stargate he heard someone tracking him near by. Arming his staff weapon Teal'c turned around and glared into the thick forest.

"Show yourself." Teal'c growled.

Freya/Anise stepped nervously from the cover of the vegetation. She looked around to make sure no one else was around. She gave Teal'c a rare smile. Teal'c continued to stare at her coldly.

"Teal'c..."

"I have nothing with which to discuss with you."

Teal'c turned back around and once again made his way towards the Stargate. Freya and Anise seemed to have a small internal conflict before she hurried to catch up with the retreating Jaffa. She stood in his path and put her hands up peacefully.

"Please, Anise and I are very sorry about the actions of the Council. We had thought that they would have been more willing to help."

"They do not help because they over joyed to have someone else to remove Gabriel for them. They wish him dead, but lack the courage to say so or to act."

"It's true, but Anise and I hold no ill will against Gabriel."

"And yet you did not even show yourself to try and persuade the Council to assist."

"I could not. I am in hiding." Freya admitted. "Talmen and Uru have found it in their hearts to give me sanctuary."

"From whom are you hiding?"

"The Council. Anise went against them and made a dangerous deal with a Goa'uld named Anshar that went sour. They in turn now believe that we are the one responsible for telling Anshar where to find the Tok'ra that he killed."

"Are you?"

"No, of course not!" Freya cried. "We were trying to stop him. Anshar was the Tok'ra's greatest threat."

"And now the Tok'ra refuse to come to the aid of the very people who brought about Anshar's end."

"I know, we are ashamed. However, that is why we have come to you."

"You wish to help?"

"We can not risk leaving this world. We barely have Uru's trust as it is, if it wasn't for the fact that Talmen loves me...anyway, if we leave he will assume the worst. However I can lead you to someone who will help Gabriel."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you have no one else left to trust."

Teal'c thought her offer over for a moment before giving her a solemn nod. Freya smiled sadly and lead Teal'c the rest of the way to the Stargate. Once there she stepped up to the DHD and dialed an Address that Teal'c was unfamiliar with. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You will have a lot more convincing to do on the other side, however, Anise feels you will have much better luck with them than the Tok'ra."

"It would be impossible to have less."

Freya cast her eyes down, once again ashamed by her brethren's actions. Without even asking where he was going Teal'c stepped up to the open Gate. After he walked through the blue Horizon it snapped shut leaving Freya and Anise alone. She looked around nervously once again. Life had not been easy since her disgrace and if Uru found out about this he would force Talmen into turning her in. 

"Anise...do you really think they'll help him?"

_"Gabriel is their Father, they will not allow him to perish."_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Jack hummed a song quietly to himself as he spread a thick layer of strawberry jam on a piece of toast. Sam was still in bed sleeping fitfully. Even locked in a dream she kept a protective hand over her stomach. Jack shook his head sadly, wondering how much longer they were going to be able to keep her pregnancy a secret.

Inspecting the slathered toast Jack smiled in self satisfaction. Being as quiet as possible he dragged a chair over to the corner of the room. He balanced the toast in one hand while he crawled up onto the chair. Up on his perch he looked directly into the tiny videocamera that was protected by a thick sheet of glass.

With a bright smile Jack winked and pressed the sticky bread against the glass. He waited a moment to see if it would stick. With the toast securely over the spying camera Jack crawled back down off the chair. When he turned around he found that Sam was awake.

"MacGyver would be proud." Sam teased.

"I always did like that show."

"Fancy that."

Before Sam had a chance to get out of bed Jack gently pounced on her. With a musical laugh Sam put her hands on his chest to push him off. Exaggerating her strength Jack acted as though he'd been thrown and landed on his back next to her. She rolled over on to him and laid her head down on his chest.

For at least fifteen minutes Jack stroked Sam's soft hair while she listened to his heart beat. He knew she was locked deep in thought, he could almost hear the gears in her mind grinding away. Eventually she sighed and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Jack.

"Carter?"

"Sir...how long are we going to do this?" Sam asked seriously.

"Do what?"

"Pretend nothing's wrong."

"Until I come up with a plan."

"Any idea when that might be?"

"Could be any minute now."

Sam forced a smile, but her anxiety was still clear. Jack reached up and brushed her cheek. This time her smile was genuine, however it was quickly replaced by a look of shock.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? You having a stroke of genius or something?"

"No, here..."

Sam rolled over onto her back and took Jack's hand. She pressed his hand against her lower stomach. For a minute nothing happened, but then there was a distinct thumping. Jack's whole face lit up as thumping repeated. Since he knew the room was wired for sound he pressed his lips against Sam's ear.

"She's got a kick like a mule." Jack whispered. "Just like her mother."

Despite the sign of life Sam's aqua eyes brightened with tears. Jack moved onto his side and pulled her into a warm embrace. She didn't truly break down crying, however he could feel her warm tears soaking his shirt. Once again he brought his lips close to her to keep their secrets.

"Everything is going to be alright. If it comes down to being taken back to Earth, I have friends in very high places. Failing that I also happen to have friends in very low places as well..."

Sam managed to chuckle. Pulling away, while at the same time pulling herself together, she sat up on the edge of the bed. Jack did the same and put his arm over her shoulders. He looked around the room, trying to think of a way out.

"I'm sure Teal'c and Da..."

Jack stopped cold at the sounds of a struggle out in the hall. Both he and Sam got to their feet as the violence grew nearer. There were no voices that could be made out, just yelling and crashing. Jack looked to Sam and saw that she had her hands held in a position ready to strike, and her feet set apart. If a fight was coming their way she was going to get involved.

Jack put his arm across her chest to hold her at bay when the door slid open. Two guards, both bloodied, dragged Daniel into the room. Soaking wet and looking all the world like a rabid animal Daniel bucked wildly. Despite having his wrists restrained behind his back he was doing an amazing job of fighting back.

"Daniel!" Sam cried.

Jack sunk his fingers into Sam's upper arm to stop her. If it wasn't for the third man with his side arm drawn Jack would have rushed to Daniel's aid. However the armed Major made it clear that he was already on the edge of pulling the trigger. Jack and Sam watched helplessly as Daniel's adrenaline began to fail him.

When he was brought to his knees one of the Airmen unlocked the double set of hand cuffs. Shoved from behind Daniel pitched forward onto his hands. Without another word the trio left. Jack released Sam and they both knelt down in front of their struggling friend. Daniel was clawing at his soaked shirt, unable to take a deep breath.

"Easy, Daniel." Jack said softly. "Look at me."

Jack reached out and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to get his attention. Daniel snapped his head up, his eyes grotesquely rolled back to white. He was struggling to breath, seemingly unable to do little more than gasp. Jack's eyes widened in shock as Daniel spit up a thick yellowish clear liquid tainted with blood.

"Shit." Jack snarled. "Daniel, listen to me, calm down and cough that stuff up."

Daniel clearly wasn't listening, he just continued to rake at his chest. Not knowing how else to help Jack slapped Daniel hard on the back a few times. After drooling some more of the viscous fluid he began coughing in earnest. Daniel's coughing quickly degraded into gut wrenching dry heaving. However he was managing to remove the liquid from his lungs.

"That's it, Daniel, you're through the worst of it."

"Sir, what is that?"

"It's...uh..." Jack hesitated to explain. "It's PFC."

"Perfluorocarbon? A refrigerant?"

"It can also be used in 'liquid breathing'."

Sam started at Daniel in horror. She closed her eyes for a moment as he began shaking. Using the oxygen rich perfluorocarbon instead of water they could hold him under until he was forced to breath it in. Simulated drowning without the risk of drowning. To Daniel it hadn't been a simulation the thick liquid in his lungs would keep his blood oxygen levels up, but did nothing to stop the claustrophobic feeling of not being able to draw in air. Still unable to clear his lungs he began convulsing sickeningly.

"He's going into shock." Jack growled. "His skin is ice cold."

Jack started rubbing Daniel's back to try and work in some friction heat, but his uncontrollable shaking was getting worse by the second. Sam jumped to her feet and headed into the large bathroom. There was a walk in shower with a glass door which she slid open. Turning the water on full hot she rushed back out to the pair.

"Carter?"

"I know this is probably the last thing he wants, but it's what he needs."

Nodding Jack forced Daniel to his feet and guided him towards the shower. Nearing unconsciousness Daniel followed him peacefully until he felt the water against his skin. Daniel cried out in panic, a wet, congested noise that chilled Jack's blood. As Daniel fought harder Jack had to lock him in a bear hug to keep him under the warming spray.

"Damn it, Gabriel!" Jack roared. "Calm him down!"

Jack's shouting only served to infuriate Daniel further. When he couldn't twist out of Jack's embrace he threw them both into the glass door. With a horrific noise the glass shattered. Jack and Daniel fell to the soaked floor in an explosion of tiny shards. Before Sam could step in to do anything Daniel pushed Jack off and shoved him up against the tile wall.

Blinded by panic and the steaming water Daniel was on Jack in a heartbeat. Fighting like a cornered wild cat Daniel struck at Jack tactlessly. Defending himself as best he could Jack alternately protected his face and tried to stop the assault. Lashing out he managed to catch one of Daniel's bleeding wrists. Roaring in fury Daniel pulled back his other hand to strike.

"Daniel, stop!" Sam barked. "Gabriel, help him!"

Sam's cry did not fall on deaf ears this time. Daniel froze in place, still in position to strike his friend. He tried to blink the running water out of his eyes to get a better look at his captive. As recognition swept over him his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Ja...Jack?"

"Daniel."

Releasing Jack Daniel slipped to the floor. He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as the hot water continued to wash over him. When he looked up at Jack it was clear that tears were running down his face despite the water that also dripped from his jaw.

"Jack..." Daniel whispered "I'm sorry."

"No harm done." Jack forced a smile. "Made a hell of a mess though."

Daniel closed his eyes and looked as though he might topple over. Jack reached out and pulled Daniel against his chest. Sam threw a towel down over the broken glass and knelt down next to them. Sam rubbed between Daniel's shoulder blades as he closed his eyes and concentrated on taking a few deep breaths.

For the next ten minutes the only sounds came from the spray of the water. Eventually Daniel pushed himself away from Jack and leaned up against the wall on his own. He reached up and turned off the shower. He looked down briefly at his bleeding wrists, but quickly lost interest.

"Daniel?"

"I'm alright, Jack."

"Gabriel, why the hell didn't you help him?" Jack demanded.

"Gabriel's not here." Daniel sighed.

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "But I can sense him."

"No," Daniel shook his head "you sense the marker that I was injected with when pretending to be Anshar."

"Of course."

"We both knew Stenson wouldn't kill us, but in the end we were starting to lose our sanity. My fears are now Gabriel's...with both of us panicking...he left because he couldn't help me through it."

"I don't understand." Jack admitted. "Why does Gabriel have your fears?"

"Just before we were caught Gabriel was dying, so we blended."

Sam's breath hissed across her teeth, but Jack still didn't fully understand. He had never experienced blending in the same way that Sam and Daniel had. Sam's skill chilled as she recalled what it had been like to suddenly have Jolinar taken, she couldn't imagine how much harder it had to be for Daniel.

Daniel was still leaning against the wall listlessly. He didn't even bother with the water that was dripping out of his hair and into his eyes. Getting to her feet Sam retrieved a few dry towels. Jack stood up and helped Daniel do the same. Sam draped the towels over their shoulders and they all carefully made their way out of the glass.

Understandably exhausted Daniel peacefully allowed Sam to lead him over to the bed to lay down. He curled up on his side and stared vacantly at the far wall. Jack sat down at the table and started working some of the glass out of his arms. Sam sat down on the bed next to Daniel and brushed his cheek.

"Daniel?"

"I'm alright."

"Really?"

"No, not really...I feel like I've had a part of my soul ripped out."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it won't last. We're going to get him back. Gabriel is nothing if not a survivour."

"Yeah...he told me once that he gets that from you."

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was fast asleep. Sam ran her hand through his wet hair one last time before getting up to help Jack. She plucked a few shards of glass out of his shoulder, however there was no major damage done.

"I've finally come up with that plan." Jack said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Kill Stenson with my barehands."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Racing around a large tank Gabriel threw himself repeatedly into the glass. He knew it was useless, but his blue blood was boiling with rage. He felt Stenson stepping up in front of the tank. Spreading out his fins and opening his multi hinged jaw wide Gabriel screeched his fury.

"Calm yourself, Gabriel." Stenson's voice came muffled through the glass.

Slamming into the clear barrier again Gabriel scratched the hard glass with his sharp teeth. Stenson's laughter grated against his nerves. Realizing that the man wanted nothing more than to see him in a impotent frenzy Gabriel retreated to the far corner and curled up on the sterile bottom of the tank.

No longer acting out his aggression the pain of Daniel's absence crushed down on him. Gasping for breath he made a low whimpering sound in lieu of shedding tears. Leaving Daniel had left a gaping wound in his heart. The fresh pain brought back the memory of when he had been physically torn from Gabriel in the first place to be imprisoned in stasis. He hoped that the grief wasn't as sharp for Daniel as it was for him at this moment.

Despite being a creature of the water Gabriel had found himself horrified as Stenson's men repeatedly threatened to drown them. He tried everything to keep himself and Daniel calm, however nothing helped. When they had held them under in a thick syrupy liquid long enough to force Daniel into breathing it in they had both come close to losing their sanity.

Gabriel had conceded to leave because he couldn't bare the thought of watching Daniel go mad again. His hope had been to turn on Stenson and make him a host. However Stenson was ready to deal with him and he had instantly felt the sting of a needle.

The chemical restraint kept him from fighting as they drew some of his blood. He had been expecting Stenson to press the memory disk into his flesh, but that never happened. They forced some sort of sedative reversal into his veins and released him into the locked tank. He had no idea what they had done with Daniel once they were separated.

Gabriel squealed again as his thoughts drifted back to Daniel. He curled up tighter as the psychological injury turned into a searing visceral pain. He was so distracted by the loss that he didn't notice the lid of his tank open and close.

A heavy musky scent suddenly filled Gabriel's senses. It soothed his pain and calmed his nerves. Taking the surrounding water deep into his nostrils he began to lose himself to the intoxicating chemical. Without even realizing it Gabriel uncoiled from the corner and began to rub his body against the front glass.

"I thought you'd like that." Stenson chuckled. "I have a gift for you."

Gabriel could barely make out the man's words, mainly because he wasn't trying. His grief had been replaced by a mind bending euphoria. The tank lid opened once again, but this time Gabriel heard the splash of something being added.

The musky odour was suddenly joined by the electrical field of another beating heart. Gabriel turned his poor eyesight upward and gasped sharply. The true female that now shared his waters took a moment to orient herself to her new surroundings. Once she had taken a few gulps of the tank water she caught Gabriel's scent.

This was not one of his children, this was a wild Goa'uld and she acted accordingly. She screeched in excitement and went into a full display. Snapped back to his senses Gabriel quickly retreated to the far end of the aquarium. Undeterred the female spread her deep blue fins and started weaving her striped body in a sinuous seductive pattern.

_"Stay away from me!"_ Gabriel cried.

This wild creature had no way of understanding language. All she knew was that she had been presented with a very old male and that made him all the more desirable. She was determined to win his favour and ensure that her young would have more memories than herself.

Gabriel tried to dart past her but she instantly wrapped her body around his. As he struggled to free himself the waters suddenly became thick with her scent. It was far more hormone than a single female could produce. In his haze it didn't even occur to him that Stenson was adding the chemical attractant to the water.

It was maddening and every breath drew it further into his every sense. He tried to focus on his self restraint. When that began to fail he conjured up memories of everything his first set of children had done, not only to him, but to the rest of the Galaxy as well. The female cried out in frustration and doubled her efforts to gain his affection.

Driven to the point of agony with lust Gabriel finally lost control over his more carnal instincts. The female purred heavily as he bit down on the back of her neck. She welcomed the bite, she had never exspected him to mate with her without tasting her blood first. Completly lost in the moment Gabriel tangled his snake-like body around her almost tight enough to break her. Sinking to the bottom they looked more like they were locked in mortal combat rather than in the throws of passion.

It was only after the rush of completing the mating ritual that Gabriel's senses flooded back to him. Horrified by what he had done Gabriel threw himself at her once again. This time the female cried out in terror as he wrapped around her again. Gabriel's affections had turned to a murderous panic.

Gabriel sunk his teeth into her throat and tore it open. She thrashed to escape, however the damage was done. The water became stained blue with her blood. After a few moments she lay dead. Nearing madness Gabriel screamed repetitively. The pheromone and blood in the water had temporarily reduced him to an animal once again.

When a warm hand invaded his waters Gabriel rushed to the attack. He wrapped around the man's wrist. Instead of crawling up the man's arm he sunk himself directly into his flesh and slithered up under his skin so that he couldn't be stopped. Human once again Gabriel didn't even take time to figure out who was hosting him.

Lashing out at anything that moved Gabriel roared incoherently. There was shouting and men barking orders. His right arm was almost useless from the damage he'd caused taking the host, but still fought the men back. Gabriel managed to get a hold of one of his tormentors and he began to beat him to death. Before he could succeed in another murder a powerful tazer brought him down.

Paralyzed by the painful shock Gabriel was quickly restrained. Forced into a chair they clamped metal cuffs to both his wrists and ankles and attached them to the metal frame of the chair. Gabriel fought even as the metal cut into his flesh. If the chair hadn't been bolted to the floor he would have knocked it to the floor. It wasn't until the familiar sting of a needle pushed a mild sedative into his blood that he calmed.

"Get him down to medical." Stenson ordered.

Gabriel looked up as the men helped the injured one out. Stenson stepped calmly into his line of view and smiled. Gabriel took a moment to figure out who his host was and was shocked by what he found. He was a young man stolen from Idlewyld, one of the few remaining inhabitants after the plague.

"You wanted me to take this man." Gabriel snarled.

"I was afraid that you would react the way you did to the first female, so I figured I'd better have a way to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"After your little performance I only have two more true females left." Stenson informed. "You will mate with them both and release them...unharmed."

"Never!" Gabriel spat. "I will kill any Goa'uld you place within my reach."

"Ruin another one of my females and I will kill your friends and every last person left living on Idlewyld."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You think I don't have it in me to murder?" Stenson smiled coldly.

Stenson waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he simply turned around and left. Gabriel struggled against the drugs in his blood, but they were making him weak. Before he could accomplish anything Stenson returned with another innocent from Idlewyld in his grip.

"Rani!" The man cried upon seeing Gabriel. "What is happening?!"

"Agree to my terms, Gabriel." Stenson snarled.

"No."

Without a moments hesitation Stenson drew his sidearm and shot the man in the back. Gabriel jolted in horrified shock. He had honestly believed that Stenson would not get his own hands dirty. Spiting up a pink foam the man fell forward dead. Gabriel was speechless, tears traced down his new face.

"Do we have a deal, Gabriel?"

Unable to take his eyes off the dead innocent Gabriel just shook his head.

"Mate with my females, once I am sure that the young are viable and hold your memories I will free you and your friends, you will never hear from me again."

"Why are you doing this?! My children are a plague that we have almost destroyed! Why start again? What could you possibly gain?!"

"That is my business. Do we have a deal?"

"No!"

Stenson ground his teeth together in frustration. Walking over to the phone on the wall he dialed downstairs. Gabriel tried to calm his new host, but there was nothing he could do to keep him from screaming internally.

"Bring Carter up here now." Stenson growled into the phone.

"No..."

"You have until they bring her up here to decide."

"You...you can't just kill her! You come from a world of laws and rights!"

"I make the laws on this ship. No one will miss Samantha Carter, as far as her government is concerned she's already dead."

Gabriel surged against the restrains hard enough to break his wrists. Ignoring the pain he continued to battle for freedom. Stenson did not seem alarmed, in fact he walked back over to the phone and ordered someone to come and take the dead man away.

They were just removing the body when two men dragged Sam in. She looked down at him and then up at Gabriel. He could tell that she instantly recognized him. With her hands zip tied together she was easily forced to her knees in the puddle of blood in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel was so proud of how she refused to play Stenson's game. She didn't cry out for help, or even show any fear. A living statue she simply waited for her fate. Stenson ordered the men out of the room and stepped up behind her. When he pressed his gun against her temple she simply closed her eyes. Gabriel's heart slammed against his chest so hard he couldn't even speak to beg for mercy.

"Last chance." Stenson growled. "Is this really worth losing everything you love?"

"Gabriel," Sam said softly "whatever this animal wants, don't give it to him."

"The decision is your's, Gabriel. Does she live, or do you let her and her unborn child die?"

Sam gasped violently at the mention of her pregnancy.

"So you are pregnant." Stenson chuckled. "I had my doubts that O'Neill would be able to keep his hands off of you for long."

"Let her go!"

"Gladly, but I need to hear something from you first."

When Gabriel failed to say the words that Stenson wanted to hear he noisily flicked the safety off the weapon. Sam had cursed herself for letting her condition slip, but once again she managed to restore her calm. Gabriel on the other hand was starting to tremble violently. Blood was pouring from his abraded wrists and he feared it was going to be the death of his host. When Gabriel still didn't give in Stenson adjusted his aim to the back of Sam's shoulder.

"Perhaps we'll play with her first."

"No." Gabriel whimpered. "Stop, please."

"We have a deal then?"

"Yes. Anything...just please, don't hurt her."

"Gab..."

"No Sam." Gabriel interupted.

"Gabriel, don't..."

"I can't, I can't watch you die."

Sam sighed heavily as Stenson forced her to her feet. He walked her over to the door and placed her back in the Airmen's hands. Gabriel couldn't watch, he just stared at the floor. Chuckling Stenson turned and made his way back over to Gabriel.

"I knew you'd cooperate."

"I'm not cooperating. I've just decided to stop trying to keep you from a painful suicide."

"Suicide?"

"Any children of mine will only have one thing on their mind. If even a single one manages to find a host they will devote their lives to ending yours."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty seven

Daniel jerked in his sleep as he slowly surfaced. The world in-between awake and asleep was a terrifying place to be and he jolted in to consciousness. He gabbed a fist full of his shirt and in gasp of panic. It felt like someone had driven a knife through his heart.

"Gabriel!"

"Easy, Daniel." Jack sighed.

Sitting up in bed Daniel looked over at Jack. He was sitting at the table slowly picking the particle board tabletop apart with a butter knife. When he turned to look at Daniel and he noticed that Jack had a split lip and his right eye was bloodshot and bruised. Seeing the look of shock on Daniel's face Jack turned away and continued to destroy the cheap desk.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sam?"

"They took her."

"What?! When?"

"Ten minutes ago, you slept right through it."

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing you could have done." Jack paused his destruction for a moment, but rather than say more he just continued.

"Stenson must be using her against Gabriel." 

"That thought had occurred to me."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair. Daniel stood up, but instantly sat back down as his blood pressure dropped like a stone. He shook his head, and rubbed at his heart again. It physically hurt to have Gabriel missing. It reminded him of the sharp pain after losing Sha're. 

Why grief should press down on the heart was beyond him, but it was an unpleasant sensation that he was all too familiar with. Daniel reminded himself that Gabriel wasn't dead yet and took a few deep breaths to settle himself.

Dealing with his own emotions in a more destructive manner Jack chipped more of the desk away. Eventually his bottled up energy got the better of him. He threw the knife hard at the locked door. The dull knife bounced harmlessly off the door. Jack tore his hands through his hair and growled.

"Jack..."

"I don't want to hear it Daniel."

"I was just going to ask if you'd seen anyone from the SGC here."

"Dr. Brightman is around here somewhere."

"She's the only one?"

"Most likely."

"Isn't that odd...I mean it was the SGC that crewed the Prometheus before."

"Yeah, well as much as I hate to admit it, Stenson's not stupid." Jack rolled his eyes. "He knew to surround himself with Area 51 shut ins. These guys aren't like normal people, they've been living in that desert freak show of a base for so long that they don't even think to question anything they see."

"Follow orders, right or wrong?"

"Following orders is right to them." Jack looked around. "In fact I have a sinking suspicion that Stenson isn't just any General...I think he's the new 'Shadow'."

"Shadow?"

"Leader of the Black Ops. It's a very powerful position usually given to the least ethical person they can find."

"Sounds like Stenson." Daniel sighed. "You say 'new Shadow', who was the old one?"

"Denahe."

"You're kidding."

"No, how else do you think he got away with kidnapping you without repercussion?"

"Does this Shadow always head Area 51?"

"No. The problem for us is that anyone working under Shadow has basically agreed to follow him blindly, and are well paid to trade in their morals. I'm surprised Dr. B was willing to sign. If Stenson really is Shadow, he's basically above the law. He has men that he reports to, but all they care about is results, they don't care how he gets them."

"I should have killed him." Daniel grumbled. "I was going to, honestly, he had just murdered you, kept us from helping Sam, tortured Gabriel, not to mention myself. I was_ so angry_, so ready to kill. Then...something stopped me."

"You, stopped you Daniel."

"No. Not that time, the more I think about it..." Daniel suddenly slapped him palm against his forehead. "Of course, the Nox. The Nox wouldn't let me murder someone using their Gate."

"Hmmm...are you saying I can't blame you for all of this?"

"No, go right ahead." Daniel sighed.

Jack looked over at Daniel who was doing an excellent job of looking miserable. He abandoned his place at the mutilated table and sat down next to his friend. Daniel looked over and forced a smile as Jack put his arm over his shoulders. 

"We have something serious to discuss." Jack said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Which one of us gets to castrate Stenson?"

"Have at it, afterwards I think I'll hold him under water until the bubbles stop." Daniel replied. "Of course Gabriel might have some good ideas too, and never underestimate Sam's creativity."

Jack laughed and hugged Daniel tighter before letting him go. Daniel managed a smile and rubbed at his chest. His heart was still having trouble, but Jack's optimism helped. He was just about to asked Jack seriously about how they were going to get out of this when they heard someone coming down the hall.

When the door opened Jack went into pounce and kill mode, however the men were prepared this time and already had their side arms out. Jack acted as though he had just been innocently stretching. One of the men cut the zip ties that held Sam and left. 

Jack rushed over and pulled her into a welcoming embrace. Sam returned the affection, but something was wrong. Jack waited for her to speak first. Daniel got up from the bed, but stayed a few feet back. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened.

"He knows." Sam finally admitted.

"About the baby?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I told him."

"What?"

"I fell for what I believe is the oldest trick in the book." Sam forced a smile. "He doesn't seem to care."

"Well, that's...good." Jack replied. 

"How's Gabriel holding out?"

"Stenson is forcing him to mate with a pair of wild females."

"He won't do it."

"He's already agreed. Stenson threatened to kill us and the rest of Idlewyld if he doesn't."

"Trust me, I know Gabriel as well as he knows himself. Nothing will make him start again."

"He can't bluff for long."

"So where does that leave us?" Jack asked. 

"He will probably bred with Stenson's females, but not pass on any of his memory."

"So we'll have until the little worms are born?"

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain Stenson won't be fooled for long. He could use a memory disk before they're mature." Daniel continued. "Since true females develop 'blanks' waiting for a male to add their memories, the gestation is very quick."

"Daniel, how do you know this stuff?" 

"Gabriel taught me. Besides don't you remember how quickly Hathor had her young?"

"Not particularly." Jack shrugged. "How long do we have?"

"Twenty-four hours...at the most."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty eight

"Had too much for one day?" Stenson chuckled. "That last one was a real firecracker."

Stenson gazed in at Gabriel who was laying on the bottom of his tank. He was exhausted, barely able to pull water through his gills. After a moment of thought Stenson decided against putting the last female in with his captive. There was no sense in killing him.

"Yet."

Smiling again Stenson wandered out of lab where they were holding Gabriel and went to visit the newly gravid female. Enclosed in a higher security lab the colourful Goa'uld was swimming calmly around her large aquarium. Her stomach was distending already.

Stenson wasn't going to start counting his Goa'uld larva yet. He knew that Gabriel was perfectly capable of tricks. However he was also confident that Gabriel would give in eventually.

"You may be able to sacrifice Carter and O'Neill, but you certainly won't be able to watch Jackson suffer for long."

Furrowing his brow Stenson wondered when he started talking to himself so much. He didn't recall having this habit his whole life. Shrugging it off he locked up the female Goa'uld's lab. He walked briskly to his office and locked the door. He hadn't even made it over to the safe when the phone rang. Curling his lip in disgust he answered it.

"Stenson."

"General, I have completed the separation and the extract on the latest sample."

"Perfect, bring it up here. I'll take them to Area 51 myself."

"Yes, Sir."

Getting up quickly Stenson unlocked his door. Sitting back down he pulled out some unimportant paperwork and pretended to work on it. It was long before one of the scientists knocked on his door. Stepping inside he placed a metal case down on Stenson's desk and opened it.

"We were only able to separate out a small amount of Bio-naquadah from the latest sample." The scientist held up a small vile that held a trace amount of silver at the bottom of a clear liquid. "However, it appears to be purer than any we've collected before. There's not enough to test, but I believe the colour indicates purity. May I ask where you got this sample?"

"That's classified."

"Yes, Sir."

The man seemed to realize that their meeting was over and excused himself. Stenson had to almost physically hold himself back to keep from leaping up and locking the door the second he left. He didn't wait long before opening the case to inspect the contents himself.

The new blue serum was almost glowing it was so bright. It was nothing short of breathtaking. Unlocking the safe he pulled out the old formula that had been distilled from the larval goo that the SGC had scraped out of their bathtub after Ki'ya had had her young.

Area 51 had been asked to simply store it until further notice. However Stenson had quickly talked the Board into experimenting with it. The results so far had been spectacular. It wouldn't be long before they had their own new breed of Goa'uld enhanced soldiers. The volunteers so far were all out competing the control groups in every way.

No one knew that Stenson had decided to be a volunteer as well, and he was determined to keep it that way. He also wasn't about to hand over the new serum strained from Gabriel's blood either. Taking out the last vile of darker serum he replaced the brighter one with it.

"They'll never know the difference."

Stenson paused once again at his new talkative habit. Shaking it off he went to make sure that the door was securely locked. He picked up his phone and dialed down to the Colonel on duty and informed him that he didn't want to be disturbed for the next few hours.

Since his office was the only filled one on this floor of the nearly empty ship Stenson could be assured of solitude. He pulled out the vaccine gun and loaded it with the new fluid. Pressing it against his heavily bruised arm he injected half of the small vial directly into his blood stream.

Normally it took hours before there were any effects. This time his blood was almost instantly brought to a boil. Gasping in pain and shock Stenson dropped the gun and clamped his hand down on the tiny wound. He cried out in panic as the heat reached his heart.

From the heart it raced into his mind and dropped him to the floor. Eyes rolling back to white he fought to breath against the ear thrombing pound of his heart. He tried to get to his knees to call for help, but ended up doubling over and retching blood onto the carpet instead.

Stenson cried out in panic, this had never happened before. There had always been some initial unpleasantness a few hours after the injection, but never this violent agony. He tore open his shirt to try and escape the escalating fever that was causing sweat to roll off his skin.

Just as he was getting his stomach back under control a grand-mal seizure wracked his system. With his back arched dangerously close to breaking he jerked spasmodically. When it was over he cried out breathlessly for help. However there was no one to hear his distress.

In the calm between the storms he laid on his side, staring at the far wall. Although paralyzed he felt like he was running a marathon. It was at this point that the more familiar side effect came into play. He shivered as the vastness of Gabriel's experienced washed over his mind. Clenching his fists tight enough to cut into his palms he fought to stay conscious.

He knew that this expanded memory was not going to last long. When it was over the only memories he would be allowed to keep were the ones he concentrated on and learned for himself. Normally the information was scattered and fleeting. Today it was still chaotic, but sharp as his own memories.

The military wasn't interested in this part of the process, they just deemed it a side effect. The only thing that made them excited about the serum was the way it enhanced both physical strength and mental acuity for several days after treatment.

Stenson on the other hand was looking for one memory in particular. He had tried time and time again to gain it from Ki'ya's young, but it had started to look like they simply didn't have the memory. Gabriel was the only one who knew, the only one who remember the true secrets of what had been coined 'Bio-nahquadah'.

Closing his eyes Stenson ignored the millions of years of useless mucking about in the dirty waters of Gabriel's backwards home planet. Stenson was not prepared for Gabriel's painful birth at the hands of the Ancients and screamed against the red haze of agony.

Stenson lost thousands of years of information trying to recover from the onslaught of Ancient memories. Even if he could remember anything that had just slammed into his mind there was no way he could understand it. It suddenly occurred to him how useless Daniel truly was. The scope of what he had hidden in his mind had now been revealed and Stenson finally understood that all of that information was worthless because it could not be understood.

While reveling in the idea that he no longer needed to worry about keeping Daniel alive Stenson almost missed the memory that he had been searching for. Months of the lesser Goa'uld blood had not been able to reveal what Gabriel had in minutes. Stenson pushed everything else out of his mind so that he could listen to the chaotic voices echoing in his mind.

When he had what he wanted he repeated it over and over again. He had to absorb every detail or he might lose it. He was able to push Gabriel's rambling thoughts to the back of his mind until they came to his capture and torment.

With his every sense suddenly assaulted Stenson couldn't even scream. He twisted into a distorted fetal position and instantly passed out. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but when he came to he forced himself to his knees and groped for a pen and paper.

He scribbled out what he had learned and sat back panting. For another half hour he sat motionless on the floor. Most of what he had seen was already fading away, mainly because he didn't wish to keep it. Once he had his thoughts back to normal he got back to his feet.

Out of curiosity he picked up the solid metal name plate on his desk. With little more effort than folding a piece of paper he bent the metal in half. He chuckled and threw the twisted metal in the trash.

"I wonder if it will permanent this time, perhaps fresh blood is the key." Stenson mused. "Now then, what did we learn?"

Sitting down at his desk Stenson read the note he had written to himself. A Cheshire grin spread across his face. Picking up the phone he dialed downstairs. When no one answered he angrily dialed another extension.

"Yes, Sir?" Colonel Myer answered.

"Find Dr. Brightman, I want her in my office in five minutes."

"Sir, it's one am. She'll be sleeping."

"Wake her."

Stenson slammed the receiver down hard. He looked around and noticed the disarray the room was in. Getting up he shoveled the injection gun and the rest of Gabriel's blood serum into the safe and locked it.

He pulled the tiny vial of Bio-naquadah out of the other case and shut it. After carefully resting the vial down on his desk he went over to the closet for a new shirt. He was just finishing up the last button when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"I can't, Sir." Brightman's voice came through the door. "It's locked."

Stenson rolled his eyes. He punched in his code into the door and it slid open. Clearly woken from a deep sleep Dr. Brightman had simply buttoned a lab coat over her night cloths.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"What? Oh, yes...fine, fine. I need your medical expertise on something though."

"What do you need?"

Stenson smiled and rushed back over to his desk. He lifted up the vial and presented it to her. Still not fully awake Brightman took the offer and looked inside. At first she couldn't even see the small amount of metal that had settled to the bottom.

"What is this?"

"That does not concern you."

"Um...okay...what do you want me to do with it?"

"I need the silver contents injected directly into my cerebrospinal fluid."

Dr. Brightman's first reaction was to just furrow her brow and look closer at the vial. Stenson reached out and snatched it away from her.

"I'm sorry, you...you want me to introduce this into your spinal fluid?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That is not your concern."

"As a medical doctor it is."

"As a member of the USAF it is not. This is a direct order."

"I might kill you."

If Dr. Brightman had made her statement with a little less empathy than she'd meant to Stenson didn't notice. He was simply getting more frustrated with her. Stenson went over to his desk and flipped through a few files before drawing out a signed document.

"Recall this?" Stenson asked dangerously.

Dr. Brightman simply nodded. It was the Shadow contract. It basically held her liable for treason if she broke it. Everyone within Area 51 had signed one, but only a handful had been told who Shadow actually was, the others simply followed their orders signed by the anonymous source. Even as lead doctor she had not known until this moment that Stenson held the title. However now that she knew she wondered why she hadn't always known.

She had not wanted to sign her loyalty over so blindly, but it was the only way she could get onto the mission. She had never expected things to go this far, or go this wrong. Now she only had one thing to fall back on.

"I have an Oath above the contract, Sir, and that is 'to do no harm'."

"You'll be doing far more harm if you don't follow orders." Stenson growled.

"Sir?"

"I know why you fought your way onto this ship. Play your cards right and I may even dismiss the fact that you withheld information about Carter's pregnancy from me, something treason worthy in it's own right."

"I...I didn't..."

"Don't both lying to me, doctor."

Dr. Brightman froze. She wasn't used to dealing with men like Stenson. She had never come face to face with a not-so-veiled threat from a high ranking Officer before. Certainly never from anyone with the kind of power Shadow had. It was far more frightening than she had ever expected.

"Are you ready to follow orders, or do I court-martial you and have someone else do this?"

"That won't be necessary...Sir."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Despite the tight deadline Sam had given in to sleep. She had fallen asleep on the small couch, but she'd woken under the covers on the bed. Trying for a moment to block out their situation she rubbed at her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she felt that she was suddenly starting to round out.

"What we need is a weapon." Jack huffed.

"What we need is a card key." Daniel countered.

"What we need is a miracle."

"Oh come on, Jack, we've weaseled our way out of worse."

"In all due respect, Daniel: no, we haven't." Jack sighed. "Recall that the SGC always had our backs, and if not them then someone. Besides most of the goons who 'caught' us tended to not be the brightest stars in the galaxy. Now we're dealing with men who have the same training we do, which means they also know our tricks."

"Then we'd better think up some new ones."

"Where the hell is Teal'c?"

"My guess is that Stenson closed down the Gate and he's having trouble getting ba..."

"Daniel?"

Sam sat up after hearing the concern in Jack's voice. Jack was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet up on the table, however he brought them down now and turned his full attention to Daniel. He was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Rubbing at his chest he shook his head in denial of anything being wrong.

"I'm fine." Daniel whispered.

"You don't sound fine."

"You don't look so good either." Sam added.

"I'm alright guys, honestly."

Jack turned to Sam with a concerned expression. She got up out of bed and walked over to Daniel. He sensed her approach and opened his eyes. He forced a smile and tried to sit up. However Sam put her hand on his chest to keep him down.

"Sam, I'm fine." Daniel insisted. "I just..."

"What?"

"I miss Gabriel, that's all."

"I don't think it is." Sam touched the back of her hand to Daniel's forehead. "You're running a fever."

"It's nothing."

Daniel brushed Sam away and sat up. After taking a moment to seemingly catch his breath he got to his feet. He went to join Jack at the table but only made it a few steps before coughing violently against the back of his hand. Looking down he furrowed his brow.

"Okay, maybe it is something."

Sam took his wrist to look at his hand. His skin was spattered with flecks of blood. Jack jumped up and helped Daniel sit down again. Sam rushed over to the intercom and held down the button.

"We need help. Get Dr. Brightman."

"What is the problem?" The intercom crackled.

"Dr. Jackson is coughing up blood. Help us."

The intercom was silent for a moment. She was certain that they were discussing the possibility of a trap. Daniel was pushing a fretting Jack away, still trying to insist that it wasn't worth worrying about.

"Alright, we are coming in." The voice came over the intercom. "You and General O'Neill are to back up against the far wall, Dr. Jackson is to keep his hands on the back of his head."

"Fine."

Sam stepped away from the door and back against the wall. She could see Jack trying to find a way to work this to their advantage, but in the end he just joined her. Daniel tried to comply with the guards request, but when he lifted up his arms it became nearly impossible to breath. He was forced to put them down again just as they were stepping inside.

"Hands up!" The Major bark.

"I...I ca..." Daniel panted.

"I said hands up!"

"He can't!" Jack snarled. "Look at him, he can barely breath."

"Stay back!"

The Major kept his side arm trained on Jack as the other two went to help Daniel to his feet. He didn't fight them as they lead him away. Before leaving he flashed Sam and Jack a reassuring smile.

Daniel was surprised how quickly his symptoms had escalated. He had honestly believed that it was just heartbreak that was causing the pain. However now with every step it became increasingly difficult to breath.

By the time they made it to the infirmary Daniel had his full weight being supported by the two men. They hoisted him up on the metal table and he took the opportunity to lay down. Reclined once again he was able to gather his strength somewhat.

The Major had left to find Dr. Brightman. When he returned with her Daniel casually looked in her direction. She looked like she'd been crying. She spotted Daniel and couldn't hide her shock. He wondered if she'd even been told that he was on board.

Brightman rushed up to him and instantly pressed her fingertips against his throat. The Major sent the other two back to their post and stayed in the open doorway with his hand resting on his gun. Daniel looked up at Brightman and smiled.

"Hi, Doc."

"Uh...um...Hi." She replied flustered. "What...um...what seems to be the problem, Dr. Jackson?"

"My friends and I are being held captive by an insane megalomaniac General."

Dr. Brightman was brought up speechless by his response. He smiled again, but it didn't seem to put her at ease.

"I'm having trouble breathing." Daniel said seriously.

Snapped back into action Dr. Brightman retrieved an oxygen mask. She placed it gently over his mouth and nose and instructed him to breath as deeply as possible. The pure oxygen helped immensely. He couldn't breath it in very deeply, but it was far more effective than the normal air.

He jerked slightly as Dr. Brightman snaked her hand armed with an icy stethoscope under his shirt. She listened to him breath in several spots with her brow wrinkled in concern.

"You don't smoke, right?"

"No." Daniel responded as he pulled the mask off.

"I think you have pneumonia."

"Of course."

"Of course? Men your age don't tend to come down with such sudden and sever pneumonia."

"They do if you try and drown them."

Dr. Brightman was left speechless once more. She stared at Daniel and he returned the look with one of equal intensity. He silently implored her for help, but he was uncertain if he had gotten through to her or not. She suddenly disappeared from his view.

He went to sit up, but she was back in time to stop him. She had brought back a syringe and several small bottles of what he hoped was medicine. She was no longer making eye contact with him and her hands were shaking slightly.

"I...I'm going to give you some cortisol to bring down the inflammation in your lungs, and some antibiotics to prevent abscesses."

"Thank you."

Dr. Brightman forced a smile. She drew the first two fluids and injected them into his upper arm. She had brought over a third bottle, and this time she hesitated. Glancing over her shoulder at the Major she paused. Unsure of what she was doing, but still trusting her, Daniel reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Nodding slightly she drew a clean syringe full of the slightly blue liquid. She spent a moment looking for a vein in his arm and pushed the drug directly into his blood. Despite his congested lungs Daniel gasped sharply as an icy cold ran up his arm towards his heart. The Major stepped closer as Daniel's eyes rolled back.

"He's coding!" Dr. Brightman cried. "I need more help! Go! Get one of the RNs! Go..."

Daniel didn't hear anymore. An inky darkness consumed him. Coming back into consciousness was not pleasant. A pounding headache kept him from opening his eyes. The hard metal table had been replaced by a soft bed. He had no idea what had happened, but he did notice that it was a little easier to breath.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "Dr. Brightman said he was going to be fine, but it seems so odd that she didn't want to keep him in the infirmary after what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Daniel finally pried one eye open and looked up at Sam who was hovering over him. She went to keep him from sitting up, but he found he had the strength now to insist. He looked around the VIP room in confusion.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea."

Swinging his legs off the bed Daniel instantly noticed that something wasn't quite right. Jack and Sam were watching him anxiously, but he didn't pay any attention to them. Instead he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Daniel?"

"I'm fine, Jack." Daniel growled.

Closing the bathroom door he threw a towel over the bathroom mirror, knowing that there was a security camera behind it. He took a minute to catch his breath once more. There was something wrong with his right inner thigh.

Untying the scrub pants he reached down and discovered something taped to his leg. Pulling it off he brought it out to inspect it. A bright smile spread across his face as he recognized the credit card sized piece of plastic. Daniel went and opened the door.

"Jack, get in here."

"Uh...okay."

Jack stepped into the small bathroom. Rather than cleaning up the glass from the broken shower door they had simply been moved to a new room. Daniel held up the newly acquired card key. Jack's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was taped to my leg," Daniel whispered low enough to keep any bugs from overhearing. "Dr. Brightman must have knocked me out to create some chaos."

"Excellent, I knew she'd pull through for us." Jack beamed and then looked Daniel up and down. "You got any weapons down there?"

"Not that I know of."

"So are you trying to tell me that you're just actually glad to see me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Jack threw his arm over Daniel's shoulders roughly.

"Easy, Jack."

"Oh right, sorry. What was doc's prognosis?"

"I have pneumonia...but she seems to think I'll live."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

"That's odd."

"Very odd."

"What should we do?"

"I guess we could just try the door."

"Go for it."

Daniel looked to Sam and she nodded in agreement. They had planed to get the guards to start taking Daniel back down to medical so at least they'd be distracted. However that plan had failed when no one had answered the intercom. Daniel used his newly acquired key and opened the door. Jack peered out into the hallway in both directions.

"Okay...where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"Let's not chose this moment to look a gift horse in the mouth." Daniel replied.

"Why would anyone do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Look into a horse's mouth, I'm fairly certain that it's disgusting in there."

"It's to see how old the horse is."

"How? Count the rings?"

"Guys," Sam interrupted "perhaps we could find a different time and place for this discussion."

"Right," Jack looked to Daniel "which way?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Can't you sense Gabriel or something?"

"Not from this distance."

"He'll be on the eighteenth level." Sam said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"That's where the labs are."

Stepping out into the deserted hall they determined that they were on the fifth level. Jack lead them towards the stairs, but Daniel paused. They had only walked a few hundred feet, but he was already short of breath.

"Um...Jack, I don't think I can do thirteen flights of stairs at the moment."

"The elevator is risky."

"We'll have to split up..."

"Out of the question."

"Then you'll have to carry me up the stairs."

"To the elevators it is."

The hallway remained eerily vacant as they made their way to one of the elevators. Daniel had been forced to lean on Jack as his shallow breathing became more laboured. Once inside the elevator he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He coughed violently against the back of his hand, spattering it once more in watery blood.

"Daniel?" Sam asked concerned.

Daniel just smiled to conserve precious breath. The coughing had cleared some airways and he was able to take a few somewhat deep breaths before the elevator came to a stop. Jack reached down and helped him to his feet. 

"That way." Daniel pointed.

"Got that sensing thing working?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly nodded.

"Everything still seems clear." Sam noted.

"We'll worry about that later." Jack stated.

Under Daniel's direction they made their way to the bank of labs. The walked past one door and Daniel brought them to a stop. Taking the cue Sam stepped up, swiped the key card, and punched a code into the door. She took a step back as it slid open.

"I would have thought that Stenson would have changed that." Jack said.

"I'm sure he did, but I happen to know the lab master code. It over rides."

"Security around here sucks."

"I'm sure they didn't plan on securing it against me."

Daniel chuckled and made his way into the lab. Gabriel was laying on the bottom of his aquarium. Other than the gentle swaying of his gills he was motionless. Daniel put his hand against the glass and the Goa'uld sprang to life. Racing around the tank he rubbed up against the front glass.

"Someone's happy to see you." Jack noted. 

The small lock on the top of the tank was easily broken. Gabriel slithered out of the tank the second the top was open enough for him to escape. He wrapped around Daniel's wrist tightly and started vibrating.

"Is he purring?" Jack asked. "I didn't know Goa'uld could purr."

"I don't know about all Goa'uld, but Gabriel purrs all the time."

Gabriel was politely waiting for Daniel to lift him up to his neck. When he did the over excited Goa'uld burrowed into his skin. It wasn't painful, in fact it was a welcome feeling after the isolation of being separated. Having the symbiot back was like coming home after a difficult journey. Gabriel seemed to share similar feelings.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Gabriel cried happily out loud. 

_"Miss me?"_

"You have no idea!" Gabriel was practically jumping up and down. "I have to hug someone!"

"Don't even think about it." Jack put his hands up defensively.

Sam smiled and offered Gabriel a hug which he gratefully accepted. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her gently. He was shaking slightly. When he pulled away he noticed for the first time how difficult it was to breath.

"Daniel, your lungs are a mess."

"Yeah, could you do something about that?" Daniel asked as he regained control.

_"Well I'm not about to let you die after all of this. Sit down for a minute."_

Seeing Daniel sitting down Sam went over and closed the door. Daniel thanked her and closed his eyes. Despite the fact that they were far from safe Daniel was easily able to relax. Gabriel concentrated on repairing the damaged caused by the liquid breathing. It wasn't long before he was able to breath normally again.

_"Better?"_ Gabriel asked softly.__

"Much, thank you."

"I'm sorry I left you..."

"Let's not worry about that, let's just concentrate on getting out of here."

"We have to kill the Goa'uld that I was forced to mate with first." 

"You didn't give her any of your memories, did you?"

"I'm not sure. There's a good chance that I did."

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed out loud.

"Daniel?"

"Uh...Gabriel says we may have a problem."

"Yeah, Stenson's still alive." Jack huffed.

"A bigger problem."

Jack and Sam listened as Daniel explained about the female Goa'uld. Stenson had laced the water with so many hormones and chemicals that Gabriel wasn't exactly clear on what he had done. Jack sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriel apologized.

"Won't they just be crazy?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Without question, that doesn't mean they won't be dangerous."

"Okay so where is sh..."

"Guys," Sam interrupted urgently "does anyone else feel that?"

Before anyone could react to Sam's question the door to the lab slid open. Stenson leaned against the door frame. A sickening grin split his face as he drank in the shocked expressions of his prey. Jack instantly stepped in front of Sam protectively.

_"Gabriel,"_ Daniel asked silently_ "what is going on."_

"There is Naquadah in his blood without a symbiot. He must have learned that if it is injected into the spinal fluid and passes through the blood brain barrier it will mix safely with blood. That's how the Niacines have Naquadah."

"Great."

"Isn't this a wonderful little reunion." Stenson smiled. "I'm glad you're all here, gives me legal reason to kill you."

"What the hell do you care about 'legal'?" Jack spat.

"It will mean less paperwork."

Daniel could feel Gabriel's anger building. The only thing keeping him from throwing them at Stenson was the fear of getting the others killed. When Stenson came fully into the room he revealed that he was wearing Gabriel's hand device. Stenson raised the stone menacingly, causing Gabriel to burst into laughter.

"Silence!"

"Oh Stenson, you poor deluded fool." Gabriel shook his head sadly. "You should have brought a gun."

"I find this to be a far superior weapon."

"And it is...if you can use it."

"I know how it works!"

"If you knew that you wouldn't have brought it with you."

"Enough, return to your tank or I will kill these two."

"Put the device down and I might let you die quickly." Gabriel snarled.

"You are in no position to make such threats." Stenson mocked.

"I've given you fair warning, which is far more than you deserve. I will ask you to surrender one last time."

Stenson snarled in disgust and went to activate the stone. Daniel could suddenly feel the Naquadah in his blood coursing towards his heart. It was an unusual feeling but he didn't fight it, he just let Gabriel control their actions. 

Gabriel did little more than narrow his eyes, but the effects were dramatic. Stenson dropped to his knees with a blood curdling scream. The stone in his palm had turned a brilliant scarlet colour. Gabriel stepped up to him and stared down pitilessly on him. 

"**I** am the Master of that stone." Gabriel growled. "It hears my call without even touching my flesh."

Stenson wasn't listening. He shrieked in pain and tried to claw the device off. Gabriel raised his eye brow and the silver coloured metal of the hand device began to melt. Stenson dug his fingernails into the back of his hand as the molten metal encased it. Gabriel allowed the metal to cool, but now it mixed with Stenson's flesh. He struggled pointlessly to remove it.

"Get this off!"

"You wanted to play with fire, now you must wear it forever."

Stenson wailed in anguish mixed with fury. When he went to get to his feet Gabriel pulsed the stone dropping him back to his knees. Releasing his hold on the man he waited patiently for him to submit when he did not he pushed the stone again. Sweat rolled off of Stenson's skin as he panted against the lancing pain.

Not willing to give in Stenson tried to break the stone against the metal floor. Gabriel simply had the stone emit an equal force upward and Stenson found himself unable to reach the floor. Jack finally came up to join them and looked down with a smile.

"Face it, Scuzbag, Gabe here's got you by the short and curlies." Jack beamed. 

"Release me or face the entire US government coming down on you!"

Losing what little was left of his temper Jack reached down and grabbed a hold of Stenson's shirt. He dragged him to his feet and slammed him hard into the cold metal wall. Stenson went to fight back, but Gabriel calmly sent another bolt of energy up his arm from the stone. 

"You think anyone is going to trust you after this?" Jack hissed. "You think a single soul in the military is going to raise a finger to help you once they hear you're trying to breed Goa'uld?"

"I'll have you know I was following orders."

Jack released Stenson so that he could back hand him across the face. With his lip torn open Stenson spat blood at him. When Jack went for his throat Gabriel reached out and stopped him. Jack glared at Gabriel for a moment, but he calmed himself. 

"You don't have what it takes to kill me in cold blood, Jack." Stenson mocked. "None of you do!"

"I wouldn't press your luck on that issue." Gabriel smiled. 

"My men will be here at any minute to shoot you all."

"If your 'men' were going to help you, I think they would have done so by now."

For the first time Stenson seemed to show true fear.

"You know I just thought of something," Jack mused "for them to attack you is treason. For them to innocently find somewhere else on this amazingly large ship to be while we miraculously break free and kick your ass...well that's just dumb luck."

Stenson's eyes searched the room desperately, but he found nothing of use. When he still didn't make any move to tell them what they wanted to know Gabriel started to heat up the stone slowly. Gritting his teeth and growling against the pain Stenson tried to ride it out.

"Stop!" Stenson finally cried. 

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you there."

Gabriel jerked Stenson away from the wall and forced him to face the door. He put his hand on the back of Stenson's neck and dug his nails into his skin. Jack and Sam followed as Stenson and Gabriel stepped out into the hall. As they made their way towards the other lab Gabriel turned his attention inward.

_"Are you alright, Daniel?"_

"I'm fine. Are you going to kill him?"

"I want to."

"Don't let me stop you."

"You already are."

"What?"

"Now that we're blended I find myself _**wanting**__ to kill him, yet unable to simply strike him down in cold blood."_

"I'm sure if you give him half a chance he'll let you kill him in self defense."

"I'd like that."

Stenson suddenly came to a stop and reached out to punch in the code. However he stopped himself. 

"If I open this door, you will simply kill me."

"I'm in no mood to bargain with you. Open it."

"No."

Gabriel rolled his eyes in frustration. He grabbed Stenson's wrist and pressed the stone against the door. Pouring his concentration into the device he melted the metal door the way he had on Anshar's ship. 

"Nice!" Jack exclaimed.

_"Gabriel...why are you suddenly so powerful?"_ Daniel asked.

_"Because for the first time you're letting me."_

"The blending..."

"More than that, even when we were first blended part of you was still fighting me...but no longer."

Gabriel shoved Stenson through the newly created opening. Inside the wild female swan sluggishly around the confines of her aquarium. Her distended stomach kept her from moving too quickly. Gabriel found himself momentarily entranced by her striped skin. He hated admiting that the wild creature was beautiful.

_ "Gabriel!"_

Daniel's cry came too late Stenson twisted out of Gabriel's grip. Acting on instinct Gabriel surged forward, sending them both into the glass aquarium. The tank broke open and its contents cascaded onto the floor. The female screeched in terror when she found herself on the floor. Gabriel was trying to get Stenson under control, but he had managed to crack the stone imprisoned on his hand.

"Jack! Kill her!"

Jack was already trying to grab a hold of the writhing Goa'uld. He finally capture her broke her neck without hesitation. As he did so one of her young dropped to the floor, however the small creature went unnoticed in the chaos. 

Sam looked over to another tank and saw the third Goa'uld female swimming around frantically. Not knowing that Gabriel hadn't mated with this one as well she went to kill it as well.

Stenson was on his back on the floor with Gabriel straddling him in a fight for control. Gabriel cried out as Stenson picked up a piece of broken glass and drove it deep into his chest. Enraged by injury Gabriel struck Stenson across the face with all of his strength. Stenson's neck snapped easily with the force of the blow. 

Pulling the glass out of his chest Daniel staggered to his feet and away from Stenson's twitching corpse. Gabriel was already hard at work trying to fix the deep puncture wound, but it would take a little more time than just clearing up an infection. Sam had succeeded in killing the other Goa'uld and dropped it to the wet floor. Jack put his arm over her shoulder and drew her close.

"You two alright?" Jack asked.

"We're just fine." Sam smiled.

"How about you two?" Jack looked to Daniel and Gabriel.

"We will be."

Daniel took his hand away from the wound and looked at the blood soaking his shirt. He silently asked Gabriel if they actually were going to be okay and Gabriel replied that they would. Exhausted Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. Dripping wet from the broken tank he shivered slightly. 

Jack came up and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. The pair smiled at one another. Having a need to get off the ship Jack started leading them away. Daniel froze as he shivered again, however this time it wasn't the cold. Jack furrowed his brow as well and slowly turned around.

Daniel turned just in time to see something that he didn't quite believe. Stenson was getting to his feet. Everyone, including Gabriel was so shocked that for a moment all anyone could do was stare. Stenson stood up straight and smiled brightly.

"Stenson?"

"No." He replied as his eyes flared white. "I am 'Shadow'..." 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Once the initial shock wore off Gabriel didn't wait for any explanations, he just launched himself at his rival once more. Stenson calmly took a step back and lashed out at Gabriel with the broken hand device. The metal melted into his skin allowed him to strike with far more force than pure flesh. 

Staggering back from the blow Gabriel curled his upper lip into a snarl and went after him again. This time Jack joined in the fray as well. Now out numbered Stenson was easier to get a hold of. That didn't keep Stenson from kicking Jack in the stomach hard enough to bring him to his knees. 

Always ready for a fight Sam stepped in to take Jack's place. However Jack managed to reach up and snatch her wrist to stop her. Gabriel was on the verge of getting the upper hand and the risks to her and her unborn were too great. Eventually Gabriel managed to wrestle him to the floor. He sat on his chest to pin his arms before wrapping his hands around the man's throat.

"I will make sure you are dead this time."

"You would kill your own son?" Stenson panted.

Gabriel didn't release his grip, however he did reduce the pressure so that Stenson could breath. 

"If you wish to live you must abandon this host." Gabriel addressed the young Goa'uld directly.

"He's too afraid of you to leave." Stenson chuckled. "He knows there is nothing he can do to gain your trust. On the other hand he knows that I will protect him at all costs. You're a terrible father Gabriel, it's no wonder all of your children turned against you."

Realizing that Gabriel was becoming indecisive Daniel went to tear back control and tightened his grip on Stenson himself. The moment's distraction it took for the two to trade places was all Stenson needed. He arched his back to throw Daniel off and then rolled over onto him.

Stenson snaked his hands into Daniel's hair. Before he could break his neck Daniel reached up and pushed against Stenson's lower jaw to force his head back. The result was that they both had a grip on one another, but neither could use the advantage to kill. 

Sam twisted out of Jack's grip to help. He tried to get to his feet to stop her, but ended up retching blood onto the wet floor. Sam did not throw herself blindly at Stenson. She took the time to retrieve the fire extinguisher to use as a weapon. When she swung it at Stenson he instantly released his hold on Daniel to defend himself.

Sam's weapon of choice was too slow and Stenson easily grabbed a hold of it and ripped it away. Abandoning his fight with Daniel he jumped up and snatched a hold of Sam. Yanking her close he claimed a handful of her short hair with one hand. The other he snaked around to press against her lower back. 

"Don't even think about it." Stenson growled as Daniel got back to his feet. 

"Let her go!" Jack barked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. We're all friends here, right?" Stenson rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound making such a demand?"

"If you want to prove yourself to your father," Daniel said suddenly "now is the time. Take control, let her go."

"_He can't."_ Gabriel lamented. "_He's too young, the only reason he was able to even get in Stenson is all the Goa'uld blood drugs I'm sure he's been pumping himself with...that and...uh...the fact that he is a...a true male."_

"A true male?!" Daniel exclaimed out loud without thinking.

"_Yes, instead of spreading her energy out to multiple young, she just had the one strong one."_

"Now you know why Gabriel can never trust his son and why his son can never trust him." Stenson said smugly. 

"Don't hurt her." Jack begged uselessly.

"Think of this as an act of mercy, I kill her first and then she doesn't have to watch the rest of you die."

Sam cried out sharply as Stenson jerked her head back. In no mood for negotiating he was just about to finish what he'd started when the entire ship shuddered violently. Jack and Daniel had both been in the process of lunging at Stenson and now everyone fell to the soaked, glass strewn floor. 

No longer having the upper hand Stenson scrambled to his feet and dashed down the hall way. Even though Sam was managing to get to her feet on her own Jack collected her into his arms protectively. It took a bit of convincing to assure him that she was fine. 

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"That," Gabriel answered "was an explosion."

"Ah, Teal'c, buddy!" Jack laughed. "I knew he wouldn't let us down. It would have been nice if he'd been here a few hours ago, but whatever."

"Go find out what's happening." Gabriel instructed.

"Whoa, wait, where are you two going?"

"I can't let Stenson get off this ship."

Before anyone could argue the point Gabriel ran off down the hall after Stenson. This time Daniel agreed to not unexpectedly take control, and Gabriel agreed to not hesitate they way he had before. Jack was yelling at them, something about not just running off, but Gabriel didn't have time to regroup.

"_How long before the male can breed?"_ Daniel asked.

"In the wild, fifty years. In Stenson...I have no idea. He's got some form of Goa'uld derivative in his blood, it's the only way he could have recovered from me breaking his neck. The Goa'uld would never have been able to heal him on his own like that."

"_So we're chasing after another immortal?"_

"No, if he loses enough blood he will die. There is nothing the Goa'uld can do against blood loss."

"_So much for not making this gory."_

Gabriel was forced to smile despite the circumstances. It wasn't hard to track down Stenson. His wet foot prints from the broken aquarium laid out an unmistakable trail. Another explosion vibrated through the ship as they ran down the hall. Gabriel hadn't even noticed the alarms and such that had been going off until now. 

Turning a corner Gabriel stopped short when he saw someone laying on the floor. He automatically stooped down and pressed his fingers against the Airman's throat. He was dead, his skull most likely cracked. There was nothing Gabriel could do so he simply continued after his prey. He had a sinking suspicion that he was headed towards the Gate.

"_He'll have to ring down to Idlewyld."_ Daniel commented having heard Gabriel's thought.

"The Prometheus has a Gate, I can feel it. They must have taken it from some other planet."

"_They wouldn't do tha..."_ Daniel stopped himself.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"_It's alright, I always did have the feeling that Jack and Hammond were the only reason the Gate wasn't abused."_

Gabriel nodded in agreement and turned down another corridor. Stenson's tracks had dried, but he could still sense the Gate and made his way there. When they arrived Stenson had just finished programing in the Address and the Gate was executing it. He turned around from the computer panel that was set off to the right of the makeshift Gateroom. Keeping his hands behind his back he casually leaned against the console.

"I was hoping you'd come." Stenson said calmly. "Your son had convinced me to just run, he figured it was our only real chance for survival. That's all he really wants you know...to survive."

"You're not leaving this ship Stenson. Take one step towards that Gate and I will have it kill you."

"_You can do that?"_ Daniel asked surprised.

"_No."_

"Gabriel, don't be naive, we know you don't have that kind of power."

Gabriel ground his teeth together and took a menacing step towards Stenson. 

"Ah ah." Stenson clucked as he drew the hand gun from behind his back. "You didn't think to kill someone along the way for a weapon? Poor planing."

"_Daniel...I can activate the broken stone."_ Gabriel said silently. "_We will certainly be killed, and there is a good chance so will everyone within half a light year of here. But it will keep history from repeating itself."_

"Do it."

"I will miss you, my friend."

"I'm sure we'll cross paths in the next life."

"If there is one for me."

"You have a soul, Gabriel, I know because we share it."

Stenson brought their attention to the outside world by nosily cocking the weapon. He was clearly enjoying this and waiting until the Event Horizon established before ending his cat and mouse game. The vortex snapped out into the room, bathing the scene in its eerie blue glow. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and prepared to put everything he had into the cracked stone. He was just about to recklessly release its energy when the sharp sound of Stenson's gun hitting the floor rang out. Opening his eyes once more he and Daniel just stared at the turn of events.

Suddenly deathly pale Stenson had become a rigid statue, his face frozen in a sickly expression of horror. Seconds later blood seeped from corners of his mouth. Gabriel took an instinctive step forward and then stopped as Stenson wailed and pitched forward.

Dropped to his knees Stenson wrapped his hand around his stomach and cried out in agony again. His whole frame started shaking violently as he started vomiting a combination of pink froth and blood on to the floor. No longer able to scream he gurgled sickeningly as he struggled for breath. 

"_What's happening?"_

"He's drowning." 

Despite the fact that Daniel asked him to look away Gabriel continued to stare at Stenson as he collapsed. Clawing at his throat until it was torn open he writhed against the internal bleeding. Other than a wet sputtering he had been rendered completely silent by the blood filling his lungs. The drugs in his system were keeping him unnaturally alive, but as he coughed up more blood they were also being released. 

Eventually going into hypovolemic shock Stenson was thrown into a spastic seizure. When it was over his eyes lost their focus and slowly became glassy. The slowly expanding pool of blood on the floor began turning an unnatural dark purple. 

"_I may never sleep again."_

"It's not over." Gabriel whispered as tears began to trace down his face.

Gabriel was right, there seemed to be a pulsing at Stenson's throat. The young male Goa'uld sliced his way out of his host. He raised his head and squealed weakly, exhausted from ripping Stenson's lungs apart. Having said his peace he laid down on Stenson's still chest.

Kneeling in the blood Gabriel lifted up the Goa'uld. He held him tightly, but the little snake-like creature made no move to try and escape. Gabriel found himself starting to tremble. Out of his host the Goa'uld was vulnerable, even fragile.

"Daniel, wha...what should I do?"

"_I'm sorry, I can't help you, Gabriel."_

"Please..."

"_You already know what I would do..."_

"I...I can't do that..."

"_Which is why I can't help you."_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

"What's this?"

"It's a piece of paper, Sir. ...Please don't kill me with it."

Jack raised a suspicious eye brow and took the paper from Colonel Saltsberg. He glanced at it and made a noise of 'deep thought'. It was a fresh copy of retirement papers. He looked up at Saltsberg with a murderous glare causing the man to pale somewhat.

"Got a pen?"

"Right here, Sir."

"Or I could just scrawl it out in Stenson's blood."

"Ink will be just fine, Sir."

"If you say so."

Smiling once again Jack took the pen from Saltsberg and signed the paperwork. He handed the sheet back to the lawyer, but kept the pen for himself.

"Run along now, I'm sure you've got reams of paperwork to get through after this little fiasco."

"Yes, Sir."

Rolling his eyes Jack wandered over to where Teal'c was inspecting Stenson's cooling corpse. Stepping up to him Jack nudged the body in the ribs with his foot. Sam gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm just making sure he's dead."

"Indeed he is, O'Neill." Teal'c answered solemnly. "However, he is no longer carrying a symbiot."

"That can't be good."

Jack clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looked around the blood spattered Gateroom. Everything since the initial explosion had happened so fast that he still wasn't even entirely sure what had happed, other than Teal'c arriving with some unlikely help. Sam was looking like she had something to say, but she also looked like it would take days of slow torture to make her say it. Sighing heavily Jack put his hands on his hips.

"So...anyone have any thoughts on where Daniel and Gabriel wandered off to?" Jack asked. "Anyone at all?"

Sam shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Carter?"

"I...uh...I don't know about Daniel, Sir."

"However..."

"I'm fairly certain that I know where Gabriel is."

"Peachy."

"Maybe I should go check." Sam offered.

"Excellent idea."

Sam forced a smile and turned to leave. As she did so Jack caught her by the shoulder and gave her a passionate kiss good bye. With a more genuine smile Sam left the Gateroom. Her expression quickly faded as she made her way to the nearest set of rings.

Ringing back down to Idlewyld she slowly made her way towards the center garden. While they had been trapped on the Prometheus spring had fallen upon the lush world. Bright flowers soaking up the late day sun tried their best to lighten Sam's nervous dark mood, but to no effect. The birds however seemed to more closely match the occasion, their songs were muted.

Walking through the green woods Sam made her way towards the ancient tree. As she drew closer she noted the streaks of bright blue blood that marred the short green grass. She paused, wondering if she should continue on or if it was best to just leave.

After a moment her instincts won over and she continued on her path. She pushed past the thick foliage that protected the clearing around the dead tree. Daniel was sitting at the base of the tree, leaning against it. Although he wasn't truly crying, tears streamed down his face.

Daniel caught sight of Sam and smiled sadly. She hesitated to approach, but he nodded to let her know it was okay. She sat down in the grass in front of him and waited. Neither of them spoke for awhile. Eventually Daniel reached up and rubbed at his heart.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked softly.

"Gabriel's in a lot of pain, I feel it too but it's not the same for me."

They fell silent once again. Sam looked over and caught sight of the body of the small Goa'uld male. The lifeless creature appeared oddly peaceful, unlike the tormented and twisted corpse of his former host. Sam turned back to Daniel, but this time she was met by Gabriel's eyes.

"Gabr..."

"I murdered him." Gabriel whispered.

"No."

"Yes. His only crime..." Gabriel's voice broke. "His only crime was having me for a father."

Before Sam could reply Gabriel broke down into tears once more. She reached out and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Breathless with tears he hide his face in should and continued to weep bitterly. Sam rubbed gently between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Gabriel, you only did what you felt was best."

"I couldn't even give him the chance you gave me." Gabriel whimpered. "Daniel would have given him a chance to prove himself, but I couldn't...I would never rest again. I would always be afraid, so I selfishly slaughtered him. If he hadn't been male, if he had been sexless, if..."

Gabriel began trembling violently. Sam held him tighter and rocked gently. After a few minutes he simply didn't have anymore tears to shed. Gasping for breath he

seemed to be nearing collapse. Instead he untangled himself from Sam and got to his feet. Pressing his back against the tree he kept his eyes locked on the ground at his feet.

"Please, Sam, go away. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Live?"

"My bloodline is poison...all of my children are dead because of what I am. Why should I deserve life?"

"I can't answer that, but I know someone who can."

"What?"

Sam got to her feet and held out her hand. Furrowing his brow Gabriel hesitated to take it. She could see him listening to Daniel. Looking defeated Gabriel rubbed his tears away and took her hand.

Walking in silence they slowly made their way back to the mansion. Once inside Sam lead him to the Idlewyld Gateroom. A tall, silver haired man in a white robe was studying the DHD. He seemed to sense that he was no longer alone and turned around.

The man's face lit up with a bright smile. He stepped up to Gabriel and gave him a shallow bow. Confused Gabriel put himself protectively in front of Sam. The man noticed this and a smile twitched the corner of his mouth.

"You must be Gabriel." The man said with true awe. "To think that I would be the one who would have the honour of meeting you."

"I...I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No. However I know you."

"I don't understand."

"I am Eli'as, the Record Keeper."

"No..." Gabriel breathed in shock. "You...the Record Keeper...really? I can't believe that you kept the Vault alive for all this time."

"Yes. I can not tell you how many have come before me, even on our home world most believe my post to be nothing more than a myth. I must admit that even I myself thought at times that you were merely legend. However, when the Jaffa Teal'c came to us asking for help and he spoke your name, all of the Records that I am charged with the protection of...well suddenly they were no longer myth and legend. Now they are true accounts of the birth of the Niacines."

"Did you really wait all this time to open them?"

"The instructions given to those who came before me by Leena herself were very clear, we were not to open the Vault unless our Father returned. We were only given a name, but we were told we would know you anyway."

Gabriel was clearly overwhelmed. He had never wanted to visit the Niacine world, he was afraid that he would be treated like a criminal. He had been sure that they would only see him as the beginning of the Goa'uld. So much time had passed it was hard to believe that there was any account left of how thing truly were.

"Sam..."

"Do you need another hug?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Sam chuckled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him. Gabriel laughed weakly and out stretched his hand to Eli'as. The Record Keeper took a hold of Gabriel's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. Tears slipped down Gabriel's face again, however this time they were of a different nature.

"Come, I wish to introduce you to an entire civilization that would have succumb to Genocide if not for you."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Yes, but rumour has it that your partner is with you now."

"That he is." Gabriel smiled.

"Then the celebration shall be doubled."


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

"_Gabriel, please stop purring."_

_"I can't help it."_

_"It tickles."_

_"Sorry, nothing I can do."_

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the quiet ceremony. It was almost hard to believe that it was actually happening. After the ordeal with Stenson it had taken another month for Jack and Sam to finally get their act together. Healthy once more Ishta was presiding over the affair.

Now nearly six months pregnant Sam's round belly was an unavoidable fact. Although the simple multi layered flowing dress she wore made it look as though this was how she was always meant to be. Gabriel purring became so loud that Daniel could hardly hear what Ishta was saying to the soon to be wed couple.

"_She is beautiful."_ Daniel admitted.

"_Breathtaking."_

"_Jealous?"_ Daniel chuckled.

"_Insanely."_

Daniel smiled. The center garden was in full bloom today adding to the beauty of the scene. Luckily Gabriel had a good handle on Daniel's allergies and he was able to enjoy the brightly coloured garden without going into shock. Daniel tried to listen to the pair exchange their vows, but it was hard to pay attention with the emotional Gabriel around. As the ceremony ended Daniel furrowed his brow and reached up to brush away a tear.

"_Hey, I thought you promised we wouldn't cry."_

_"I lied."_ Gabriel snickered.

Shaking his head in mock sorrow Daniel sighed. When he stepped up to congratulate his friends he was caught off guard by Jack throwing his arm over his shoulders and roughly pulling him close.

"You know, Daniel, all my years in the military, fighting aliens, what have you," Jack said "I have to admit that the past ten minutes have been the most terrifying of my life."

"You're stuck with me now, Sir." Sam teased.

"So...the terror has just begun?"

Sam shoved Jack's shoulder playfully. Daniel noticed the odd look that Teal'c was given them from his stoic position a few feet away.

"Teal'c?"

"I still do not understand your kind."

"We're not exactly good representations of 'our kind', T." Jack laughed. "So don't feel too bad."

"I will simply be pleased if you are."

"Tickled positively pink."

Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow, but did not as for further clarification.

"Sam," Gabriel smiled as he took her hands in his "I honestly never thought I'd live to see this day. Thank you."

Sam laughed and drew Gabriel into an affectionate hug. She pulled back suddenly and put her hands on her stomach. Jack instantly put one hand under her elbow and the other on her lower back as though she was about to fall.

"I'm alright, just a muscle spasm. Ishta says they are nothing to worry about."

"Sounds like Braxton Hicks." Jack noted.

"What?"

"Braxton Hicks, kinda like a practice contraction. It's normal."

"Jack," Daniel said in surprise "how do you know this stuff?"

"I've done this before...well not personally." Jack smiled and ran his hand over Sam's belly. "Do the Hicks happen a lot?"

"Every few hours or so."

"In that case this could get interesting."

"Interesting?" Sam asked nervously. "How so?"

"Because that's usually a sign of twins."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Well that's it for the first book of Exile! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. As for Sam and her little one (possiably little ones) you'll have to wait for the next book. There may be a bit of a pause because I think I'm going to work on my Original writing next. It has no place here, but you can find my original sci-fi 'Aurora', and my fantasy 'Phoenix Born' and the WIP sequel 'Phoenix War' on my home page. (end of blatant self promotion).


End file.
